An Otouto's Happiness
by ItachiSasukeSama
Summary: Itachi sent to college right after school, Sasuke having been kept home... they have been apart for many years. When they finally reunite, Itachi takes Sasuke away to learn the ropes of his business. But Sasuke is keeping a secret... will they still be just brothers, or will they be more? Uchihacest - with many lemons in later chapters.
1. Torn Apart

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or its characters, just this story.**

"Oww! Aniki!" Cried a frustrated Sasuke. He had spent the past hour trying to beat his older brother Itachi in a race home from the supermarket, only to lose and receive his usual torment from his favourite brother.

"How do you always manage to hit the same spot?" He complained as he rubbed at his forehead while trying his hardest to keep his frown in place as he fought off laughter. Itachi was not buying it, he loved it when Sasuke tried to look angry because all he achieved was an extremely cute and adorable little pout. He closed his eyes as he laughed at the amusing expression on Sasuke's face and turned to open the door.

"Sorry otouto, I guess you're getting to old to be poked by me…" He trailed off with a knowing smirk.

_3, 2, 1... _he counted in his head as he waited for his brothers response.

"Hn…. Didn't say that…." He heard Sasuke mutter while he blushed and looked at the foot he was scuffing along the pavement. Itachi chuckled as he opened his eyes and fumbled with the keys to the front door, letting himself and his brother in.

"We're back!" They called in unison, looking at each other and sharing a small chuckle.

"Welcome back boys, put the bags in the kitchen. Itachi… your father wants to speak to you." The smile slid from his face and the laughter left his eyes.

"Hai, mother." He placed his bags in the kitchen as asked and headed through the house, trying to guess how today's discussion was going to turn out. He composed his features into a hard mask as he knocked on the door to his fathers study and waited.

"Come in." Came his fathers harsh response. Itachi took a deep, steadying breath and opened the door.

"Mother said you wanted to see me father?" He asked respectfully, taking the allocated seat opposite his frowning father.

_Here we go…_ He thought.

"Itachi you are not trying hard enough in your studies. You have done well to get such high grades throughout your years at the academy but this is your last year. If you do not focus yourself now then you will not surpass what you have already achieved. You need to apply yourself properly and progress." He said forcefully.

"Father…" He began but he was cut off as his father raised a hand and he fell silent.

"I have spoken with a private school in Tokyo." He stated bluntly. Itachi stared with wide eyes as his father continued. "They have agreed to accept you even though the application deadline was last week."

"Father!" Itachi tried more forcefully to make himself heard.

"You leave tomorrow. You will be staying at the Uchiha residence there and you will work hard to surpass your current grades. You will then attend their college, complete the work experience they assign you and you will stay on after until you are ready to put into effect your own business plan." He finished with finality. Itachi glared at his father and opened his mouth to reply that he would be doing no such thing when the door to the study burst open and a tear-ridden Sasuke flew into his lap, throwing his arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

"No! Aniki! Don't leave me!" He wailed loudly through his tears, gripping Itachi's shirt tightly. Itachi raised his arms around his brother and held him tightly.

"Sasuke! Shhh… It's OK. Sasuke! Hey…" He tried to calm his younger brother, soothing him as best he could.

"Sasuke." His father did not shout but there was an authority in his voice that cut off Itachi and made Sasuke look over at the old man. "You will be disciplined for barging in here without permission as well as for eavesdropping. You dishonour our family." He said with no emotion. Itachi glared at his father and thought quickly.

"I'll go." He said simply.

"Nii-san!" Wailed a distraught Sasuke.

"**IF**… you pardon Sasuke's forgetfulness. If you will pass over his punishment then I will go and pack this second and do as you ask without resistance." He told his father, a little shocked at his own daring. His father was also shocked it seemed. He looked at his eldest son and took time to consider him. After what seemed like an age he nodded in acceptance and waved his hand for them to leave. Sasuke wailed all the louder as Itachi breathed an internal sigh of relief and left the study without another word.

"Nii-san…! Please don't leave me!" Sasuke was mewling pitifully into his shirt, crying for all he was worth at the thought of losing his beloved brother. Itachi breathed a heavy sigh as he carried his baby brother to his room.

"Sasuke… your too old to be crying like this you know. Your 12, you really should be grown out of this…" He said as kindly as he could, now that he was to be leaving he needed to be sure Sasuke wasn't punished regularly for being such a softy.

_Mom sure as hell wont stick up for him… poor kid is gonna have to grow up fast if he stands any chance of surviving here now. Sasuke… I wish you could come too, I hate having to leave you but you've made it impossible for me to stay! _He thought as he set his brother down on his bed. He tried to detach his little brother so that he could look him in the eyes but this only made Sasuke cry harder and cling tighter to him. He closed his eyes and sighed as he sat himself cross-legged on the floor, pulling Sasuke into his lap and cradling him. He began to rub the boys back and let him cry himself out.

_What the hell am I gonna do…?_ He thought desperately. He opened his eyes and started to hum quietly, soothing the desolate feeling they were both sharing and rested his chin on top of Sasuke's head.

After what could well have been more than half an hour, the tears had stopped and Itachi looked down at his brother. The look of despair, betrayal and emptiness that Sasuke gave him melted his heart. He felt something on his cheek and he found he had let tears of his own leak through his defences. Sasuke saw his the tears on his brothers cheeks and unwrapped himself, releasing the older Uchiha and leaning upwards. Itachi's eyes bulged as his baby brother kissed away the tears on his cheek and then looked him in the eyes.

"Aniki… If I'm too old to cry then so are you. I wont cry if you don't. I promise… I'm sorry I made father mad." Itachi sat frozen, his mind racing.

_Sasuke… _He blushed dark and then forced a small smile onto his face.

"Foolish otouto…" He said, but in a soft voice. "It's not your fault Sasuke. I was going to argue with father myself but I didn't want him to punish you… I thought the best way to do that was to agree." Itachi saw the shock fly across Sasuke's face and saw the tears leak from his eyes again. "Hey. Remember your promise…" he said as he leaned down and kissed away his tears in return, which made Sasuke blush profoundly and made his heart pound suddenly.

_Sasuke please don't make this harder_… He thought picking the boy up and placing him on his bed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I have to pack now." He said with a sad smile. He ran a hand through his brothers hair and turned to pack his belongings, ready for the morning.

Sasuke watched his brother from the bed for awhile before he got up and ran off to his own room, slamming the door behind him.

_Sasuke… please don't hate me._ Itachi thought as he stared after his brother, torn as to what he should do. With a heavy heart, he walked over to his bedroom door and shut it quietly. He leant his back up against the door and raised his hands to cover his face as he sank to his knees. Tears over-flowed as he sobbed as quietly as possible, trying not to let his baby brother hear him. After only a few minutes he forced himself to his feet and dried his face, cutting off his emotions completely as he again began to pack his things ready for the morning.

Itachi woke in the early hours to find himself laying on his front with his feet dangling off the bed.

_Oh damn… what time is it?_ He looked over at the alarm clock and saw the numbers flashing at him. _3.32am... Crap, It's way too early._ He groaned and rolled onto his back, before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed at the sleep in his eyes and yawned lightly.

"Aniki…" He looked up at the whispering shadow standing apprehensively by the door.

"Sasuke…? What are you doing up at this hour?" He got up and switched on his bedside lamp as he looked over at his little brother. Sasuke was standing by the door fidgeting and looking hesitant. Itachi sat back down on the end of his bed and waited for him patiently.

"Nii-san… You wont forget me will you…?" He blushed as he looked up from under his long eyelashes at his older brother. Itachi was shocked, his jaw dropped and he stared at his brother in disbelief.

_Is he seriously worried that I'll forget him…? How can he think that? He tried to regain control of his voice as he snapped his mouth closed and forced out a smile._

"Foolish otouto…" He said gently. Opening his arms to his baby brother and beckoning him over. Sasuke ran over and threw his arms around his brothers neck.

"What makes you think such things? I could never forget you…" He said in his ear. He pulled Sasuke to sit down while he knelt in front of the boy and took hold of his chin so he could look him straight in the eye. "You are the most important person in the world to me." He said seriously, hoping it would sink in to the boy. Sasuke looked like he was having an internal war and Itachi waited patiently for him to reply.

"Nii-san…" He whispered before he leant himself forward and lightly brushed his lips over Itachi's. "I love you Nii-san." Itachi's eyes flew open in shock and he stared at Sasuke for a long time.

_Did Sasuke just... Nothing more than brotherly I'm sure... Breath... nothing more than brotherly concern because I'm leaving tomorrow... _His heart fluttered while his features softened and he smiled at Sasuke.

"I love you too Sasuke." He said and hugged the boy tightly. When he pulled away he noticed the piece of paper the boy was holding. "What's this?" He asked, his curiosity tweaked.

"It's for you Nii-san… to make sure you don't forget about me…" Sasuke handed him the piece of paper and Itachi stared at it for a long moment. He had drawn a picture of Itachi and Sasuke holding each other. The words "Just us" were scrawled hastily across the top and it ate into Itachi's heart.

"Sasuke… It's great. Thank you otouto…" He said and he walked over to place the picture in his open suitcase. "Now you had better go back to bed before mother and father realise your not there."

"Nii-san… Can I stay here with you tonight?" The boy asked while looking at the floor and shuffling his feet. "It's your last night here… I want to be with you as much as possible until you leave…" Sasuke blushed bright red as he mumbled. Itachi smiled at the sight of his embarrassed blushing baby brother.

_How does he manage to look so damn cute? It's like the boy has a switch he can flick..._ He thought to himself, pretending to consider the request.

"OK otouto." He said, making the boys face light up like his Christmas had come early.

Sasuke dashed under the covers as Itachi chuckled at him.

"Nii-san… I got you this for your birthday… but you wont be here. Can you open it now please?" Sasuke pleaded with him, bringing out what looked like a screwed up bunch of newspaper.

"Hai…" He sighed as he took the tiny parcel from his brother and opened it quickly. A small necklace with three simple circles fell into his palm and he held it up to his eyes so he could see it better. "Sasuke… It's great. Thank you…" He whispered. He undid the clasp as he reached up and slipped the necklace around his neck before latching it in pace. He smiled at his brother and kissed the top of his head, making him giggle. "I promise I'll never take it off." He leant over and switched out the light as he laid down and wrapped his arms around his brother before they both fell asleep.

Itachi woke slightly early still, planning on returning Sasuke back in his own bed before his father found out he had snuck into Itachi's room. He quietly picked up his little broter and crossed his room. After sucking in a deep breath he opened his door and scouted the hallway for signs of his parents. Seeing none he hastily snuck over to Sasuke's room and let himself in. He placed Sasuke gently on the bed and kissed the top of his head before pulling the covers over him and leaving the room. Once he was out he let out a massive internal sigh and leant his head against the door.

_Sasuke..._ He thought with a heavy heart as he made to head back to his room. Unfortunately his father was stood in his doorway, glaring at him with a look that couldn't be laced.

"Sasuke is your weakness Itachi. You spend too much time with him and it's why you are not surpassing expectations." He stated bluntly.

"Father. Sasuke is no weakness." Said Itachi boldly, returning his fathers glare.

"The boy is useless!" Snapped his father. Itachi felt rage rising and he clenched his hands into tight fists as he fought hard to maintain his exterior calm. "He does not have the potential that you do and you waste your own talent doting on the boy!"

"Father..." Itachi started, trying to keep his voice emotion free and respectful. "Please forgive me for my boldness, but Sasuke is just as talented as I am. He is simply expressing it in different ways. I have said to you I will leave without a fuss so long as you forgive him for today's blunder, but now I feel I have to say..." He paused, taking in the displeased and shocked look on his father face. "If Sasuke is touched even so much as once then I will be returning here to claim him before we both leave the Uchiha name behind us." He finished, eyes blazing in his determination.

"Itachi, you go too far. The boy is none of your concern. He is my son and he shall be raised as I say, not you. He shall be raised the same as you and I were." His father replied.

"Then we shall be leaving now." Said Itachi, turning to grasp Sasuke's door knob.

"Very well." He heard over his shoulder. Itachi dropped his hand and turned back to face his father. "You are a fool to fight so hard for the boy... But very well. If you will go and raise the Uchiha name then the boy shall be left to his own accord." He finished with a look that told Itachi to push the issue any further would end badly for all.

"Thank you father." He said respectfully, even bowing slightly to please his father.

"Hn." Was all he got in return before his father stalked down the hallway. "You leave in an hour Itachi. Be ready." He called back over his shoulder. Itachi felt a cold shiver travel down his spine.

_An hour..? No! It's too soon! I'm not ready! _He thought desperately. He was infact finished packing, he just wasn't ready mentally to be seperated from his brother. He slowly walked back to his room and sank onto the bed, staring blankly at the floor. _Sasuke... At least you should avoid too much hassle now. I hope it was enough... I'm sorry._

He got up and went to his desk, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen.

**Sasuke...**

**I'm sorry that I cant be here to say goodbye, but please remember...**

**I'm always going to be there for you. Even if you do hate me... That's what big brothers are for.**

**Take care otouto, I hope to see you soon...**

**Itachi**

**P.S... don't let father see you cry. If he finds your weakness, he will always use it against you.**

_I should know... _He thought. He felt bad having to leave this for Sasuke to find when he woke up, but perhaps it was better this way. He took the note and crossed the hall, silently entering Sasuke's room and crossing the room. He stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at the peaceful expression on his baby brother's face. He smiled as he watched his brother fidget in his sleep.

_He's so cute when he's asleep... I'm gonna miss him so much. _He thought before he leant down and placed his note beside his brother. He clenched his shaking hands into fists and turned to head out the door. He hesitated and took a deep breath as he took a final look at his sleeping baby brother, before he closed the door and went to collect his things.

_Sasuke..._

**A/N~ **First chapter of a new fic! has been updated today so please review and let me know what you think - new chapter later today hopefully and if not then tomorrow for sure!


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer: Still dont own Naruto, wish i did but will have to make do with this story instead.**

Sasuke ambled his way through the crowds of gleeful parents and screeching graduates, heading over to the entrance to wait for his parents. His mind was wandering, considering what his options for the future were and trying hard to avoid the one subject he knew he couldn't let himself think of here.

_Itachi… No! Not now… College, university… all the things that will make him proud... Just focus, need to focus..._ He thought in loops, trying to force his older brother from his mind. He had seen him very rarely since he was sent to private school and they had spoken even less, still every time his heart had leapt at the brief amount of time they spent together. Itachi had thrown himself mercilessly into school, college before he then established his own business. Their father was always watchful when they were together and it meant that Sasuke had never been able to tell his brother how much he had missed him.

_Itachi… last time I saw him was our cousins funeral. He looked so sad, but so cold…_ Sasuke was so aught up in his thoughts that he walked straight into the school gate.

"Tch! Damn!" He mumbled as he rubbed his forehead. The sound of harsh laughter made his hand drop as his heart skipped a beat. He turned slowly to look upon his brother leaning against the outside of the school wall.

Itachi had been waiting for at least twenty minutes, he leant patiently against the wall watching all the happy ex-students running out of the confines of the school and smiled in anticipation. He had told his brother he couldn't make it to the ceremony, although he had booked the day off months in advance. He had watched the ceremony from the back of the crowd, laughing in his head at how awkward his little brother had been as he walked up on stage and shook hands with the head of the school. Once it was over he had headed straight out to surprise his brother and take him home. He caught sight of him as he was slowly dawdling his way out of the compound with a look that told Itachi he was in another world.

_You'd think he'd be in a hurry to leave… all these other kids are running to for the hills! _He thought with a smirk. _He's still just as much of a daydreamer as ever._ He watched as his brother walked straight into the gate and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Foolish otouto.." He said, just as kindly as he always had. Sasuke looked at him with such a look of shock and disbelief that made him laugh all the harder.

"Aniki..?" Whispered Sasuke. A beautiful smile lit up his whole face and he began to run to his brother with open arms. This was the smile he only ever showed his brother but still, Itachi just couldn't resist. He held up his index and middle fingers and tapped the centre of Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke stopped and laughed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were busy! Are you here for long? How have you been?" Sasuke fired out questions at high speed as he wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly. Itachi hugged him back and closed his eyes, thinking back to the last time he had been able to do this. It had been the night before he left he realised with a sad jolt. He opened his eyes and took a step back, looking down at his beaming little brother. His special brothers smile touched his face as he looked up with adoration. Itachi made himself focus on putting words together as he looked away from his beautiful little brother.

_I thought I was passed this… now I'm straight back to feeling like this again… _

"Well, I just couldn't resist seeing that cute little surprised face of yours." He said with a mischievous smirk. "As for the rest of your unending questions they will just have to wait. We had better get ourselves over to father, he's waiting at home." Their smiles both dipped a little at that. They started walking to Itachi's car and he drove them across town in record time, avoiding Sasuke's questions with a slight grin. Pulling into the drive he looked over at Sasuke.

"Well, lets go then!" He said with a mock sigh.

"Wait!" Called Sasuke, placing his hand over Itachi's. Itachi felt his eyes widen as what felt like an electric shock jumped through his at his brothers touch. "I mean… I've hardly seen you like this since you left…" He began removing his hand and beginning to fidget.

_He's too damn cute for his own good…_ Thought Itachi.

"Sasuke, we cant keep him waiting…" He said as he opened his door and got out.

"I know and I don't want to but I have to say this before we get inside because I wont be able to say it once he's around." Replied Sasuke as he hastily got out his side of the car and ran to block his brother's passage.

"I've tried to tell you since you left but we were never alone long enough for me to get it out…" He started to shuffle his feet as he looked down at the floor.

"Sasuke…" Itachi dodged around his brother as he headed inside.

"I never hated you." Itachi froze as he heard his brother whisper this over his shoulder. He shook from head to toe with the effort of not grabbing the boy in a hug. He turned and looked at his brother with a heart melting expression of love and gratitude on his face.

"Thank you otouto… That means more than you can know." He said as he placed a hand on Sasuke's head, making the boy blush furiously. "Now… let's get this over with." He said in a harsher tone, letting his hand fall to his side as he turned and headed indoors. Their mother was waiting in the hall for them, smiling with pride as he sons entered together.

"Mother, it's good to see you." Said Itachi with a slight bow. "Is father in his study?" He asked with a secretive smile. His mother returned the smile, making Sasuke frown as he realised something sneaky was going on.

"Hai, Itachi. He's waiting for you both." She looked over at Sasuke and couldn't help but laugh at his haughty expression. "Congratulations Sasuke, we are very proud of you." She said before disappearing into the kitchen. Sasuke turned to his brother, who was looking at him innocently.

"Aniki… you wouldn't be hiding something from me would you?" He asked with a glare. Itachi just laughed and headed through to the study.

_He hasn't changed a bit…._ He thought to himself with a small smile. _Good. Perhaps my worrying was unnecessary then…_ He knocked on the door to his fathers study and straightened his features, hiding his emotions away.

"Hai." Came the curt response. Itachi opened the door and both he and Sasuke headed in. They stood just inside as their father looked up at them from his desk. "Sit if you wish." He said. Sasuke looked confused, his father was often in a bad mood but this seemed even worse than normal. He reached towards one of the empty chairs but Itachi answered before he could make any other move.

"No that's alright, we will be leaving shortly. I thought it best to let you know that we were here before hand." He said with a slightly harsher tone than normal. Sasuke was looking up at him with the exact expression he had hoped for. Confusion and surprise with a little hope dashed in it. Itachi winked at him and then fought to contain his laughter as the boys face lit up and he looked close to tears.

"Very well. When will you be bringing the boy home?" Asked his father sharply.

"At the end of the holidays. If he wishes to go to college I will help him with any applications and will assist in any way. However there is an ulterior motive to my requesting Sasuke besides his higher education." Itachi replied with an edge to his voice.

"Oh and what might that be?" His father asked in an uninterested drawl.

"I want him to see how I run the business…" He said bluntly. "So that he can take it over." He added. He smirked internally as his fathers jaw dropped in shock. "Come on Sasuke, we had better get your things… The club is calling and we had better hurry if we want to eat before we get started." He turned and led his brother out of the study, shutting the door on their still dazed father. Sasuke had a look of complete shock on his own face and Itachi chuckled as he followed the boy to his room.

"So… I'm spending the summer with you?" Sasuke asked, stopping in front of his door.

"Hai… Unless you would rather stay here…" He replied with a grin.

_3, 2, 1..._ Sasuke exploded into his room and grabbed his suitcase from under his bed, opening drawers as he threw it on the bed and unzipped it. Itachi laughed as he sat down next to his baby brothers suitcase. _You really haven't changed… _He thought as he watched his brother fly around the room collecting everything he could fit into the small suitcase.

"Just grab your favourite stuff and some smart stuff too, I'll get you more once we're back at mine." He said, making Sasuke fly faster around his room. Once he was done he sat on the suitcase and tried to zip it up. Itachi laughed and got up to help. He took the zip from Sasuke and began to pull it around. He accidentally brushed against Sasuke's leg as he did and he suppressed a small moan. He looked up at Sasuke to see the boy was blushing.

_Hmm… well that's certainly interesting… _He thought to himself as he finished doing up the suitcase.

"Right, I'm gonna head down…" He trailed off as Sasuke reached down to his waistband. Itachi's mouth went dry at the glimpse he caught of his baby brothers firm abdomen. He felt himself harden in his pants and he turned on his heel, leaving Sasuke to change. He headed straight out to his car, he wasn't going to bother saying goodbye to his father and he didn't want his mother to see he had a raging hard on. So he sat on his bonnet and adjusted himself as best he could.

"Bye mother! Bye father!" He heard Sasuke call. He smiled to himself as he heard his baby brother coming out the door. "Ready nii-san?" He looked up to answer Sasuke and his jaw dropped a little as he hungrily took in every inch of his brother. Sasuke was wearing jeans that hung off his waist while clinging to his legs with a long sleeved Ramones T-shirt he had ripped in a few places places so that it showed off every muscle.

"Hai…" He jerked himself out of his semi-trance and moved to get in the car. Once they were both in and Sasuke had stuffed his things in the back seat, Itachi leaned over so that his lips were right next to the boys ears.

"Are you ready for a fun summer Sasuke?" He whispered, making Sasuke blush.

"Hai…" He mumbled in return as a shiver slipped over his skin.

"Well then, lets get started." He said as Sasuke turned to look at him, leaving their faces just inches apart.

"Nii-san…" Whispered Sasuke, blushing even harder. Itachi pulled back suddenly and started the engine. He hoped Sasuke didn't see the lust in his eyes or that his hands were shaking. He pulled out of the driveway and sped off towards his apartment in Tokyo.

**A/N~** I hope you like! I'm planning on making this fairly long... so hopefully you'll enjoy it and find it keeps you interested. Please review and let me know if you think theres something that could go in anywhere, maybe get another chapter up soon!


	3. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters... but i wish i did**

Itachi cut the engine and glanced at his baby brother, flashing him a half grin.

"Let's get your stuff in and then we'll get something to eat." He said as calmly as he could. He climbed out of the car and shut the door before heading over to his front door.

"Nii-san…" He heard his brother gasp and he couldn't help but smile at the look of baffled wonder that spread across Sasuke's face. "I thought you lived in an apartment… Father said…"

"Foolish otouto…" He chuckled as he unlocked the door. "What I tell father and what is… are often two VERY different things…" He walked into his hallway and held the door open for Sasuke, shutting it once his baby brother was inside. He followed Sasuke to the main lobby and brushed his lips against brothers ear.

"Welcome home otouto…" He whispered. Sasuke shivered and he drew back to pick up a bundle of keys from the counter beside them and turned Sasuke around so he could place them in his hand. "These are for you. I had them made as soon as mother and father agreed to let you come here. I'm sorry I haven't been able to have you come stay before, I was snowed under with the renovations both here and the clubs…" He stopped as he saw his brothers eyes moisten and he cursed himself for upsetting the boy. He was trying hard to think of what he could have said to upset him to the brink of tears but then the air was nearly knocked out of his lungs and Sasuke threw himself into a hug that made him stagger backwards a step. He instinctively raised his arms around his baby brother and hugged him close as he wept lightly against his shirt.

"Nii-san!" Sobbed the overly emotional boy. "I'm sorry! I'm just so happy! I've missed you so much and I never dreamt I would be allowed to come stay a whole summer with you! Thank you nii-san! Thank you!" He gushed as his tears fell. Itachi moved a hand to the boys chin and gently raised his face to look into his brothers eyes. He was stunned to see such an open beauty on the boys face and he was more than a little aroused by the fact he had made his baby brother so happy with such little effort.

_You really know how to make me ache otouto… This summer is starting to look like it's gonna be hell on my self control…_ He thought as he looked at his baby brother. He leant down gently and kissed very lightly at the tears on Sasuke's cheeks, making Sasuke gasp and blush almost purple. He pulled back and smiled at him.

"You promised remember?" He said as he released Sasuke and turned to lead him up the stairs. Sasuke blinked and a smile slowly spread right across his face. When Itachi realised his brother wasn't following him he turned to look over his shoulder only to see Sasuke staring off into space with a smile that lit up his whole face, making him look serene and very fuckable.

_Shit! What the fuck am I gonna do with you Sasuke? Your not exactly making this easy on me…!_ He thought desperately as he felt himself go hard again.

"Sasuke?" He cooed softly, as he walked back to stand in front of his brother again. "Sasuke… Are you ok?" Sasuke looked up at his brother and his eyes gleamed.

"Y.. You didn't forget that?" He managed to choke out. "I always thought…"

"Sasuke." Itachi's patience was wearing thin, the boy was making it extremely hard to resist taking him right here and now on the car bonnet. "We don't have the time to be admiring the lobby baby brother. Lets get you unpacked and changed before we find something to eat and head over to the club. We will talk, I promise… But we have to take care of the boring stuff first." Sasuke looked embarrassed and Itachi thought about apologising before he decided against it. He really did need to get Sasuke's ass in gear, although he was trying hard not to think about Sasuke's ass at the moment.

"Hai. I'm sorry nii-san…" Sasuke mumbled as he picked up his things and followed his brother up the stairs to his new room.

"Every room has an en-suite so don't worry about memorizing the bathroom locations…" Itachi said as he opened a door and stood aside for his brother to get passed him. "I'll be in the room next to yours. So, if you need anything… feel free to knock anytime…" Sasuke seemed to hesitate before he headed into the bedroom, brushing past Itachi perhaps a little closer than necessary. Itachi raised a thin eyebrow but didn't say anything.

_Damn kid is gonna make me insane… I cant believe I'm seriously considering fucking my baby brother… _He thought to himself as he drank in Sasuke's sensual body._ He is fucking hot… I gotta get out of here!_ He cleared his throat and Sasuke turned to look at him with a small pink blush in his cheek.

_Dammit stop looking so cute!_

"Um… We have an hour, get yourself settled in and dressed smart for tonight. Then we can grab something on the way over to the club." He smiled as he took a last look at Sasuke's adorable pout before he turned and headed to his own room. Once inside he closed his door and leant his back against it. He let out the enormous breath he had been holding and felt his knees go weak. He slid his way down the door so he was sitting with his arms hanging off his knees.

_What the fuck am I doing?_ He thought miserably. _My baby brother, my dearest otouto! I knew when I left that I felt more than I should for him but… I never realised it went this deep. _He raised his hands and pulled out the band that held in his ponytail, letting his hair fall around his face. He heard the shower start up in the room next to him and nearly choked on the image of a naked Sasuke under a stream of steamy water as it filled his mind for a minute. He groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his had forward into his hands. He jumped when he heard a knock on his door.

"Aniki?" Sasuke called through the door. "I'm ready… Are you feeling ok, nii-san?" Itachi got up quickly and opened the door. His eyes grew wide and his bottom lip fell slightly as he looked at his little brother. Sasuke was dressed in smart black trousers which clung to his waist with a deep, midnight blue shirt which was tucked in tightly and a thin black tie. His hair was lightly spiked at the back while his longer bangs hung loose at the side of his face, which wore an extremely worried expression as he looked up at him.

_Sasuke looking this good should be made illegal… _He thought. _Then again my thoughts are probably illegal anyway…_ He blinked and shook his head slightly.

"Uh, yeah I just… I think I must have dozed off." He said, trying to seem normal. He crossed to his dresser and tugged off his shirt quickly, grabbing his blood red one off the hanger. He slipped his arms in and caught Sasuke ogling him as he did the buttons up while grabbing a thin black tie to match Sasuke's. He tucked the shirt in his waistband and tried to do up his tie with shaking hands. He growled a little in frustration. Sasuke suddenly swatted his hands aside and started to tug and pull at the tie. Itachi was surprised, he hadn't heard the boy move at all. He stared at the concentration his brother put into his tie before he smiled and flattened it against his chest.

"There." Whispered Sasuke as he blushed light pink.

"Thanks…" Mumbled Itachi. "So… Be honest, how do I look?" He joked, lightening the mood.

"Perfect. Just like always nii-san." Sasuke said seriously. "We'd better hurry if we're gonna get food before we get to the club." Itachi nodded and flashed him a half grin as they headed out.

They arrived at the club at half five, grabbing take out ramen on the way. Itachi had put his hair back into its ponytail, although it was looser than before and his bangs were hanging freely around his face. He threw glances at Sasuke every so often as they walked, willing his body to just behave while at the club at least. He didn't think he could stand being hard throughout the night as well as most of the day.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked as he stopped outside of a club called 'The Palace'. He fought to keep his expression under control as he took in Sasuke's confused face.

"I thought your place was called Uchiha's?" Sasuke said. Itachi rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Foolish otouto… That's just the one father knows about…" He said with a wicked grin. "You don't think I'd actually tell father everything, do you? He told me to make something of the Uchiha name and I did, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell him just how much of a something…" He said in a harsher tone. He opened the door and followed his brother inside. He then led him through the throngs of workers hurrying to get ready for the opening in half an hour. He opened the door to his office and ushered his younger brother inside. Sasuke gasped as he took in his brothers office. The entire back wall had been replaced with glass so that you could see down into the whole club and there was a comfortable looking couch in the left corner. There was a large desk in the middle with a large leather seat tucked behind it and three chairs in front of it.

"Nii-san…" He whispered in awe. Itachi couldn't help but smile at him, he was just too adorable for his own good.

"We'll probably be in here most of tonight, I don't have a theme on so it should be pretty boring so to speak…" He said as he went and sat in his leather chair. "It's pretty comfy on that couch if you want to take a seat while I finish up some paper work. Would you like a drink?"

"I'm 17 nii-san, I cant drink." Sasuke said as he sank into the soft couch.

"It's my club and so long as its in here then I don't mind. No one will see you, that glass is one way and not to mention too high up for people to look in anyway." He replied. "So long as you don't get wasted and make an idiot of yourself then I don't see what harm it could do. Its your choice of course but you are my baby brother so of course I'll make the odd exception for you… Besides you'll be 18 in a week or so right?" He made a start on his paperwork, eager to be done with it and enjoy his first night with Sasuke in what was very close to six years. Sasuke came and leant against the table next to him, looking down at what he was doing. Itachi ignored him at first but his body was reacting to being in such close proximity to the object of his desire. He could feel himself begin to sweat and he jumped up out of his seat when Sasuke leaned down to point out a mistake he had made on one of his forms.

_Damn!_ He thought as Sasuke took on a look of hurt and confusion.

"I'm sorry nii-san… I didn't mean to startle you." Itachi saw his eyes moisten and walked over to the boy. He wrapped his arms around his brother and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I've been looking forward to you visit and I've been over working trying to get everything ready." He said as he felt Sasuke raise his arms up and lay his hands against his chest. "I guess after all this time… I'm just tired, otouto. Don't worry, I'm sorry if I upset you." He pulled back and raised a hand to wipe away the tears on Sasuke's cheek. "Please… don't cry Sasuke." He whispered. His hand was still resting on Sasuke's cheek and Sasuke put one of his own hands over it, holding it there as he looked up at his older brother.

"Nii-san. I missed you so much. Father was…" He bit his lip and closed his eyes, remembering something unpleasant. Itachi frowned, he didn't like seeing Sasuke upset. Without realising he had slowly been inching his face closer to Sasuke's, he knew that he shouldn't be even thinking about doing this but he wanted to take away his brothers pain. Sasuke opened his eyes to find his brother leaning into him, his breath caught in his throat and he felt a warm and fuzzy glow spread through his lower regions.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered, close enough to have his lips brush against Sasuke's as he spoke. Sasuke tilted his chin up and let his bottom lip drop a little. Itachi's self control finally snapped and he let his lips press softly against his brothers. He couldn't contain the small moan that escaped him. He heard Sasuke give his own small moan of pleasure and he parted his lips to gently suck on his baby brothers bottom lip. He could feel his erection press painfully against his pants, straining to get to his brother. He let Sasuke's bottom lip go and tilted his head slightly, letting his tongue slide along his top lip before pressing them back onto his brothers. He pressed a little firmer than before, needing to taste more of him. He wrapped one arm around his brothers waist and pulled him closer, causing Sasuke to moan deep in his throat as he opened his lips against Itachi's. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, slowly exploring the area it had always wanted to. He felt Sasuke move his own tongue against his intruding one, making the kiss deeper and more intense. Sasuke shifted his hip a little, pressing his erection into Itachi and making him gasp. Itachi pressed his lips firmer still, kissing Sasuke harder and letting his tongue roam the boys mouth faster. He pressed his body against Sasuke's leaning them back against the edge of his desk. Sasuke moaned with pleasure and ran his hand down to Itachi's groin, rubbing at his bulge. Itachi was so hard for his little brother it was unbelievable, but when he felt Sasuke's hand on his crotch he forced himself to pull back. Both brothers stared at each other a moment, their breath coming in hurried and ragged drags. Itachi made himself take a step back, removing his hand from Sasuke's cheek and his arm from his waist.

_What the fuck just came over me? I just made out with my fucking baby brother! What's worse is if Sasuke manages to get a hold of me again I don't think I'll be able to pull away a second time…_

"Sasuke…" He started.

"No." Sasuke cut him off. "I have wanted this for too long for you to just say it shouldn't have happened. The fact that it did means you want it too Itachi!" Itachi stared at him a long time, he could tell Sasuke was serious. He barely ever called him by his name and when he did it was either because he was really happy or really pissed.

_Well I'm done for now anyway, I might as well make us both happy before I go to hell for corrupting my dearest otouto… _He smiled at the thought as he sighed heavily and held out his hand.

"Foolish otouto… I've always wanted you." He said. Sasuke's smile was like the sun coming up and he took Itachi's hand. Itachi pulled his baby brother close and took possession of Sasuke's lips in a passionate and desperate kiss.

**A/N~ Aww, I love Itachi... Thanks for reading! Please review - all feedback welcome! I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow but just so you know, I am struggling a little with this one which is why it may take until the day after tomorrow... i hope not though! **


	4. What The Fuck!

**I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far;**

**xONeko**

**DeliciousxDistractions**

**bluellv**

**JaydenNara**

**animelvr23...**

**You've all made my day and I'm incredibly grateful to you all! I have tried my hardest to make this a good one - its dedicated to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Still dont own any part of Naruto! (although i must say i wish i owned Itachi!) **

Itachi was in heaven. His senses were in overload and he felt like every touch from his brother was giving him an electric shock that made his very blood boil and tingle. He ran a hand up into Sasuke's soft locks as his heart crashed violently in his chest. His lips were passionately locking over his brothers, kissing him with a fiery lust that was threatening to over take him completely. They both drew in ragged breaths as their lips parted briefly before crashing together again just seconds later, both feeling a rising need to be as close as possible. Itachi smiled as Sasuke moaned deliciously into his mouth and used one hand to grab his brothers tie, pulling him closer and the other to grab his waist as he began to turn them both around. He pushed his brother up against the glass wall and pressed his body into Sasuke's, making him gasp as he tried to pull Itachi closer still. The hand on Sasuke's waist slid upwards, back into his soft spiky hair while the one on his tie moved up to lay gently on his cheek. He felt Sasuke's hands franticly tug at his shirt, pulling it loose and allowing him slide his hands under in order to rub over his bare chest.

_This boy is too damn hot for his own fucking good…! He's gonna cause us both a whole world of trouble this summer… _He thought as his tongue was attacked by Sasuke's. He opened his mouth wide and absorbed as much of Sasuke's unique taste as he could, letting his tongue mingle with his brothers and moaned in deep appreciation as Sasuke whimpered in pleasure. He broke off and ran the tip of his tongue from the bottom of Sasuke's chin, right along his jaw line before gently sucking on his earlobe.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke whispered as he tilted his head up and to the side, giving Itachi more room as he began trailing butterfly kisses over his neck.

_Probably just as well this glass is one way…_ He thought with a grin as he caught sight of people beginning to fill up the room below, before returning to the enjoyable task of making Sasuke squirm against him. _They'd be getting one hell of a show otherwise._ The thought made him even harder and he pressed his groin against Sasuke's, grinding their erections together through the fabric of their trousers as they both moaned in unison. He lifted his face from Sasuke's neck and removed the hand from his cheek as he looked at his brothers flushed face before briefly touching their lips together and then beginning on the other side of Sasuke's neck, making his brother turn his head to the other side in order to give him more access. Sasuke pulled one of his hands out from under Itachi's shirt and slid it up his neck, grabbing the band in his hair so that it fell loose. He then ran his hand right up into Itachi's hair and grasped a firm handful of his long hair, pulling him closer as he moaned and wriggled against him. Itachi reached down with his spare hand to untuck his brother's shirt.

"Ah… Itachi! Nii-san… wait!" Sasuke huffed out, stopping Itachi's hand with the one which had until a second ago been under his shirt. Itachi pulled back to look at his brother. Sasuke had a strange look in his eye that Itachi couldn't quite place.

_What's with him? _He thought with a frown. _Does he think I'm gonna fuck him right here?. _Itachi's frown became one of concern as he realised that the look in Sasuke's eyes was shame. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and pushed his brother back, releasing his hold on his hair and surprising Itachi so much he actually managed to move him backwards a step. His face had a faint trace of disgust on it now and Itachi suddenly felt as if he had just fallen down an elevator shaft that had broken glass waiting at the bottom.

_Oh shit._ Was all he could think. He wanted badly to take hold of his brother and comfort him but he sensed Sasuke wanted nothing more than to be on his own right now, so instead he simply turned to leave. He felt a hand grab his wrist hard and he looked back at his brother. Sasuke was looking right at him with fear in his eyes as he launched himself at Itachi, knocking him back against the desk.

"Whoa! Sasuke… Wha..?" He began to ask but Sasuke silenced him by gently pressing his lips over Itachi's.

"I'm sorry nii-san! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed as he broke the soft kiss, lowering his head to rest on Itachi's chest. Itachi was baffled, but he instinctively raised his arms and held his sobbing brother. "I'm so sorry Itachi, I didn't mean to upset you! It's just…" He trailed off as harsh sobs violently shook throughout his body. Itachi sighed and pulled his brother close, trying his best to comfort the distraught boy.

"Sasuke… What's wrong? Did I upset you? Did I do something that made you feel uncomfortable?" He asked softly, trying his best to keep the hurt out of his voice and get the boy to calm down.

"No nii-san!" Sasuke raised his head and looked at him with such a fire in his eyes that he believed him instantly. "Please don't think that! Not ever! Everything you did was very, very pleasant and made me feel amazing! It's not you, I swear! I just…" He bit his lip and seemed unwilling to say anything further. Itachi grew all the more concerned as he saw the pain cross his brother's face.

"Sasuke, please…" He asked urgently as he rested a hand against his cheek, wiping away his brothers tears. "What is going on? What are you so scared to tell me?" Sasuke only looked up with that heart breaking torn expression on his face. He hesitantly opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door, starling them both.

"Itachi, we've opened up. We need you to come greet the exclusive guests…" Came a hesitant voice through the door.

"Get Tsunade to take care of them for now, I'll make an appearance later." He replied, closing his eyes in irritation.

"But…"

"I'm fucking busy Deidara!" He said with enough force that Sasuke could feel the desk shake.

"Hai, Itachi. Please forgive my intrusion, I will inform them immediately." Squeaked Deidara. They heard him run off down the hall before Itachi opened his eyes and looked seriously at his brother.

"Now…" He said in a hard, emotionless tone. "Tell me." He commanded. Sasuke pushed himself off of his brother, moving back so he could lean against the glass wall. He glared at Itachi with hurt and fear in his eyes. Itachi showed no emotion but he was close to breaking point, he was terrified about whatever it was upsetting his brother and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. Sasuke turned his glare to the floor as he chewed on this bottom lip, showing no sign he was going to say anything to him. He took a step towards him and put one hand gently on Sasuke's wrist and used his other hand to cautiously lift his brothers chin. Sasuke looked up at his brother and gasped when he saw the fear in his eyes. Itachi very gently placed his lips against his before pulling back and releasing a heavy sigh.

"Please Sasuke…" He whispered in a voice that broke with emotion. "Please tell me, I cant stand this. I need to know what's wrong. I beg you otouto…" He could see he was winning the boy over, Sasuke opened his mouth and looked like he was about to confess everything when the door to his office suddenly flew open. Itachi dropped his hands from Sasuke and turned to the intruder with a face that was clouded with fury. His eyes bled into his Sharingan as he glared at the swaggering and ever grinning Orochimaru. He narrowed his eyes as the reptilian man sauntered his way up to the desk.

"Itachi, I felt most neglected when you didn't come and great our party. It's almost like you don't care about me…" He hissed seductively.

_Fucking slimy snake, if not for the fact Sasuke is already upset I'd kick your ass out of my club this second…_ He thought as he balled his shaking hands into fists.

"Orochimaru." He said in a hard and emotionless voice. "I have asked you many times not to return to my clubs. Yet you never seem to heed my warnings. Now get out of my club and do not return again. I will not warn you again, Orochimaru. The next time I see you in any one of my clubs…" He trailed off as he took a step closer to the arrogant snake. "I will kill you." He finished low enough that he knew Sasuke couldn't hear. Orochimaru's grin faltered for a second before reappearing as if it never left.

"Now, now… is that anyway to treat your guest, Itachi?" He asked with a flick of his long tongue.

"Deidara. Kisame. Get this repulsive man out of my club before I remove his head from his body." He said calmly, without so much as blinking. Orochimaru's grin slid from his face completely as the two doormen came and took an arm each, escorting him out of Itachi's office. "If anyone else enters this office without a damn good reason tonight then they had better be prepared for the consequences." He said before they closed the door.

"Hai, Itachi!" They whimpered before hastily shutting the door. Itachi released the massive breath he had been holding and leaned on his desk, trying to force himself to calm down and remove his sharingan before Sasuke could see them.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered from right next to him, causing him to look up with wide shock filled eyes. He averted his eyes quickly but felt Sasuke place a hand on his cheek to stop him turning away from him. He slowly brought his eyes up to his brothers face with shame in his eyes. He hadn't wanted Sasuke to know he was this pissed off with the snake. Sasuke leant up and kissed him, surprising him and calming him. He didn't take his eyes off his baby brothers as his Sharingan melted back into his usual onyx black eyes. He kissed his brother back, licking along his bottom lip and getting a small moan of pleasure in return before Sasuke pulled back. He opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke placed a finger over his lips.

"I will tell you." He said simply. "But not here. This is not the place for this. When we return home, I promise to tell you everything Nii-san. So please… don't be worried, I'm OK. I'm sorry I freaked out. It was my fault and I'm sorry I scared you but please, lets get through tonight and then we can go home and I can tell you… everything." He finished, a small tear ran down his cheek and Itachi wiped it away with one hand as the other took hold of the hand Sasuke had used to silence him. He kissed Sasuke's finger and then nodded.

"OK otouto… but I will be holding you to that." He said with a small half smile. Sasuke smiled and went to sink once more into the soft couch, laying himself down and resting his head on the a large cushion a the end. Itachi gaxed at him a moment longer before he retook his seat at his desk and continued trying to do his paperwork.

_Sasuke… just what is it your keeping from me?_ He thought desperately. _What if its something serious? Was he hurt by someone? At school or on the street? What if… _His mind wouldn't leave it alone. He tried to be his usual business minded self but the fact that it was Sasuke meant he couldn't get it out of his mind and so he felt he had to ask.

"Sasuke…" He said hesitantly, not entirely sure how to proceed. Sasuke looked over with a smile. "Um… I'm sorry but I need to know Sasuke, has someone hurt you? At school or something?" Sasuke's smile disappeared like it had been slapped away but he quickly brought it back before he answered.

"Nii-san, you think I'd keep something like **that** from you? No, of course not… I'm sorry I made you think that, its really nothing like that!" He said with a small laugh, though Itachi could tell he was a little ruffled by the question.

By the time they were ready to close the club, Itachi was an emotional wreck. He had kept up his blank wall as best he could but he was in turmoil over what was bothering Sasuke and he knew his brother had noticed his discomfort. They had laughed and even joked throughout the long evening but Itachi's mind never gave him a moments peace, showing him images that turned his stomach and made him feel very anxious to be home. Sasuke was exhausted, he had come to the club after a very long and tedious day at the school. Itachi had knelt down and ordered him to let him carry him home, which Sasuke had allowed without so much fuss as Itachi had expected. He had carried the boy home, holding him securely in place just as he had when they were younger. It made him nostalgic for their younger years together and kept his mind occupied for the short walk home. When he had got there he had sank to his knees and let Sasuke slip off his back, managing to work his way out from under him while keeping a firm hold on his brother. Once he was able he had unlocked the door and picked his brother up bridal style, carrying him through the entrance and kicking the door shut with his heel. He threw his keys on the side and carried his brother up to his bedroom. Once they had reached Sasuke's room he had gently leant down and kissed him before moving his lips to his ear.

"Sasuke… wake up otouto. This is your room and you should probably shower before you go to bed, its surprising just how grubby you can get running a club." He whispered lightly. Sasuke made the most adorable little groan of protest at having to wake up and Itachi couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Foolish otouto… come on, lets get you into bed then. Would you like help changing?" He joked. Sasuke's eyes flew open and a hand flew to his shirt. Itachi frowned as Sasuke wiggled out of his grasp and walked away from him. He stopped in front of the bed and turned to look at Itachi, his eyes full of uncertainty.

_He must think I meant it sexually. _He realised.

"Sasuke…" He said softly.

"No…" Sasuke cut him off, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry nii-san. I overreacted." He said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and held out his hand. Itachi slowly walked over and sat next to his brother, taking his hand in both of his and raising to his lips for a kiss. "Itachi…" He let go of his brothers hand and looked him in the eye, worry leaking into them again as Sasuke called him by his name. "Itachi… I don't know where to start... I…" He broke off, seeming unable to get his words out. Itachi took his face in his hands and pulled him close, pressing his lips firmly against Sasuke's. Sasuke instantly responded, releasing a happy moan and opening his mouth for his brother. Itachi ran his tongue along the roof of Sasuke's mouth, mapping out the area and absorbing his unique taste as if for the first time. He moaned when Sasuke placed a hand on his thigh and pulled back for a gasp of air before he crashed his lips back to Sasuke's. They leaned to the side and flopped down onto the mattress, so they were laying on the bed with their feet hanging off the end. He had only meant to give Sasuke a reassuring kiss, to comfort him and let him know he could take his time, but his lust had over powered him and he began to grind his growing erection against his brothers. Sasuke broke the kiss to moan loudly and Itachi took this opportunity to raise the boys head and plant tiny kisses on his neck.

"Itachi…. Nii-san…" Whimpered Sasuke, loving the way his brother made him feel. Itachi released his neck and looked at Sasuke. His face was flushed with a light red and his eyes were full of lust. He was about to take Sasuke's lips in a passionate kiss but he made himself hold back. He knew that so long as this fear was on his mind he couldn't enjoy his time with Sasuke properly. He sighed and forced himself to sit up, running a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes. Sasuke hesitated a second and then he got up off the bed to stand in front of him. Itachi opened his eyes and looked up at the determined face of his baby brother.

"Itachi." He started in a quivering voice. "I don't know how to say it so I'm going to show you… but just promise me you will listen to what I have to say…" Itachi nodded as Sasuke began to unbutton his shirt. He swallowed hard as his fear rose to the point he was barely able to contain it. Sasuke finished unbuttoning and he looked at the ceiling as he took a deep breath to steady himself. Itachi practically had to sit on his hands to keep from ripping the boys shirt off. Sasuke shut his eyes as he slipped his shirt off and he heard Itachi's gasp.

_What the fuck… _Itachi thought as he stared in disbelief at the multiple scars that criss-crossed over his brothers upper body.

**A/N~ Wow... I have already started on the next chapter, I'm sorry for being mean and leaving you on a 'oh my god what the fuck has happened' moment... I hope you all forgive me! I will try get teh next chapter up by tomorro but i have had a request for the next chapter of Kiba's Story too so I need to try be fair... Please review, I love hearing from you!**


	5. Truth And Love

**Disclaimer: you know i dont own it...**

Itachi stood up and walked around the boy, confirming his theory that his back was also covered. His back was even worse, they had obviously been deeper wounds and there had been a great many of them. His hands clenched into fists but he couldn't stop them shaking. His eyes started to release tears against his will and he couldn't stop them. He slammed his eyes shut but the sight of his brothers scarred torso was burnt into his eyelids. Sasuke opened his eyes and slowly turned around to see his brother fighting against tears. He waited silently for his brother to look at him so that he could explain. Itachi was determined he would fight this overwhelming wave of emotion. After a few minutes his tears stopped falling and his fists stopped shaking. He let out a massive gust of air and opened his eyes to find Sasuke looking at him with shame and disgust in his eyes. It was such a heart-wrenching look that it nearly sent him over the edge again.

"Who…" He started but Sasuke raised a hand and wiped away his remaining tears before taking a deep breath and taking his hand. Itachi let his baby brother pull him to the bed and he sat next to him. He raised his arms and wrapped them tightly around his brother pulling him close against him. Sasuke adjusted himself a little so he was comfortable and sighed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't ever have to show anyone this, especially not you." He said sadly. "But I don't want to keep things from you. Remember your promise though nii-san, hear me through?" Itachi simply nodded and began to rub reassuringly and softly up and down his back. He seemed to take comfort in this. "Well… This is from my punishments." Itachi froze. "Father said I mustn't tell you… he said you'd hate me and never speak to me again…"

"Why on earth would you believe such foolishness otouto?" Itachi fumed, trying hard to keep his anger under control but unable to hold back the question. Sasuke raised his head to look at him.

"So… You don't?" He asked quietly. Itachi scoffed as he stood up, pushing Sasuke aside so that he didn't hurt him.

"What reason have I **ever** given you to think I would hate you, in any way shape or form?" He asked, outraged that his brother had thought so little of him.

"Nii-san… I'm sorry. The few times I actually saw you over the years, father was always there! He was always watching and he never let us have so much as a minute alone! He said that the day you left you had told him that you wanted me to excel as you had." Sasuke hung his head, unable to look at the fury rising across Itachi's face. "The first was that day… For my bursting in his office." Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he forced himself to remain still until his brother was finished. "it was the worst one. They were deep and they hurt like hell. After that he found reason with nearly everything I did… If I got low grades or failed a test, even by the tiniest margin…" Tears began to fall on the soft carpet.

_The old man figured out my weakness and yours baby brother…_ Itachi's heart nearly broke as he realised that both he and his brother had the same weakness; the love they held for their brother. _I never should have left. This was done to you because I was a fool and believed him when he gave his word. I'm so sorry… Sasuke… _He walked over and sat next to Sasuke again, wrapping the boy protectively in his arms and pulling him close.

"I never forgot though." Said Sasuke as he lifted his head and looked at his brother with pride. "I never let him see my tears, like you told me. Not once. I took every lash without letting him see a single tear… I tried so hard to be brave like you said Itachi…" He broke off as his broken body was wracked with harsh sobs. Itachi pulled his face close to his chest and rested his chin over his head. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brothers chest and wept freely.

They remained that way for a long time, Itachi stroking gently at his back and humming soothingly. Sasuke eventually stopped crying but they still remained locked in their comforting hold. Finally Itachi sighed and looked down at his brother, pulling his face gently away from his chest. He smiled reassuringly and pressed his lips against Sasuke's for a moment before he spoke.

"I told father before I left…" He started, not sure if he should be saying this but deciding to be honest as his brother had been. "That if he **ever**… even **considered** doing this to you, then I would come back for you and I would take you away." Sasuke gasped as he told him the truth. "I made him swear that you would never have this happen to you even once or I would come get you and we would leave the Uchiha name behind forever." Tears began to leak from his eyes as his emotions broke through the protective barrier he tried to keep them behind. "I am so… so sorry Sasuke. I promised you that I would always be there for you and then I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I should never have left you with that disgusting excuse for a father." He slipped off the bed and knelt down on the floor in front of Sasuke before dropped his head. "Sasuke…" Sasuke had placed his hands on either side of Itachi's face and now fought to raise it so that he could look his brother in the eye. Once he finally had his brothers attention, he smiled.

_Damn boy knows how to make my heart stop… _He thought as Sasuke planted his lips firmly over his. Itachi raised his chin a little, putting more force into the kiss before pulling back to look at Sasuke. They shared a moment of eye contact, each understanding the others need. Then their lips clashed together in a hot and passionate kiss that made them both moan. Sasuke purred appreciatively as Itachi lovingly caressed his chest while fighting his tongue for entrance into his mouth. Itachi ran his unused hand up through Sasuke's hair as he pulled him off the bed and into his lap. Sasuke gasped as he straddled over his brothers knees and rubbed his groin down into Itachi's. Their kiss was grew heated to the point where Sasuke pulled away as he moaned and threw his head back. Itachi took this opportunity to lavish his love all over his baby brother's abused upper body, trailing kisses down from his neck along his collarbone and over his shoulder. He kissed every scar he could access from this angle and then he grasped his brother behind his thighs as he stood up. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck as his brother stood and then he wrapped his legs around his waist as he leant his head forward so that he could press his lips against Itachi's. He whimpered as Itachi laid him gently on the bed, sliding a hand up his body to play with a hardened nipple and his other up to his baby brothers ass. He moaned as his erection throbbed painfully, pushing against Sasuke's and making his little brother cry out in delight. He felt Sasuke release his legs from around his waist while his hands frantically tugged at his shirt, desperately trying to remove the offensive clothing. Itachi reached up and simply ripped the buttons off, slipping his arms out of the shirt and throwing it to the floor in his need to feel more of his brother's skin against his own. Sasuke moaned in appreciation and ran his hands over Itachi's firm and muscular torso. He froze and pulled out of the passionate kiss when he felt something metal around his brothers neck. Itachi kept still as Sasuke reached up and ran his hand over the necklace he had given his brother so many years ago. Both were breathing in shallow gasps but Itachi smiled at the tears of joy that were forming in Sasuke's eyes.

"Foolish otouto…" He managed to pant out "I promised I would never take it off remember…?" Sasuke positively squealed as he threw his arms around his brothers neck and covered his face in kisses.

Itachi waited as his brother smothered his face in happy kisses before eventually beginning to trail kisses over his brother's body again, this time able to manoeuvre so that he was able to kiss every single scar lovingly before he pressed his lips over Sasuke's nipple, flicking the hardened nub with his tongue and sucking gently. Sasuke arched his back and tugged at his trousers, unzipping both his own and Itachi's before squirming delightfully as he attempted to slide them down. Itachi leaned back, releasing the nipple he was teasing and removed his shoes, trousers and boxers to reveal his throbbing erection. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in his brothers girth and he licked his lips hungrily as he slid his own trousers and underwear down, kicking off his shoes in the process. Sasuke wriggled back until his head hit the pillows and then he reached for his beloved brother. Itachi knelt on the end of the bed, drinking in the beauty and the damage of Sasuke's body before he leant on his hands and slowly crawled his way forward so he was over his baby brother.

"Nii-san…" He whispered as he gazed up at Itachi. "I love you nii-san." Itachi stared at his brother in wonder, curiosity rising at the memory this brought back to him.

_Even after everything he's been through he's the same…_ He thought as he pressed his body down to Sasuke's. He pushed his curisity aside for now and focused on his baby brother.

"I love you too Sasuke." He said with a smile as he took his lips in a slow, open mouthed kiss. He let their tongues meet in the air before he pressed his lips to Sasuke's, only to pull back again and repeat the process at a different angle. Sasuke whined at his teasing and he smiled again as he thrust his tongue into his mouth. He moaned as he rubbed his now constraint free erection against his brothers. He let his hand slide down and take a gentle but firm hold of Sasuke's throbbing, leaking dick. He rubbed his hand along the length and made Sasuke moan beautifully. He gave his brothers lips a final lingering kiss before he began to lick and kiss his way down his body, until he reached his groin. He marvelled at his brothers dick before running the tip of his tongue along the slit. Sasuke gasped and writhed with the pleasure of feeling his beloved brother doing such wickedly wonderful things to his body. Itachi laced kisses along the length of his brothers erection and licked along the sensitive vein underneath before taking the tip in his mouth and moaning with satisfaction. Sasuke continued to gasp repeatedly and he thrust his hips ever so lightly upwards as Itachi began to slowly sink his mouth over more of his leaking dick, until he had the whole thing encased. Then he applied a small amount of suction as he drew back, licking and tasting along the way. He repeated this slow and teasing process, moistening his brothers erection with his saliva. Once he felt he had driven his brother close enough to madness he began to bob his head at a slightly faster pace, making Sasuke make delicious mewling sounds that went straight to his own throbbing dick. He moaned as he sucked harder and moved faster, letting the vibrations travel through his brothers pulsating dick and making hi whine and grab fistfuls of the bed sheets. He finally slowed and pulled off with a slight pop and Sasuke instantly reached for him, needing to have him assault his lips again. Itachi lay his body next to Sasuke but leaned over his chest so he could kiss him with a slow tentative kiss that made his whole body ache. He reached into the bedside drawer behind him without removing his lips from his brothers and rummaged around until he found what he was after. He brought out the lube and opened it, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers. He forced himself to pull back from his brother's devilishly addictive lips.

"Sasuke…" He managed to pant.

"I know Nii-san… It's gonna hurt right?" Sasuke looked at his brother with a look that said he would do anything to make him happy. Itachi nodded and gently pressed his lips back to their home over his brothers. He moved his hand down between Sasuke's legs and let the fingers with the lube trace gently around his entrance. Sasuke gasped and shivered at the cold touch but didn't move his lips from his brothers, except for to lick his tongue along his bottom lip. Itachi moaned as he opened his mouth and let his brothers tongue in to explore. He swirled his fingers around Sasuke's entrance in soothing circular motions as he slipped a finger inside. Sasuke arched his back slightly and moaned into his mouth, letting his tongue become more forceful as he gasped for air whenever his lips parted from Itachi's. Their kiss deepened, with Sasuke leaning his head to the side and running his hand through Itachi's hair, pulling him closer and holding him in place. Itachi continued to swirl his fingers as Sasuke tried to attack his tongue with his own and he slowly slipped in a second finger causing Sasuke whimper slightly but more from pleasure than pain. He waited until he felt the muscles in his ass relax before he pushed these two fingers slightly higher, hooking them over and searching for the bundle of nerves that would make his baby brother see stars. He was just in the process of sucking Sasuke's bottom lip when he cried out in pleasure.

_Found it otouto… _He thought with a devious grin as he began to kiss his neck. He began to make a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching his brother slowly and making sure to graze that special bundle of nerves every so often to make him cry out in pleasure rather than pain. His erection was throbbing intensely and painfully but he was determined to try and make this as pleasurable for his brother as he could while also making it as painless as he could manage. On one of his brushes to the prostate he slipped a third finger into his brother, hoping it would take his mind off the pain. Sauke winced but showed no other sign of displeasure. Again he waited until the muscles around his fingers eased slightly before he pressed against the special bundle and began his gentle scissoring motion as he sucked at his brothers neck, marking him as his and his alone. He pitied anyone who tried to take his brother from him, because he knew he would kill anyone who tried. But this line of thinking brought back the unpleasant issue of his abused body and so he pushed all these thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on pleasuring his brother once again. Sasuke lay panting hard, he had one fist over his mouth and he was biting on it both from pain and pleasure. Itachi raised his head to look at his brother and watched as his expressions flickered between pain, pleasure and lust. He kissed the top of his nose lightly as Sasuke cried out again from having his special place stroked.

"Nii-san…" He whimpered pathetically between gasps. "Please… I need you…" He begged. He released Itachi's hair as his older brother positioned himself so that he was kneeling between his legs. He withdrew his fingers, being sure to hit Sasuke's prostate on the way and smiling when he cried out. He squeezed some more lube onto his hand before snapping the lid shit against his chest and tossing the bottle aside somewhere. He slicked the lube along his erection, hissing slightly at the cold of it before he placed himself at his brothers entrance. He placed one hand on his hip and used the other to link his fingers together with Sasuke's on the pillow above his head. He looked at Sasuke with love and concern, until Sasuke nudged his hips down and he slowly inched his way into his ass.

"Fuck! Sasuke!" He gasped as Sasuke's ass sucked at his intruding dick but he forced himself to hold back from ramming in hard as his instincts told him to.

Sasuke squeezed his hand at the enormous intruder in his ass and let out a small whine of pain. Itachi finally slid the last of himself into his baby brother and collapsed onto Sasuke's chest, panting with the effort of not blowing his load right there. He waited until he felt the muscles around his dick loosened before lifting himself off Sasuke's chest enough to look him in the eye. He saw the pain that was there, but it was buried beneath the love and adoration and he felt his heart swell. He leant down and pressed his lips to Sasuke's as he very gently began to move his hips, trying to find his brothers sweet spot without hurting him too much in the process. He set an excruciatingly slow but steady pace of gentle thrusts as he opened his mouth and slid his tongue into Sasuke's warm and delicious mouth. He lovingly licked at everything he could reach before he pulled back, letting their lips brush lightly against each other as he gazed at him. At that moment he hit Sasuke's prostate and his little brothers face exploded with emotion as he cried out in delight, bucking his hips up and making Itachi gasp. He aimed himself to hit that spot every time and began to thrust slightly faster. The hand on Sasuke's hip squeezed and pulled him towards his brother as thrust back and forth into his ass. Sasuke reached up and let the fingers of his spare hand twine in Itachi's long hair, drawing it back from his face while the other squeezed Itachi's hand hard. Itachi made sure he hit Sasuke's prostate every time, making him cry out over and over.

"Nii-san…" He pulled Itachi closer and he turned his head to lace his neck with kisses as his thrusting continued to increase in speed. They rocked together, bodies molding into one. He moaned as Sasuke pushed back against his thrusts and he felt a warmth spreading through his lower regions that told him he was close to his orgasm. He moved the hand at Sasuke's hip and grasped his erection with it, beginning to pump in time to his thrusts.

"Ah… Nii-san! I…" Sasuke gasped between deep moans of pleasure. He tilted his hips up as he wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist and locked them there. Itachi gasped at this adjustment and he lost his control completely, he slammed himself in and out of Sasuke while pumping furiously at his dick.

"Itachi..!" Sasuke called out his name and moaned loudly as his orgasm washed over him. He sprayed jets of warm, white cum over his and Itachi's chest and his mind went blank. Itachi felt his brothers orgasm, as his muscles clamped down on his dick. He went over the edge when he heard his brother calling his name and he thrust a final time before he came hard in his baby brothers ass.

"Fuck! Sasuke!" He moaned loudly before he let himself collapse onto his brothers chest. He stayed there a moment, building up the strength to move again as they both panted heavily. When he finally found some small reserve of energy he rolled to lay beside his brother, his now softening dick sliding out of his brothers ass and using the hand he had pumped his brothers throbbing dick with to pull his brother close. He wiped at his and Sasuke's chests with a corner of the bed sheets, allowing Sasuke to comfortably lay his head on his chest and cuddle up to him. Sasuke raised his head briefly to plant an exhausted and loving kiss on his lips before he lay his head back down on his chest. They drifted off to sleep that way, with their fingers still laced together.

**A/N~ Phew! I am officially knackered. I really hope this has come out as well as i think it has - i have literally stayed up all night to get this finished for you guys... now im going to go get some sleep. i hope to get another chapter up today but i may well just sleep all day so it might not be til tomoro...**


	6. The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters (but i wish i owned Itachi...)**

Itachi wanted to scream. He watched as his beloved otouto was tied to a rack by his wrists before being flogged repeatedly by their father. He watched as his baby brother called out to him for help and screamed in agony, fighting back tears the whole time. He saw the pain and the shame shining in his eyes. But try as he might he couldn't move. He was chained in place, his shackles rattled and he strained at the restraints with every ounce of strength he could muster but he couldn't break free. His voice couldn't reach his brother, couldn't comfort him or make his torment end. He watched and he wept.

Itachi's eyes flew open, he was breathing in harsh ragged breaths and he felt like his heart would explode from the pain. His eyes bled from his deep onyx into his Sharingan and clenched his teeth together hard. He tried his best to hide his distress from Sasuke, who was sleeping soundly beside him. He quietly got up from the bed and put on his boxers and trousers before exiting his baby brothers room. He fled down the hallway, heading for the courtyard out back. Once he got there he fell to his knees and threw his fists against the ground as his scream of outrage and misery finally escaped him. He closed his eyes tight and wept furious and disgusted tears that burnt like acid as they fell.

_Why? _He thought to himself desperately, as he slowly got to his feet. _Why would he do that to his own son? Why… weren't you there to protect him? _He threw his fist into the nearest wall, causing it to crack under the devastating force of the blow. _Why did you leave him there? Why weren't you smart enough to know what would happen? Why did you __**let**__ this happen to him? _Blow after blow hit the wall, leaving a large indent with cracks reaching out in every direction. He growled in frustration and finally he threw both fists against the wall before leaning his forehead forward to rest between them for a moment. The burning tears still fell and he sobbed as he turned and slowly slid down the wall. He rested his head in his hands and wept for his inability to protect the one person he cared about in the world.

_Did the old man seriously think he could keep this from me? _He thought once he had calmed down. _Why on earth would he have let Sasuke come spend the summer here? He cant really have thought I wouldn't find out… Maybe he thought I was bluffing when I said I'd abandon the family name… _He frowned as he tried to understand his fathers impossible mind. _Well, as much as I wish I could understand this I suppose there's little I can actually do. How Sasuke never hated me… _His thought trailed off as his eyes slowly returned to their normal black and he stumbled to his feet. He took a deep calming breath and let it go in a massive gust as he headed back indoors. His troubled thoughts whirled around his mind at impossible speeds while he walked. He hesitated outside Sasuke's room, debating whether he was composed enough to let the boy see him yet. He decided that he wasn't and walked up the hall to his own room, entering and closing the door with his heel. He sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair and crossed the room.

_Sasuke… What am I gonna do with you?_ He took off his pants and boxers as he entered his en suite and started up his shower. _I guess the first call of business today is going to get the rest of your stuff then… _

_I'd thought perhaps we could have a catch up, watch some films. Normal brother stuff. But then… I guess we're never gonna be normal brothers now… _He chewed on his bottom lip as he stepped under the stream of warm water, letting himself relax as it eased his tense muscles. He closed his eyes as the water ran down his body and raised his hands to run his fingers over his hair, sweeping it away from his face as his troubled mind began to flash through sexy images of his brother. _Fuck… I actually screwed my own baby brother… Too damn irresistible for his own good… _He thought to himself as he braced an arm against the wall and rested his head over it. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his twitching erection. He smiled as he recalled the image of his brothers beautiful face as he had reached his climax, only mere hours ago. He frowned suddenly realising he didn't actually know what time it was, not that it particularly mattered but he had a feeling it would be best to get to heir parents while their father was at work. He sensed that Sasuke would actually be upset with him if he beat the shit out of their own father, even if he was a sick and twisted old man.

_He didn't have any issues with crossing the very forbidden brotherly love line…_ He shut the thought down, although he did allow himself a small grin at the thought of slamming their fathers bloodied head into a wall as hard as he could. He lingered on the thought a little and then sighed as he pushed it aside and shut off the water.

"Nii-san… It's not nice to sneak out of bed before the other person wakes up you know…" Sasuke said with his sexy little pout, trying to cover a smile as Itachi spun around to find his younger brother holding out a towel for him. "It makes it seem like your ashamed or something…"

"Fuck Sasuke… How the fuck do you manage to surprise me?" He said with a hint of irritation. He instantly regretted his tone as Sasuke's face fell sombre.

_Shit… _He thought as he reached out and grabbed his brother, making him gasp as he pulled him tightly against his chest.

"If your always being so sneaky how can I surprise you on your birthday?" He asked in a softer tone. Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around his big brother.

"Nii-san… you've already surprised me." He said while he scattered light kisses over his muscular shoulders. "You brought me here, you remembered things I thought you would long have put aside… Not to mention there's the fact we did... some forbidden stuff... last night, that was pretty surprising…" They both laughed as they pulled back slightly, keeping their arms wrapped around each other. Itachi leant down and kissed his baby brother on the forehead, making him pull the most adorable face as he wrinkled his nose.

"Hmm, well I had a different kind of surprise in mind for your birthday." He said secretively, dropping his arms and heading around Sasuke to go get dressed. "Now, get clean otouto. We leave in an hour…" Sasuke looked at him quizzically.

"Where are we going? And what kind of surprise?" He asked as he stepped into the shower.

"To get the rest of your things." Itachi said bluntly, ignoring the second question completely. Sasuke turned slowly to look at his brother. Itachi was pulling clothes out of his drawers without looking at him, trying his best to act normal. "Your not going back there after summer ends." He looked over at Sasuke at last and was annoyed to see him preparing to argue.

_Is he really that surprised? _He thought with a frown. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Itachi beat him to it.

"I figured now's the best time." He said as he stepped into his boxers. "Father will be at work." He glanced over while picking up his trousers and saw Sasuke was chewing his lip, clearly torn about something. "What?" He asked finally, annoyed that his baby brother actually seemed to be upset by this whole scenario.

"Why?" He asked slowly, trying not to upset Itachi anymore than he already was.

"Did you really think I would let you go back there?" Itachi snapped back harsher than he meant to. He worked to restrain his emotions before continuing. "I thought you'd be pleased." He said bitterly, zipping up his trousers and reaching for his shirt. Sasuke's hand appeared on his wrist and he marvelled again at how silent his brothers movements were. He kept all emotion off his face as he looked at his brother.

"I am pleased…" Sasuke started. "But I don't want to be a burden." Itachi blinked, losing control of his blank expression as shock covered his face.

_Burden…? _He felt his anger start to rise and he yanked his wrist free, closing his eyes as he fought to keep control. _Dammit Sasuke, how is it your able to piss me off so damn much yet at the same time make me worry about you all the more?_

"Sasuke. What could possibly make you think you would be a burden?" He asked flatly. Sasuke hung his head in embarrassment.

"I don't want father to know how I feel about you." He whispered. Itachi felt the frustration biting to break free, he clenched his shaking hands into fists and tried to calm himself.

"He already knows." He said through gritted teeth. He opened his eyes as Sasuke took in a barely audible gasp and raised his head, looking at him with wet eyes that leaked small tears down his face. Itachi sighed as he felt his anger start to subside. He reached out and took Sasuke's chin before leaning down and kissing away his tears. Once they were gone he pulled back but kept hold of his chin, forcing him to look at him. "Foolish otouto. Why do you think he threatened you with me? Saying I would hate you… never leaving us alone…"

_Until now…_ The thought bit into his temper again and he frowned, dropping his hand from Sasuke's chin. Sasuke was still staring at him, disbelief being slowly replaced by understanding.

"Sasuke. He used you to get me to do what he wanted me to… And then he used me to make you behave the way he wanted you to." He hung his head as he balled his fists tight enough to make his nails dig into his skin. "I let him abuse you and lie to you…" He mumbled to himself.

"Nii-san… This wasn't your fault! You weren't even there!" Sasuke began, trying to relieve his brothers unnecessary guilt.

"I should have been!" Itachi snapped back, glaring at his brother briefly before looking away. After a few deep breaths he looked back at his baby brother. "I should have been. I said I would always be there for you and then I let you get hurt. I failed as a big brother then… I wont now." He said softly.

"Nii-san…"

"Enough, Sasuke. Get ready, I want to avoid father and that means going now." He picked up his shirt and left the room, leaving Sasuke to his troubled thoughts.

_Never again… _He thought as he walked slowly down the hallway. _Never again will I let you be hurt, not by anyone. No one will touch you but me… No one._

**A/N~ Sorry this is a little shorter than normal and took a little longer than i planned, tues and weds are my bf's nights off work so for those two nights i may not be as quick to update - but i will try to make up for it the rest of the week! Anyway, please review as always and i hope you like it!**


	7. Uchiha No More

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Itachi... and maybe Sasuke... but I dont so I write this fic!**

_For someone who is trying my last nerve, I have to say he looks fucking edible… _Itachi thought as he bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a smile. He was looking at Sasuke with mild amusement as the boy sat on the floor glaring up at him. _Best not tell him that though… He'd probably throw another tantrum and then never pull these adorable faces anymore… _Sasuke had just thrown a minor tantrum. He had begrudgingly had his shower, taking an such excruciatingly long time that Itachi had actually gone and dragged him out. He had then tried his hardest to get his older brother into bed rather than put his clothes on. Itachi had endured these tantalizing efforts for the greater good, against his will of course. Eventually however he had found the inner strength to remove his brothers delicious body from his own and headed towards the main entrance. He'd heard something shatter and turned to see Sasuke swearing and throwing half-hearted punches at the walls. Itachi had crossed his arms and leant his shoulder against the wall to watch in amusement his display of ridiculous but very cute, immature behaviour. When Sasuke had eventually run out of ways to continue his tantrum he had plonked his ass on the floor to glare up at Itachi with his eyes narrowed, his nose wrinkled and his favourite pout.

_You'd think I was forcing him to throw out all his toys or something… _He sighed heavily as he lifted his shoulder from the wall and walked over to his baby brother, reaching out with one hand to help him up.

"Sasuke…" He started, his amusement giving way to irritation. "What is it that's bothering you? Do you not want to stay here… With me?" He half joked. Sasuke's jaw dropped and he frowned as he took his brothers hand. He allowed Itachi to pull him to his feet before he wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in the hair around his neck.

"You know damn well its not that…" He mumbled. "I just know what's going to happen… I don't want you to kill father and lose you all over again." He finished as he looked up at his older brother.

_So that's what he's been thinking…_ Itachi thought as his eyes widened with shock and realisation. _He knows if I see father I'm gonna lose it and he doesn't want me to… He wants to protect me… _He smiled and relaxed a little as he took Sasuke's face in his hands and kissed him lightly, then he pulled back again so he could look Sasuke in the eye.

"Sasuke… I'm pissed." He admitted flatly. "I'm pissed that father did this to you. I'm pissed you didn't ever tell me. I'm pissed I let this happen to you." Sasuke opened his mouth to but in that it wasn't Itachi's fault but he placed his hand over his lips before continuing quickly. "I admit that if I see father I am probably going to beat the crap out of him… **If** I lose it. There is always the chance that I wont because I don't want to lose you now that your back in my life… I've done everything I could to make this place ready for you. When I was sent to private school, I promised you I would always be there for you and I let you down. But I worked hard, so that once you were old enough you could come and live with me… If you wanted to that is. I will not let you go back to that house without me again. If you don't want to live here then I will find you somewhere else but I will not stand by while you are in danger." He took his hands away from Sasuke's face as he turned towards the door. "I wont let anyone hurt you again Sasuke." He said over his shoulder. "Now, I'm going to go get the rest of your things from that house with or without your help." With that he headed outside and got in his car. He waited a moment before he heard Sasuke get in the passenger seat and he started the car without a word.

Itachi cut the engine once they were outside their parents. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, collecting boxes and bags from the back seat before heading up to the front door. He found his way blocked by Sasuke, who was looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"Please… Itachi." Sasuke whispered. "Please don't so anything that means I lose you again." He stepped aside after a moment and Itachi went and rang the bell.

"Hai?" Their mother answered the door looking confused to see her sons back so soon. A smile broke out on her face until she saw the thunderous look on Itachi's face. "Sasuke? Itachi? What are you two doing here?" She stood aside to let them in and closed the door behind them.

"Is father here?" Itachi demanded. His mother narrowed her eyes at his tone but shook her head. "Good. Sasuke, lets get this done. I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be." He headed for Sasuke's room, ignoring his mother completely as she flustered around them both.

"Itachi. What do you think you are doing? If you don't answer me I shall just bring your father home early and you can deal with him." She said, trying to appear more forceful. Itachi opened drawers and dumped any clothes in bags while any other items he loaded into boxes. Sasuke was collecting the few belongings he had that were scattered in other rooms.

"Sasuke will not be coming back here." Itachi finally answered his mother, looking at her with disgust.

"What? That is not for you to decide Itachi! He is mine and your fathers son an.." She began, trembling slightly under the unpleasant look he gave her.

"Your son?" Itachi cut her off, his voice tainted with contempt and hate. "He's your son yes… And he is my brother. That you would let that happen to your son is beyond me… you disgust me, you are not fit to be called his mother!" He was shouting by the end, his rage trying to break free. He turned away from the vile woman and continued packing his brothers things. His mother had flinched at these words like Itachi had hit her.

"I… I don't know what your talking about Itachi! You have no place to speak to me that way!" She recovered. Itachi turned back to her with a growl.

"You really expect me to believe that?" He asked ominously. Sasuke placed a box of his collections by the front door and then came to help Itachi in his room. He grabbed a fresh box and opened his cupboard to start packing the things in there. He paused briefly as he looked at his mother with pain evident in his eyes.

"No she doesn't." He interjected, before looking away from her and continuing with his packing. Itachi looked at his brother with a frown. "She just didn't think you'd find out. So she's going to play dumb and pretend she didn't ignore it."

"Sasuke, what have you told him?" She snarled at her younger son.

"Don't you dare speak to him that way." Itachi said coldly, turning back to look at her. She looked at him and cringed as the hatred in his eyes seemed to burn at her guilty conscience. "You sat there and watched. You knew what father was doing and you let him… did you ever even **try** to stop him?" She cringed all the more, knowing that anything she said at this point was useless. Itachi glared at her a moment longer before returning to the important task of packing. "You disgust me woman. You are no mother to either of us. Get out of our sight." He finished simply. She hesitated before she fled the room, sobs racking her chest.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke whispered. Itachi looked over at his baby brother. "We should hurry. She's calling father." Itachi raised an eyebrow but nodded and then grabbed the nearest box and heading to bedside table.

_How could he possibly know that..? Hmm, I guess it does make sense if you think about it… _He thought as he opened the drawer and gasped when he saw a crumpled, dirty piece of paper hiding beneath a magazine. He slowly shook open the note he had written nearly six years ago before looking up at a blushing Sasuke.

"I felt better… knowing it was near me." He said shyly. "It… felt like you were protecting me…" He turned a deep reed as he picked up his box and headed out to place it with the other one at the front door.

_Protecting you…?_ Itachi thought, hands shaking slightly. _If only it had been… Sasuke…_ He forced himself to hold onto his emotions and chucked it in the box, along with everything else he found in the drawer. He picked up the bags of clothes and took them, along with his box out to the main hall and placed them with the others.

"Is this everything?" He asked gently, coming to a stop beside his brother. Sasuke nodded as he slipped his hand into Itachi's and squeezed softly. Itachi squeezed back before he let go of the slightly smaller hand and picked up all the bags and opened the front door. He made his way down to his car and began throwing the bags in, before taking the box Sasuke had carried down and placing it carefully on the far back seat. He stood up straight and saw a flicker of movement headed towards Sasuke. His eyes flew into his Sharingan and he moved in the way of the kick meant to connect with his baby brother. It struck him squarely in the shoulder blades and hurt like hell.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke whispered as he saw pain fly across Itachi's face. Itachi tried his best to mask it and smiled at his brother.

"Finish loading the car Sasuke, I think father wants to speak to me." Sasuke stared at his brother a long moment before running to get the other boxes. Itachi turned and looked down at his father with a murderous glint in his blazing red eyes.

"You're a fool Itachi! How dare you attempt to dishonour the Uchiha name by showing up here and making a public spectacle like this?" His father ranted, aiming a punch at his face. Itachi grabbed his fathers fist and held it in mid air, making the old man wince in pain.

"You brought dishonour to the Uchiha name father, not I." He said coldly, watching as his fathers eyes widened in surprise at being spoken to with such contempt. "The only difference is… I don't care."

"What foolishness is this Itachi?" Spat his father, trying to throw his son off balance by sweeping his feet out from under him. Itachi merely dodged around the attack and countered quickly with a solid punch to his fathers gut.

"You disgust me." Said Itachi flatly, fighting the compulsion he felt to simply rip his father apart. "You desecrated your own sons body. You abused **my** otouto… If not for the fact I promised Sasuke…" He trailed off as he leant in close to his fathers ear. "I would kill you." He whispered. He removed his fist from his fathers gut and stood over him as he crumpled to the floor. His eyes faded back to their usual deep onyx and he forced himself to turn around as he heard Sasuke shut his car door, having loaded the last boxes into the back.

"We will not return here again." He said over his shoulder as he started to walk away. "You are nothing to us. Uchiha is a vile and tainted name that we will no longer bear." He opened his car door and got in, seeing Sasuke do the same at the passenger side. They shut their doors in unison and he smiled at Sasuke as he ruffled his hair slightly before starting the engine and driving away for the last time, with their father still lying on the ground in the driveway.

"Well…" Itachi said as they turned into their driveway at last. "Home sweet home, Sasuke…" He turned and smiled at his brother as he got out the car. "Lets leave everything here for now, I think I need a drink." He headed up through the entrance and made his way to a grand dining room that had a very large and well stocked bar at the far end. He poured two shots of sake and handed one to Sasuke, who looked hesitant and unsure.

"It's not gonna bite you Sasuke…" He laughed before he tilted his head back and drank his shot quickly. "Tch! Wow… I should get more of this…" He mumbled as he poured himself a second, slightly larger shot.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke stopped him from drinking his second shot by placing a hand on his wrist and removing the glass from his hand. Itachi was a little confused as he let his brother bull him into a hug. "Thank you…" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around his baby brother and held him awhile.

_Sasuke… At least this time I was able to protect you… I was there for you. _He thought to himself. The pain in his shoulder blades was still there, but it had been worth it to protect his brother for once. He sighed and pulled away from Sasuke, leaning on the bar a moment.

"Ah… I need a shower, the warm water will do me good!" Sasuke looked at him suspiciously for a second before he smiled and followed his brother up to his room. "Oh..? Are you planning on joining me Sasuke?" He teased as his brother stopped in front of his bed with him. Sasuke blushed pink as he reached out and undid his shirt, running his hands lightly over his torso as it fluttered to the ground. Itachi released a moan as Sasuke kissed one of his nipples gently, flicking his tongue very lightly across the tip. He wound a hand into his soft spikes and pulled his face upwards so he could taste his baby brothers lips. Sasuke took off his own shirt as Itachi ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Itachi suddenly turned his head to the side and fought to suppress a smirk.

"I got hurt today you know Sasuke…" He started, slyly looking out the corner of his eye at his little brothers confused, but ever so adorable face. "It's **ever **so painful…" He continued as a grin slowly crept across Sasuke's face.

"Nii-san… What can I do to make it better Nii-san…?" Asked Sasuke with a lust filled, husky voice. Itachi pretended to ponder for a moment before he turned his head back to look at Sasuke with an evil grin. He winked as he gently pushed Sasuke onto the bed. Sasuke gasped and pretended he was shocked, making Itachi laugh softly.

"I'm sure I'll think of something…" He said as he crawled on top of his baby brother. "Foolish otouto…" He finished as he kissed him passionately.

**A/N~ I wasnt expecting to get this up today but I am pleased to say I think it has turned out pretty well... I hope you like it, as always please review... I love hearing from you! Will hopefully be posting the next chapter tomorrow, will probably be another lemon before heading out to the club... Enjoy!**


	8. First Secrets

**Disvlaimer: I wish that I owned Itachi... and maybe Sasuke... but I dont, nor do I own any other part of naruto**

_Sasuke tastes better every time…_ Thought Itachi as he rested one hand against his baby brothers cheek and slid his tongue over Sasuke's lips into his delicious and addictive mouth. He ran his spare hand slowly up the inside of his thigh and smiled at the lust filled mewling sounds he made in response. Sasuke snaked his hands over every part of Itachi he could reach before settling one hand in his long hair and one in the sore spot of his shoulder blades, pulling him closer to his body in the need to feel his skin against his own. Itachi moaned in deep pleasure as his baby brother thrust his hips upwards slightly, driving his already throbbing erection into painful turmoil as it ached to be inside him. Itachi moved his hand up to the boys erection and squeezed it gently through the fabric, catching his moan of pleasure in his mouth. He fought one handed to release the confines of Sasuke's pants and purred with pleasure when they came free and he was able to run his hand along his brothers now unrestricted dick. Sasuke moved his hands so he could remove his brothers offensive clothing, not wanting to have him covered by anything. Their kiss became harder as lust began to make them gasp for breath during brief partings of their lips, both of them feeling an urgency about their need for one another. Sasuke barely got his brothers erection free before one of his hands flew back to his hair, needing to keep his brothers face as close as he could as their lips continued to meet in fiery and passionate clashes. Itachi let Sasuke slide his tongue into his own mouth at times, enjoying the sensation of his brothers explorations. He felt Sasuke shift his body and was actually surprised when the younger brother managed to flip him onto his back, straddling his chest and laying himself as flat as he could on his torso to continue their kiss. He moaned slightly as Sasuke temptingly rubbed his ass against the tip of his erection and his hands slowly slipped their way down to grip his ass, squeezing gently but firmly. Sasuke squeaked in pleasure before he wriggled and slipped his way out of his remaining clothes, before sitting himself up straight. He smiled a very sexy and teasing smile at his brother before he leant down and began trailing kisses down his torso and abdomen, sliding off his body as he went. When he reached his groin he pulled back slightly, nervous but excited by his brothers large leaking dick. Itachi propped himself on his elbow, watching as his baby brother relieved him of his clothing.

_Is he ever found out just how what seeing him like this does to me…_ He thought with a smile as Sasuke slowly began to slide his hand over his erection. He watched as Sasuke slowly leant down and gasped as he took his length into his mouth. He bit his lip as he savoured the feeling of having his brothers tongue lick at every part of his erection it could and he moaned as Sasuke began to slowly bob his head, applying a small amount of suction before he became more confident and even began to moan himself as he sucked and bobbed with more conviction. Itachi let himself fall back onto his pillows and let his eyes close as his brother made his dick feel amazing. He moaned in pleasure repeatedly as Sasuke varied his suction and pace, until he suddenly stopped and licked the large vein from base to tip before releasing him and crawling back up his body. Itachi opened his eyes and saw his baby brothers face in front of his, looking very smug and pleased with himself. He ran a finger across Sasuke's bottom lip before suddenly shifting and rolling back to their original positions, although he caught Sasuke's wrists as they rolled and pulled them over Sasuke's head. He held them with one hand and leant in close as if to kiss his brother. Sasuke tilted his chin to receive his kiss but Itachi paused before their lips met and smiled teasingly.

"Foolish otouto..." He whispered in a lust filled husky voice, letting his lips brush temptingly against Sasuke's but not letting them meet. He pulled back slightly as he used his other hand to stroke Sasuke's bottom lip again. "It's not nice to tease your Aniki…" Sasuke opened his mouth and licked at Itachi's fingers, wrapping his tongue around them and pulling them into his mouth before beginning to suck on them gently. Itachi groaned as Sasuke slipped his moist tongue over his fingers, soaking them in saliva and making his heart pound furiously. He pulled his fingers from Sasuke's mouth and replaced them with his tongue as he took his brothers lips in a frantic passionate kiss. His fingers snaked down the boys body to his quivering entrance, which he knew must still be at least slightly sore. He hesitated a moment, swirling his fingers in small circles over the sensitive skin making Sasuke moan into his mouth and push his hips down. It was all the encouragement he needed and he slid two fingers inside his baby brothers ass. Sasuke cried out into Itachi's mouth, tangling his tongue with his older brothers as he felt his fingers brush the spot that made his mind go blank.

"Nii-san…" He managed to pant out, pulling his lips from Itachi's and looking into his deep lusting eyes. "Nii-san please… I'm sorry I teased you, I'm a very bad brother… Please…" Sasuke's begging drove Itachi to the edge of his control, he released his hold on his wrists and sat up to reach for the lube he kept in his drawer but Sasuke was already taking a hold of his erection. He gasped as Sasuke tugged at his fingers, drawing them out of himself and pushed himself up so he was sitting on Itachi's lap. The hand reaching for the lube instead flew to his brothers ass, along with his other one and gripped tightly as Sasuke dropped himself onto his dick hard.

"Fuck! Sasuke….!" Cried Itachi as he began fighting against the orgasm that threatened to rip through him.

_Shit! Damn boy is gonna be the death of me…_ Itachi thought asthey panted heavily, Sasuke whimpering slightly at the pain he had impatiently caused himself.

"Sasuke…" Itachi reached up with one shaking hand to brush the hair that stuck to his face away. He leaned forward and licked at his baby brothers cheeks, collecting the small tears Sasuke hadn't even realised he was leaking. "Are you ok?" Sasuke looked at his brothers worried expression and smiled. Itachi felt his baby brother begin to move his ass slightly, grinding gently against his groin and whining in impatience. He used both hands to grasp his ass and lifted him slightly, rearranging his legs so he was sitting cross legged before he placed his hands on the mattress behind him so he could lean back a little. He thrust his hips gently upwards and Sasuke cried out in delight. Sasuke could feel his brothers great dick filling his ass and he leant forwards so he could take his beloved older brothers lips in a frantic and powerful kiss. Itachi moved one hand to his brothers ass as he set a slow thrusting pace, pulling him as close as he could. He let his throbbing dick slide almost completely out before he slammed it back in, making them both cry out and causing Sasuke to begin grinding his hips uncontrollably. Itachi gasped into Sasuke's hot mouth and thrust both faster and harder up into his baby brothers ass. He felt Sasuke's nails digging into his shoulders and it made him moan deep in his throat. He moved his other hand so that both were on Sasuke's hips and he used them to keep his ass firmly in place as he leant up to suck at Sasuke's exposed neck and pounded himself into his tight ass, making him throw his head back and scream Itachi's name at the ceiling as his prostate took the impact. Itachi could feel the rising heat in the pit of his stomach and knew he was closing in on his release and he moaned as he gently bit at Sasuke's soft and delicious neck. Sasuke gasped and whimpered, feeling his own orgasm begin to bloom.

"Otouto…" Whispered Itachi, pulling his lips just far enough to let Sasuke feel his breath against his skin . "Come with me…. Sasuke…" He latched himself back onto Sasuke's neck hard and Sasuke screamed Itachi's name in delight as his orgasm released and he shot streams of thick, hot cream onto their chests. Itachi thrust a final hard thrust and followed his little brother into his own orgasm wash over him. He felt his seed fill his baby brothers ass and he closed his eyes as he released his brothers neck to let a deep and contented groan pass his lips. He gave a few gentler thrusts as his orgasm subsided and fell back onto the bed sheets, pulling Sasuke with him. They lay there panting for a while as Itachi smoothed the hair from the side of his little brothers face and placed gentle kisses along his temple. They jumped when the phone rang, startling them out of their afterglow cuddles. Itachi frowned as he rolled Sasuke over onto his side, getting up and finding his phone in his discarded trousers pocket.

"This had better be good…" He said in a cold tone. His eyes went wide as he listened to whoever was on the phone and he went to the dresser where he hastily began pulling at boxers, socks and trousers. "Well why didn't anyone call me sooner?" Itachi said harshly, his irritation growing. Sasuke got himself off the bed and went to the bathroom, he started the shower and washed himself off quickly before he shut off the water again and dried himself in record time. "No, keep them busy, I can be there in a half hour but give me and hour so I can get things sorted first…" Itachi had finished dressing himself and hung up as Sasuke began pulling on his boxers which were on the floor. He looked undecided about something and he watched Sasuke dress as he gnawed at his lip.

"Um, I have to go to the club early. I had a meeting booked for this afternoon that I am late for…" He said as Sasuke pulled on his trousers. "Why nobody thought to call me before now… Anyway, will you be ok here for awhile?" Sasuke froze, he had assumed he was going with Itachi. He looked at his older brother and Itachi felt his heart hitch a little at the confused hurt in his beloved little brothers eyes. "You have your stuff to unpack and it's a sealed room meeting… I mean, you don't wanna have to stand in the hallway and get bored waiting for me to get out right?" He asked uneasily, running a hand through his long hair and noticing the knots. He walked to the table and grabbed a hairbrush, quickly removing any trace of the tangles from his hair and sweeping it up into a loose but handsome ponytail. Sasuke looked at the floor, trying to get control and stop acting so irrationally. Itachi bit his lip before he forced a small smile onto his face and walked over to take Sasuke's chin with his fingers, lifting it so the boy had to look up at him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'll make it up to you…" He brushed his lips against Sasuke's and turned to leave. He stopped, half turning back when he felt Sasuke grab his wrist firmly. He felt his little brother press his lips firmly against his own and was shocked by the strange turn of events. He kissed him back for a moment and then felt Sasuke move back, releasing his wrist at the same time. He looked down at his brother, clearly confused but Sasuke covered his emotions well. He smiled up at his older brother.

"Come home soon Aniki!" He said as light heartedly as he could. Itachi just nodded once and then headed out the room. Sasuke sank back down to sit on the edge of the bed, his smile gone as he gnawed his own lip. He had a strange feeling building in his stomach that told him something wasn't quite right with the way his brother was acting.

**A/N~ Sorry not very long chapter and a bit late too, some sleep issues :) but i am gonna get on top of the next chapter now so hopefully i wont keep you waiting too long again. as always please review, even if like me you think this chapter is pants ^_^**


	9. Caramelldansen

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or its characters but if i did Itachi would be all mine and I WOULD NOT SHARE!... well... maybe with Sasuke...**

Itachi was not happy. He didn't like to be away from Sasuke, especially so soon after finally getting him back in his life. The image of his baby brothers dejected and hurt expression before he had smiled up at him and he cursed himself for making him feel rejected.

_I don't want to see that look on his face again… _He thought as he finished sorting through his paperwork. _But its for the best…_ He got up and walked to the glass wall behind his desk and sighed heavily as he looked down at the happy dancing people below him. A knock on his door drew him out of his troubled thoughts.

"Hai." He said as he turned to welcome his guests. Deidara timidly poked his head round the door before stepping in fully. "Well?"

"Um… Tsunade has made our guests most happy, would you like me to bring them here or would you rather just go straight there?" He asked with a flick of his hair.

"Lets just get this over with so I can go home." Replied Itachi, walking passed Deidara into the hallway and heading to the back of the club. He saw Deidara fall in beside him and they walked in a companionable silence, he was never one for talking much. He wondered briefly what Sasuke was up to, hoping the boy wasn't as upset as he thought. A faint smile crept onto his face as his mind wandered to the look his baby brother wore whenever he was sulking, half hoping that was the look he would be wearing when he returned. He traced a finger across his bottom lip lightly as he remembered his first kiss with his brother, fleeting though it was and so many years ago. He'd always felt more than brotherly love for his beloved baby brother, he had known that. But at that moment just before he was torn from him, he had felt a giddy rush that had made him weak at the knees. The memory of his younger brothers lips brushing against his so long ago brought forth the memories of his more recent encounters with those lips and he could feel a tiny heat in his cheeks. Deidara happened to glance over at him and was shocked to see emotions on Itachi's face.

"Itachi…" He half gasped. "Are… Are you smiling? And blushing?" Itachi looked at him, raising one eyebrow and feeling his smile grow despite how hard he fought to wipe it off his face. Deidara grinned, truly amazed at the difference in his usually stoic features. Itachi was even more of a heart throb when he smiled.

"Shut up Deidara… or I'll set Tobi on you…" He dropped his hand as he gave a childish response that made Deidara laugh.

"If this is the effect your brother has on you after one day then I'm glad he's spending the summer with you, it's gonna do you the world of good to relax for once. Why don't you take a vacation? Spend some time with him? I'm sure you have things to catch up on and its not like you'll be needed for any off the other meetings you've booked, we can cope without you… I'm sorry we had to call you in today…" He finished on a quieter note, finally looking away from Itachi to call the elevator.

"Deidara…" He started, his blush fading as the smile lessened to a half grin. "I just might take you up on that offer…" He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the exclusive guests lower levels. He pulled the smile from his face and sighed heavily as the doors closed in front of him.

Itachi shut off the engine and got out the car, grabbing a few bags from the passenger seat before shutting his door and locking it. He all but ran into his home, heart racing at the prospect of being back with his baby brother.

_Damn boy is addictive, 2 hours and I'm rushing to get back to him…_ He thought as he shut his front door with his heel. He could hear music as he tossed one bag in the kitchen on his way past and took the others with him. _How loud does that brat have it turned up?_ He thought irritably, he hadn't really been very focused during his meeting as he had been worrying too much about Sasuke and what he was doing. _What the fuck is this anyway? _He thought as he headed towards the loud fast music. The closer he got the more familiar it seemed, but the memory of what it was or where he had heard it was just out of his reach. He went to his own room first, feeling the walls actually vibrate from the volume of the happy song he could hear blasting throughout his home. He chuckled to himself as he thought about what the neighbours would think to this change in music as he hid his bag away for later in a drawer beside his bed. He then headed back to the hallway and stopped when he reached the room he had given his baby brother. He took a deep breath trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever he might see and opened the door quietly. His deep breath came whooshing out in a gasp of disbelief as he gaped open mouthed at his baby brother. Sasuke was standing in the middle of his room with his eyes closed and his hands up by his head making bunny ears as he swished his hips side to side in time to the beat of the music. It was seeing this sight that made him remember the song; Caramelldansen. He remembered when Sasuke was small and he had begged until Itachi had joined him as he danced, making the young boy giggle and squeal in delight that he and his big brother were doing something together. He had smiled and laughed at his baby brothers delirious happiness, it had been fun and it made his brother happy so that was all that mattered. He managed to recompose himself slightly, he smiled widely as he crossed his arms and leant against the door frame to wait and see how long it took his baby brother to realise he was being watched. Sasuke bounced and swished, not opening his eyes to notice at all that his brother was being highly amused by his antics. Itachi stood there in the doorway fighting against his laughter, it was too amusing to let him know he was here. He watched right up until the song stopped and his baby brother fell to the floor, panting and exhausted. He rolled onto his back and simply laid there, smiling at the ceiling. Itachi pushed off the wall and sank to his knees beside his brother.

"Foolish otouto…" He whispered in Sasuke's ear, making him squeal and jump in shock as his eyes flew open.

Itachi fell back on his ass as he laughed at the expression on his brothers face, like he had just been caught trying to steal cookies. Sasuke tried his hardest to pout and look hurt before he gave up and smiled as he laughed with his brother.

"I cant believe you still do that…" Said Itachi as his laughter finally died down enough for him to speak.

"It's relaxing and it makes me happy…" Sasuke said as he sat up onto his knees, sticking his tongue out at his big brother. Itachi moved fast, he pushed himself up onto his knees and rushed forwards. He placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek as he took the tongue in his mouth and rubbed along it with his own. Sasuke immediately responded, moving his lips and tracing the roof of Itachi's mouth with the tongue his older brother had captured. He moaned as Itachi wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling his chest up against his own and hugging him tightly as he tilted his head and deepened their kiss. He ran his tongue across Sasuke's bottom lip, pushing into his mouth so he could surround his tongue in Sasuke's addictive and sensual taste. Itachi groaned when he eventually made himself pull away from his little brother, hearing Sasuke whine in disapproval as well. They were both breathing fast, but they shared a smile and a final brief brushing together of their lips before they got to their feet.

"So…" Sasuke started, trying to keep the smile looking natural. "How was your meeting?"

"Boring, like I thought it would be…" Itachi said without making eye contact, he picked up the bag he had dropped and pulled out a stack of papers. "This is for you." He said, handing them over to his brother. Sasuke took the papers looking confused.

"Itachi…?" He looked up at his older brothers smiling face.

"That is the deed to Uchiha's. You can do whatever you like with it, but there is one thing I insist on…" His smile turned into an evil grin.

"What?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"You have to change the name to Foolish Otouto's…" He replied, fighting the laughter threatening to escape him at the furious blushing pout Sasuke gave him.

_Sasuke, your too damn cute for your own good… _He thought as he bit the inside of his cheek to contain his amusement.

"I'm going to give you some pointers obviously and I can help you until you feel your ready to run it yourself." He said as he turned away from his younger brother and walked out the door, heading back to the kitchen. "How hungry are you?"

"Fairly… I guess…" Came a mumbled reply that was disrupted by rustling pages. Sasuke was slowly leafing through the paperwork he had given him while also following him to the kitchen. "So… I can do what I want to this place?" He asked as he sat at the table.

"Anything, you can call it whatever you like by the way. Just so long as its not Uchiha's." Itachi said simply as he picked up a phone. "Now what do you want to eat? It's about time we ate so find a menu in that folder and order whatever you want." He gestured towards a smallish blue folder and Sasuke rolled his eyes at the fact his older brother actually organised his take out menus. "I'll have whatever you have so just order two of everything." He finished as he handed Sasuke the phone and picked up the papers he had given him. He smiled and gave Sasuke a kiss on the check before he headed off towards Sasuke's bedroom. "I'll put these in a folder in your room, you can look at them later." He paused and smiled wickedly at his baby brother over his shoulder. "I'll get your CD and put it in the living room player - we can dance later if you like…" He said teasingly before he headed round the corner, leaving Sasuke with a very prominent blush as he stood in the kitchen and dialled for a take out.

**A/N~ Sorry bout the wait everyone, I have had some major writing issues by which I mean I got really into a bunch of Uchihacest fics that are awesome and have been ravishing them! I am ever so sorry for making you wait and for this being a tad shorter than normal (I think...) I am going to go start a new chapter soon, I hope to get it up within a week so as not to make you wait so long again... As always please review, I love hearing from you!**


	10. Party At Itachi's!

**Disclaimer: Still dont own any part of Naruto... sucks ass...**

Sasuke was having a full blown giggle fit as he watched his super composed, always in control brother actually sulk. He had neglected to mention to his 'friends' that they would not be welcome for the weekly gathering at his home. He was currently leaning against the doorframe looking away from everyone sitting in his living room muttering to himself about how his baby brother was a traitor for being a gracious host and not slamming the door in their faces.

"Nii-san…" Whispered Sasuke in his ear, making him jump and spin around quickly. Sasuke smiled at his older brother and looked up at him with extremely large round eyes that seemed to glisten.

_No! Don't look! _Itachi thought as he scrunched his eyes shut quickly. _I wont forgive him! Traitor! Ruining my plans! _He cautiously opened one eye and regretted it instantly. His 'innocent' baby brother was now adding his cutest pout to the big, watery and round eyes._ Oh, come on! That is just too much!_ He sighed as he opened both eyes fully and raised a hand to ruffle the boys hair. _Maybe if I ask nicely he'll pull that face for me later… Makes him look 100% completely fuckable. Damn boy is gonna pay for this later…_ He smiled at his baby brother and Sasuke immediately broke out in a wide grin with happiness written all over his face.

"Alright you lot, lets get this over with." He said to everyone who was hiding behind Sasuke. They broke out in cheers of hoorah and started pouring drinks. The two brothers headed into the living room and stood in a spacey area away from the others. "Hey Deidara… Press play on the CD that's in the stereo… And turn it up…" He added slyly, as Sasuke's expression quickly changed from happy to horrified in the blink of an eye.

"Y..You didn't…?" Whispered a wide eyed Sasuke. Itachi merely nodded as his smile grew. He placed a hand on his brothers waist as he leaned in close and placed his lips at the outer shell of his ear so that they would brush against his skin as he spoke.

"Otouto… I love seeing your dance… And its only a little payback for making me put off my plans…" He whispered huskily in his ear. "I promise I'll be **very** good to you the rest of the night… After they've gone…" He briefly pressed his lips to Sasuke's cheek as the boy blushed furiously and then he pulled back, smiling at his slightly aroused baby brother.

"What the FUCK is this..!" Hidan cried, looking pretty appalled as the music started to blare out of his speakers. Pein and Konan looked as though the song was causing them physical pain at first but they seemed to get over it and simply started to make out on the couch. Sasuke's hips automatically started to swish and he blushed harder as he tried to stop himself from doing his happy dance.

"Itachi…" Sasuke looked up at him with pleading eyes as his hands started to rise. He forced them to grab Itachi's shirt but Itachi merely suppressed his laughter and looked at his baby brother with a This-is-totally-fair-and-justified-payback look that told him he would get no help. His hips were swishing a little harder, though he was still trying to fight it. Kisame was actually rolling on the floor with laughter at the hard effort the boy was making to fight his body. Finally it got too much and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he gave in. He jumped back from his older brother and let his hands form his bunny ears as he swished his hips in time to the music. His face was completely bright red and he was glowering at the floor, trying to conjure a hole he could disappear into. Everyone watched silently for a moment before Sasori and Deidara shared an understanding look and jumped to stand next to each other a little to the left of Sasuke, watching the boy so they could mimic his moves. Sasuke looked up at his brother with a pout that let him know he wasn't going to be forgiven easily for this. Itachi fought against his own smile and lost before he amazed everyone in the room by standing directly in front of his brother and joining him. Hidan actually fell to the floor with a very loud crash and Kakuzu simply stared. Kisame had stopped rolling around the floor and was watching with his jaw hanging low enough to fit a bus in it while Konan and Pein were no longer making out, merely watching with wide eyes as Konan straddled Pein on the sofa. Sasori and Deidara actually paused in their swishing to stare, with their hands still over their head. The only one who didn't stop was Sasuke, but he was still staring at his brother with wide eyed shock plain on his face as his blush faded.

_Well if nothing else it will make them fear me…_ Itachi thought as he grinned smugly at his baby brother. _Maybe they wont come anymore and I'll be able to keep Sasuke all to myself…._ He let himself drift in this thoughts, keeping his eye contact with Sasuke and ignoring everyone else. Once they were all over the initial shock of seeing the always composed Uchiha Prodigy actually smile, laugh, dance AND have fun, everyone went back to their own thing. Sasori and Deidara remembered to move and they laughed at each other as they did. Pein and Konan shrugged before going back to making out, Kisame got off the floor and seemed to debate before rolling his eyes and deciding to join in the fun. Hidan managed to pull himself off the floor by gripping the back of the sofa, however he lost his grip when he realised he wasn't dreaming and he collapsed again. Kakuzu looked down at him and kicked him repeatedly as he drank his beer.

_Damn boy is just too cute…_ Itachi thought as Sasuke broke out in the most heart warming smile you could imagine and stared at his brother with a radiance of absolute love and worship. _All is forgiven…_ Itachi thought wickedly, as he returned his brothers smile.

Once the song was finished Sasuke flung his arms around his big brother and actually managed to knock the older brother back a step as he hugged him tightly. Itachi returned the hug before they broke apart and went to get drinks.

"Itachi! How many drinks do we have to force down you to get you to do that again?" Deidara cried happily as he bounced over. "That was awesome! Did you teach him Sasuke? You have a very positive effect on your brother you know! He even smiled at work today!"

"Deidara…" Itachi smirked as he saw an all in black figure with an orange mask silently stalk up behind the feminine blonde. "Have you seen Tobi since he got back..?" He asked innocently. Deidara's eyes widened suddenly as his smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of dread.

"Oh no…" He managed to mumble out and he spun around as the black figure pounced.

"SEMPAI!" Cried Tobi as his arms locked around Deidara and knocked him to the ground. He straddled the blonde and kept him in a firm hug that showed no signs of being released this side of Christmas. "Tobi missed you! Have you missed Tobi at work? Did you get Tobi's postcards? Did you remember Tobi was back yesterday because Tobi didn't get a welcome home party or anything…" Tobi continued to fire questions as Deidara began shaking with the effort to get the annoying fidget off of him. All but Sasuke and Tobi noticed and Itachi took Sasuke's wrist as they all made a bee line to hide behind the sofa and watch the show.

"No explosions in my house please, Deidara…" Itachi said with an amused smirk, enjoying the look of complete bafflement on his baby brother's face. Sasuke was staring at the strange man that was clearly terrorizing Deidara with caution, wondering why he was referring to himself in third person.

"GET OFF ME! You freak!" Deidara shook violently and somehow found the strength to get the annoyingly hyperactive twit off him, before he began throttling him with a vengeance. Once he had managed to daze the hyperactive twit he made a mad sash for the front door, grabbing Sasori on the way past. "Sorry we cant stay Itachi, nice to meet you Sasuke! Thanks for the dance, see you tomorrow everyone!" He gushed as he flew out the exit, dragging a limp Sasori along behind him. Tobi looked up and caught the glimpse of blonde and red that dashed out the around a corner.

"SEMPAI!" He shouted as he jumped up and ran after his beloved, slamming the front door on his way out. Sasuke looked at Itachi with wide eyed shock. Itachi smiled as he held up three fingers, lowering them in a count down. As soon as he put all three down the broom cupboard opened as Deidara and Sasori poked their heads out.

"Did it work?" Deidara asked timidly. Itachi nodded before he actually laughed at the look of complete confusion on Sasuke's beautiful face.

"So! Whose for getting Itachi drunk and seeing what else he's been hiding from us?" Itachi's laughter cut off as Sasuke got an evil gleam in his eye.

"Otouto…" He started, but before he could go any further he was knocked and then pinned to the floor by a laughing Sasuke as Deidara grabbed a beer and forced him to drink it. Once he had drunk the whole can he began to struggle and managed to wriggle enough that he could flip Sasuke underneath him. _Oh hell… I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow night to get my way with the boy then…_ He thought to himself as he smiled down at his happy and laughing baby brother.

**A/N:~ Hi everyone - I am hoping that you enjoy some added humour in this chapter! I wanted Itachi to let his hair down a little in this and show the positive effect his little brother has on him before i get into some serious stuff - plus I wanted to get some new characters introduced... so I decided on a kind of filler... but the next chapter will probly be more serious again and get a new arc started... As always please review because I love hearing from you!**


	11. Office Loving

**Disclaimer: I still dont own Naruto or its charcters despite my constant begging for them to at least loan me Itachi...**

Itachi sat behind his desk glaring at the blonde who was hiding behind his amused younger brother. He was in a foul mood due to the lack of alone time he had with his brother the night before, most of which was blurry and hazy after the amount of drinks his 'friends' had managed to pour down his throat when he was unsuspecting. They finally left sometime in the morning when Itachi had threatened them all with loss of jobs and severe pain. He was mostly in such a foul mood due to the fact he had been unable to find much alone time with his beloved younger brother while the pests made nuisances of themselves and he had been most disappointed when he had found Sasuke passed out on the kitchen counter. He had muttered to himself about the unfairness of the night but had simply carried his baby brother to bed and let him sleep it off. Having been so disappointed in being unable to give Sasuke his surprise he had thought perhaps he would be able to give it to him before work, but the blonde idiot had gone and arranged a meeting with the exclusive guests.

"Remind me Deidara… Was it you said I should take a vacation and you would cope without me..?" He asked in an icy and irritated voice. His face was blank of any emotion as he glared at the blonde cringing behind his brother, who he was determinedly not looking at due to the fact that whenever he did he got a giddy sensation that made it hard for him to even concentrate on anything but taking him in his arms and feeling him safe against him.

"Um… Well… I…" Deidara stammered behind the slightly smaller Uchiha, trying hard to just disappear so he wouldn't be being given the death glare from the irritated elder. "It could be helped Itachi! Some exclusives want you to meet with them because they want to introduce their sons…" He finally managed to explain. Itachi sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and leant his head into his hands, using his fingers to rub at his throbbing temples. Sasuke smirked at Deidara over his shoulder before looking over at his beloved older brother, feeling his irritation and knowing he was partly to blame. Itachi only slightly jumped when he felt Sasuke lean over his shoulder and whisper in his ear.

"Aniki… Your being mean to him for no good reason you know." Sasuke pulled back only slightly as Itachi opened his eyes and tilted his head to give him a sly smirk.

"How do you manage to move so damn quiet otouto…? It makes me very curious what else you can keep quiet…" He whispered back, making Sasuke blush although there was a flicker of sorrow pass quickly through his eyes at the same time. As quick as it came it was gone and he smiled back at Itachi.

"Hmm… Maybe You'll find out, if you stop being such a great big meanie…" He said teasingly, pulling away and going to hold Deidara around the shoulders but turning the blonde to look at Itachi. "How can you be so mean to him… Look at how cute he is!" He said in a pleading and teasing voice that made Deidara blush and made Itachi's erection pulsate. Itachi narrowed his eyes as Sasuke touched Deidara.

_Mine…_ The thought shot through his head like a cannonball, startling him but also making the flare of jealousy and possessiveness show on his usually stoic face for a fraction of a second. Sasuke saw it and grinned in triumph, making Itachi narrow his eyes all the more.

"Deidara, go tell the exclusives I have something to take care of." He said in sharply. "Take them to Tsunade and tell her I will send for them just as soon as I'm ready." His tone was deadly and Deidara squirmed out of Sasuke's arms and rushed to the door to obey and avoid any form of pain. "No one is to disturb me unless they seek a change in employment." He added as the blonde dashed through the door.

"Hai, Itachi!" Was all he said before he shut the door with a slam. Sasuke sighed and turned to his older brother, making his way around the desk to stand beside him.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" Sasuke asked half heartedly.

"No." Itachi said sulkily as he stood and pulled his brother to him, turning so that he had him trapped against the desk. "I don't like having to be here, I don't like having to stay here and… I don't like seeing people that close to you." He stated, bringing his hand up to Sasuke's chin and tilting it up so he could take possession of the lips that had been tempting him so badly with a slight growl of desperation. Sasuke gasped a little as his brother admitted his jealousy and couldn't help but grin into the possessive kiss as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer as Itachi licked his bottom lip for entrance. He granted his older brother access and felt his tongue dart into his mouth, caressing everything it could and seeming to search for any spots that might have not yet been found. He moaned and whimpered as Itachi let his hand move from Sasuke's cheek to the small of his back, pulling him tight against him as the kiss turned desperate. They separated only to gasp for air and change angles, each trying to get into every secret crevice in the others mouth.

_Dammit, there's no way in hell I'm going to that meeting without having him first…_ Itachi thought as he slid his hands down to the back of Sasuke's thighs, gripping them and pulling him up to sit on the desk. Sasuke gasped as Itachi leaned in and rubbed his throbbing groin with his own engorged erection, breaking the kiss to tilt his head back and moan deeply. Itachi took the opportunity to begin kissing and nibbling along his throat before latching onto a spot above his shirt collar and sucking hard, therefore marking him as his. Sasuke whimpered at the slight pain but it only served to heighten his arousal and he pulled out his brothers hair tie in order to thread his hands into his long and luscious locks so he could pull him closer. Itachi finally pulled back and smirked at the almost purple and black mark he left.

_Mine…_ He thought again as he began unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt while planting as many butterfly kisses as he could on any exposed skin he could reach. Once his chest was exposed he leaned down and latched onto a pink nipple, swirling his tongue over it in small circles before he flicked it slightly.

"Ita… Nii…" Sasuke mumbled pathetically before he cried out in pure joy as one of Itachi's hands slid down and gently squeezed his throbbing length through his trousers. Itachi switched nipples as he undid his brothers pants, lowering them enough to expose his brothers pulsating erection and grasping it firmly. He moaned himself as Sasuke continued to writhe and press himself harder against him, trying desperately to erase all distance between them. He stroked and pumped his baby brother's throbbing length as he trailed kisses back up his neck, loving the way Sasuke squirmed and the noises he was making. He swallowed Sasuke's cries of delight by sealing his lips with his own. Sasuke used both hands to tangle in the hair either side of his brothers face and pull him as close as he possibly could, wrapping his legs around Itachi's waist as he let his mouth be devoured by the ravenous older male. They both froze when there was a vicious bang at the door, Itachi swallowed a feral snarl as he heard the door handle turning. Sasuke disappeared from the desk and buried himself in the plentiful space beneath the desk as Itachi sat himself in his chair, pulling it closer to the desk but not under so he wouldn't squash his brother, and quickly tied his hair. He willed himself to not look flushed as he arranged his face into what he hoped was an expressionless mask as the door opened fully and in walked a man with an expression like thunder.

"What is the meaning of this? Every time we come to meet with you Itachi you fob us off and make us wait! Are we not your important customers? Do we not pay extra to be treated with dignity and fairness?" He shouted as he came to a halt on the other side of the desk. Deidara came scrambling in with a look of horror on his face.

"Itachi! I'm so sorry! I tried to stop him! I…. Where's Sasuke…?" He looked around confusedly and Itachi cursed him mentally for noticing the lack of his brothers presence.

"Sasuke went to get me something…" He said vaguely, trying to look uninterested and focusing his gaze on the angry man before him. He leaned his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together before leaning his chin on top of them. "As for your outburst Hizashi, I am the owner of several businesses like this one and I have many responsibilities due to this. As you are well aware I make it a priority to take the time to meet with you and the other exclusive guests but there are times when I run late due to my businesses over lapping. I have much paper work and many other duties and I do not appreciate being treated with such disrespect when all that I do is to improve your experiences and make things run smoothly…" He blinked as he felt hands sliding over the top of his legs but didn't let any shock or surprise show on his face. Those wandering hands lingered over the bulge in his pants before lifting slightly as they unzipped them. Hizashi was shifting his weight in his embarrassment.

"Itachi…" He started. "I apologise for my outburst… I am aware of the many duties you take on in order to offer us a superior experience. I am anxious for my sons first experience and have been anticipating your meeting with him. I am eager to get things moving.

_Sasuke… You little shit! Your gonna pay for this otouto… _Itachi thought as he barely paid attention to what his guest was saying. His erection had been exposed by this point and he was fighting with every nerve in his body to not moan loudly and keep the expressions from his face as he was slowly stroked.

"Hizashi I can assure you that as soon as my work here is done I will be joining you… But I do need some time to finish up what I am working on. Deidara please escort Mr Hyuuga back to Tsunade and close the door on your way out." He said with a ring of finality as he looked down at the desk and picked up a pen, trying hard to just make it look like he was concentrating on his paperwork.

"Hai, Itachi. Mr Hyuuga, please…" Hizashi looked like he would argue for a moment but then bowed slightly to Itachi and headed out the door without a word. Itachi couldn't contain his small gasp as he felt a warm and moist mouth cover his throbbing erection and he closed his eyes hoping that it went unheard. Deidara seemed to hesitate at the door but he headed out too and shut the door firmly behind him. The second the door was shut Itachi released a long groan and leaned back in his chair, panting slightly from the effort of containing his pleasure for such a torturous period. He let the pen fall to the desk and pushed the chair back a little, freeing his baby brother from the confines of the desk. He looked down at the mischievous smirk Sasuke wore and growled fiercely at him.

"Itachi… I just couldn't help it… I could see how much it must have been hurting you and I just thought maybe I should take care of you because you're my big brother and I wanted to show my thanks to you for all the wonderful things you've done for me the past few days…" He said slyly as he leaned down and licked along the throbbing vein on the underside of his length before he swallowed his whole erection, sucking hard. Itachi moaned loudly this time, letting his hand grasp Sasuke's soft spikes.

"Sasuke…" He whispered as his baby brother released his erection and began to kiss his way upwards. "You are in so much trouble…" He said with a smirk as he used his free hand to gently take hold of Sasuke's chin, forcing him to look at him directly. Sasuke smirked right back and clashed his lips to his brothers before he felt Itachi pull him up into his lap. Itachi pulled back in shock to find his little brother trouser less and he looked up at him to find him giving him the most delicious innocent smirk.

"Your gonna get me in trouble Sasuke…" Itachi said with a lopsided grin as Sasuke moved himself so that he was sitting on the edge of the desk with his legs open and his feet resting on the arms of the chair.

"But nii-san… I just want you to make me feel good…" He said innocently, taking Itachi's hand and raising it to his lips before slipping the fingers in and sucking on them. Itachi growled and stood between Sasuke's legs, grabbing the boys ass and grinding their erections together, making them both moan in pleasure. He removed his fingers and leaned down kiss his baby brother passionately, absorbing the delicious mewls Sasuke made as he let his hands trail down to his quivering entrance and pressing a finger straight in. Sasuke's hands flew up to grab Itachi's bangs, using them to pull his brother closer as he moaned and wiggled his hips. Itachi pulled back with a gasp.

"Sasuke… Your making this very hard for me, please try and behave at least a little…" He begged of his impatient baby brother.

"But nii-san…" Sasuke pouted as he wiggled his hips again. Itachi slid in a second finger and began scissoring straight away, while also trying to strike the place that might get his little brother to forget his impatience. "I need you nii-san… please Ita… Ah!" He cried out mid beg as Itachi slid a third finger into him and thrust them up into that sensitive bundle of nerves that made him see stars. Sasuke thrust his hips forward, grinding his erection into his brothers as he moaned and squirmed delightfully. Itachi fought to keep from slamming into his ass right then and tried to keep his mind on stretching his brother as he moaned along with his brother. He tilted his head back as Sasuke leaned forward slightly, licking at a throbbing vein in his neck before latching onto it and sucking hard. He was determined to mark his older brother as he had done him, letting the world know that he was taken. He pulled back and cried out as Itachi jammed his fingers into his prostate again.

"Nii-san…. Now! No more teasing Itachi! I need you! Now!" He cried as he slapped Itachi's hand away from his entrance and wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer. Itachi groaned at his demand and crashed their lips together in a soul-searching kiss as he positioned himself. He broke off the kiss as he pushed the head of his cock into his little brother's tight, hot entrance. He panted with the effort of restraining himself, trying to ease himself in and not hurt his dearest love. Sasuke had other ideas however and he snapped his hips forward to force his brother inside him quicker. Itachi gasped and grabbed Sasuke's waist, trying to hold him in place as he desperately tried to control himself.

"Nii-san! Harder! Faster! Please!" Sasuke begged. Itachi snapped and lost all control, he slammed himself into his baby brother, making him squeal in delight and make many delicious sounds that spurred him on. He thrust in and out of his brother, aiming for his prostate every time and giving Sasuke as much pleasure as he could in order to hear as many of the delectable sounds the boy made as he could. He planted kisses over his neck as he pounded into him and found himself lost in a sea of intense pleasure and desire. Sasuke continued to mewl and cry out as he was given everything he asked for and more, every time he called out for his brother he felt an intense sensation in the pit of his stomach. Itachi pulled back from his neck to plant a ferocious kiss on his bruised lips as he continued to thrust into his baby brother. He swallowed the loud yet delicious noises Sasuke made and thrust his tongue into his mouth to taste his unique and addictive flavour. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt tears of intense pleasure slide down his face as he felt his prostate hit again while his tongue tangled with his older siblings.

"Mmmm… Itachi…!" He moaned as he separated his lips from Itachi's, wrapping his arms tight around his neck and his legs tight around his waist. Itachi slid one hand up to Sasuke's back, letting it stop between his shoulder blades as he pulled him against him, crashing their bodies together as he felt his little brothers muscles tightening around his erratically pulsating cock as he pounded almost aggressively into his ass.

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as he bit down on his neck and pushed him over the edge, feeling him release over their fronts and feeling his muscles clamp down tightly in his ass. With a last hard thrust he felt himself release his own deep inside his baby brothers ass.

"Sa..suke…" He couldn't hold back his own moan of pleasure as they held each other tightly, panting and basking in each others afterglows. "You owe me a new shirt…" He managed to pant out as he pulled back to look at his baby brother. Sasuke giggled as Itachi raised a hand to his cheek and took in his beautiful and mischievous expression.

_This boy is gonna be the death of me…_ He thought to himself as he softly pressed their lips together and pulled his 'innocent' baby brother as close as he possibly could. _But I really don't think I care…_

**A/N:~ Well, I'm not too sure if I'm that happy with this - it's been a sod to write just to let you know! But I have tried to keep things up to standards... I'm struggling with this story lately and may well take longer to update due to the amount of ideas I'm having run through my head - though unfortunately none would really fit this fic. So, feel free to take a look at my ideas I published the other day and I may make a start on one of those this week to give me some other ItaSasu situations to think up! As always, please review - even if its bad news...**


	12. Dance Performers

**Disclaimer: I didnt own it yesterday, I dont own it today... I will never own Naruto... But I will never stop my attempts to kidnap Itachi!**

Itachi kept spare clothes at the club as they had a few dressing rooms. One for regular performers and one for the exclusive area. Itachi took Sasuke to the regular dressing room, letting him cover up by wearing his jacket and walking without his own shirt. Both their shirts were soiled and he was silently praying they would make it without bumping anyone important.

_I really don't want to have to explain why we're both shirtless at the moment… _He thought as he lead Sasuke down the hall towards the dressing room. _Then again I think I personally couldn't care less if anyone knows I'm fucking Sasuke… He's hot and I'm sure as hell not ashamed of it. But its not just my choice I guess… I'll have to remember to talk to him about this later…_ He trailed off when they finally came to a large door with a pink dress on the front and he rolled his eyes as he opened the door and hurried his baby brother inside. _Trust Deidara to make my club all as girly as he can…_ He thought moodily. He led Sasuke towards the back of the room and slid open the doors that covered the entire back wall. He heard the younger gasp and looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Just how many clothes do you have in here nii-san?" Sasuke asked curiously, looking at the many items on hangars.

"Well we have performers come in and dance on stage every night, so we figured rather than have them show up in stuff we didn't like we would just buy a whole range of outfits and they could change here. Deidara just wanted to watch people changing I think, he usually tries to observe everyone when their in here until Sasori comes and beats him…" He smiled at Sasuke's blush and turned to the far right where there were some smart shirts. "This end is the smarter stuff we tend to keep here for emergencies, like spillages and such… Or horny little brothers…" He leaned down and whispered the last part in Sasuke's ear, making his blush spread and smirked as he pressed a quick kiss to his now very red cheek. "The other end is more revealing stuff for when our performers feel particularly flashy and in the middle is just regular but good looking outfits." He finished as he stood straight and picked out a dark red shirt for himself. He let Sasuke pick his own and wasn't surprised when the boy picked a dark blue one. He slipped his own one on as Sasuke removed the jacket and then hastily got his new shirt on, buttoning it quickly as the door opened.

"Itachi?" Deidara stood half in and half out the room with a look on his face that told the elder that he was clearly suspicious of why **both** brothers would need a new shirt.

"Hai, Deidara?" He replied with a hint of impatience.

_How does he always know where to find me…? I might have to find some 'special' hiding places for me and Sasuke… specially if he's gonna be coming to work more often… _He smirked and chuckled to himself and caught the raised eyebrow Sasuke sent his way before focusing again on the blonde that was being shoved out the way by some irritated looking parents.

"What is going on Itachi?" Hizashi demanded as he stormed his way into the room. He followed by Minato Namikaze, Akira Kazekage and Okami Inuzuka. Itachi looked at the men he was obliged to treat with respect with a hard glare that left all but Hizashi looking sheepish and embarrassed. Sasuke was paying more attention to the four younger boys who followed these men in, they were all his age and all wore the same grin that was spreading over his own face at the moment.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you Hizashi." Itachi said with malice clear in his tone, making Sasuke wipe his face of emotions in order to appear as business like as his brother. "There was a slight mis-hap concerning a dango, some coffee and our shirts but that was my fault and I'm fairly certain that's not what you meant... Is there something else I can help you with?" He asked with a hint of amusement at the baffled expressions everyone but himself and Sasuke wore. He snickered internally and hid a smirk as Deidara cleared his throat and shook his head as if to clear it.

"Itachi… The performers for the front of the club seem to have decided not to show tonight and also our **guests** here feel that they have waited a little too long for their entertainments in the exclusive area." He said quickly, hoping to get the storm out of the way so he could go find Sasori and be cuddled until he forgot all about the icy Uchiha elder. Itachi sighed heavily and was about to ask everyone to follow him to the exclusive area when Sasuke spoke up.

"I apologise for monopolising my brother's attention." He said directly to Hizashi with a slight incline of his head, which was as close to a bow as he was willing to give. Hizashi looked at Sasuke stupidly and Neji smirked all the more at his fathers back. "Itachi has been trying so hard to organise extra entertainment for tonight and I offered to help, seeing as I'll be taking over Uchiha's soon. He had to teach me a few things quickly while still doing his best to improve your own night and I apologise that I have stolen him from you for so long. I'm sure I can handle things now Itachi, please forgive me for wasting so much of your time." He turned to Itachi and bowed lower to show his apology was sincere, before looking up at his big brother with a devious smirk. Itachi frowned at Sasuke's attempt to take the blame but nodded his head and flashed him a half smile in return before facing the slack jawed guests.

"If your sure Sasuke…Would you care to follow me then gentlemen?" He asked with a hint of annoyance, heading towards the door before he stopped and turned back to Sasuke. "Would your sons be interested in staying with Sasuke for the time being? I'm sure we have much to discuss and they would only be bored…" He took in the appreciative looks of all five boys and their fathers merely nodded, not one of them seeming like they wanted to say or do anything to embarrass themselves further. "Sasuke, I trust you to take good care of everyone. Deidara will get you anything you want, and take you to the VIP room." He said with a warm look that told the younger they could do whatever they wanted in there. Deidara rolled his eyes but smiled none the less, pleased he wasn't being shouted at.

"Hai… Nii-san…" He replied with a small grin. Itachi nodded a last time and then headed out with the embarrassed adults, closing the doors behind them.

"Wow, talk about intense! Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto shouted as soon as the adults were gone, bouncing over and throwing his arms around the now scowling raven haired teen.

"Get off me dobe! Don't touch me! I was gonna ask the same of all of you! Seriously why the hell are you guys here, Naruto your not even 18!" Sasuke said as he looked at his friends. Gaara gave him a small smirk but said nothing while Kiba stretched and looked around the room with an impressed expression. Naruto had removed himself from Sasuke and was happily bouncing about while Neji gave him a smirk similar to Gaara's and walked over to stand just next to him.

"We're here because our father's think its time for us to experience the pleasure of the exclusive area they have here…. What was the incident with the dango Sasuke?" He said with a sly grin. Sasuke just blushed and decided to ignore the question.

"Deidara… You said something about the performers not coming. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked with genuine concern, worried for his brothers business. Deidara shrugged as he walked over.

"Not unless you know a bunch of people who dance well and happen to be on hand to go on stage in front of a club full of people…" He said with a grin. Sasuke seemed deep in thought and his friends looked at each other with slight apprehension, hoping he wasn't about to ask what they thought.

"Well…" He looked up with his eyes as wide as he could make them and shimmering slightly, making him look like a puppy that was begging for you to pet it.

"No." Came four responses at once. Deidara blinked and looked around at the four other boys who were all looking at Sasuke with fading determination.

"But… Nii-san. I'll let him down…" He said quietly as he hung his head a little and clasped his hands in front of his chest. Neji groaned loudly, he knew this fight was already over and that meant he was going to have to explain things to his father if he saw them. Kiba and Gaara sighed resignedly and Naruto looked over to the racks of clothes.

"Hey Sasuke can we wear whatever we want from here?" He asked curiously. Sasuke smirked in triumph and unlatched his hands, reaching into the racks and pulling out five similar outfits.

"How bout these?" He said as he handed one each to his friends.

"You know, you owe us BIG for this Sasuke… Our fathers are here and they aren't exactly gonna be too happy when they see this…" Neji said, as they all began to change their clothes. Sasuke however took his outfit and went behind into a booth to change. Deidara looked at the four remaining boys incredulously.

"Er, forgive me if I seem rude but… What the hell are you guys planning to do exactly? And why is Sasuke the only one in a changing booth?" He said, blushing as four toned torso's were shown to him.

"Oh, he always does. All through school he was the only one who always used a changing booth, we just figured he's shy… And as to what we are doing, well…" Neji said.

"Sasuke is blackmailing us into performing by abusing his cuteness appeal… Seriously, it never fails. Every damn time…" Gaara finished, adding final touches to his outfit.

"Performing? You lot?" Deidara said sceptically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well, when we were in school Sasuke persuaded us to get together after school and dance everyday." Kiba said as he leaned back against the wall and scratched one of his red tattoos, waiting for the others to get ready.

"How did he manage that exactly?" Deidara asked.

"Pretty much the same way he's managed to get us to help him tonight… What can I say, he's irresistible and he knows it." Neji said as he stood up from putting on some shoes.

"Deidara… Don't listen to them their just being mean…" Sasuke said as he came out of his booth and walked up to him, giving a small pout and raising a finger to his lips. "I wouldn't force anyone to do anything they didn't want to… I guess if they don't want to help me I can try and help nii-san on my own…" He finished, making pretty much everyone sigh as they cam to stand with him.

"Come on Sasuke, we've already said we'd help… Besides its like Neji said, you'll owe us BIG after this!" Kiba joked, laying a hand on the young ravens shoulder. Sasuke looked at Deidara and gave him a devilish smirk and a wink before he headed to the door.

"Thanks guys, I know I owe you for this… You can come to the opening of my club when I get it ready!" He said with a grateful smile. The other four boys laughed as they followed Sasuke out into the hall, followed closely by Deidara who motioned them down the hall towards the elevator to take them down to the front club entrance and then led them to the back of the dance floor before signalling for them to stop.

"Are you guys _**sure**_ you want to do this? Itachi isn't gonna be upset if you don't you know…" He asked as he turned to face them, leaving out that he thought it was probably more likely to annoy the man due to his curiosity to see them on stage. They all nodded and looked pointedly at Sasuke, making it clear they couldn't refuse him. Sasuke blushed mildly but then pushed it aside as he handed Deidara a small folded piece of paper. "What's this?" He asked with a look of confusion.

"Give that to the DJ, tell him to go through the songs in that order and we'll handle the rest…" He said with a small smirk. The other four boys groaned as Deidara opened the small note and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh… OK, well… If Itachi kills me for this I'm gonna haunt you forever Sasuke." He said bluntly. "Head to the centre of the dance floor and I'll put the announcement out to clear the space." He added before he headed off to the DJ. Sasuke and his four friends looked at each other nervously but all smirked as they walked over to the centre of the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please clear the centre dance area…" Deidara's voice boomed over the speakers as the music was cut off. "We are going to be raising the centre stage for a special performance from some special performers tonight." He finished as people moved away from the dance floor enough to let the stage rise. Deidara waited until the stage was raised those few inches to make the five boys visible and then caught Sasuke's eye. When he saw the younger give him a small nod he returned the gesture and gestured to the DJ that they were ready.

Itachi sighed in relief, he had finally managed to satisfy his exclusive guests needs and was now heading to the VIP room to find his otouto.

"Itachi!" He paused in his stride as he heard his name called and turned to find Sasori running up to him, looking relieved. "Finally, I've been trying to find you! Deidara said I should take you down to the main dance floor." He said with a secretive smile. Itachi frowned and turned to continue on his search for his brother.

"Sasori I'm not in the mood to deal with anything more tonight, I just wanna find Sasuke and go home…" He said.

"Well… That's why Deidara sent me to get you…" Sasori said as he started to fidget with his sleeve. Itachi turned to look at him with a glare that told him he would be in pain very soon if he didn't explain himself quickly. "See uh… Sasuke wanted to help you out it seems and had an idea… Look, we're gonna miss the start if we don't hurry! Lets go and you'll see when we get there!" Sasori grabbed Itachi by the arm and literally dragged him though the hall to the elevator, bouncing in his impatience. Itachi frowned and fought hard not to pout at the way his employees/friends didn't seem as scared of him as they usually did.

_Damn, this is all Sasuke's fault… I act too nice around him, now everybody thinks I've just been pretending to be a hard-ass. _His frown disappeared as they continued on their mission to get 'there' before 'it' started. He was intrigued as to just what his little brother was up to, so he followed Sasori willingly to where Deidara stood at the edge of the dance floor.

"Deidara did we miss it?" Sasori asked as he reached the blonde. Deidara shook his head and gestured to the centre stage, which Itachi just noticed was raised.

"I thought you said the performers didn't show?" He quizzed as he looked at the five figures posed on the stage.

"They didn't. Go take a closer look." He said with a smirk. "They're gonna start any second, I thought it would be good for you to see…" Itachi frowned at him but then looked back at the five figures again, paying more attention this time. The music started and he glanced back to Deidara with an expression filled with disgust. "He gave me the list! It was _**all**_ down to him…" He said raising his hands in defence before gesturing back to the stage.

_Who…?_ He thought to himself as he watched at the five figures who began dancing in perfect unison to the sound of N*Sync's Bye Bye Bye. He gasped as the five raised their heads and actually showed their faces. He turned to Deidara to see him staring at the boys on stage, about to ask but being beaten to it by the blonde.

"He wanted to help out and he asked his friends to help. Apparently they used to get together after school and dance or something, I didn't ask why but he begged them and they folded pretty quick…" He said without looking away from the stage. "Seems like he wanted to do something nice for you…" Itachi looked back at his baby brother and his friends on dancing in perfect sync on the stage, taking in their appearance and trying to decide whether he was mortified at his brothers music choice or extremely impressed by his dancing capabilities. He took in every detail and every move. All five were wearing all white with black leather belts which drank in the colours of the overhead strobe lights. Naruto was on the far left and wore very baggy trousers with a simply tank top, then came Neji with only slightly baggy jeans with an open shirt that showed off all his toned abs and a white fedora hat. On the far right was Kiba who also wore very baggy trousers and a tight shirt with torn off sleeves and a white baseball cap that was angled to the side, then was Gaara who wore tight jeans that were ripped at the knees and a shirt that was open like Neji's. In the middle was Sasuke who was wearing a pair of tight flared jeans and a tight long sleeved shirt that was open but had a plain t-shirt underneath that clung to him and showed off every muscle perfectly. He was gaping open mouthed at his baby brother as he watched him dance in perfect sync with the other boys.

_Sasuke must have put a lot of effort into all of this…_ He thought as he watched his brother smile to his friends as they jumped, spun and glided between moves. _They all look like their enjoying themselves… I wonder if their really interested in this sort of stuff. If they are I might have to see if they wanna do it on a permanent basis and get paid…_ He continued with his musings as the songs continued on. He didn't even notice the songs though, he was too caught up in just how happy Sasuke looked. He hadn't really seen the boy let himself get lost in something quite like this. _He's giving this everything… _He thought to himself as a new song came on.

"This is the last one now Itachi… What do you think? I hope your not too mad, but you have to admit their pretty damn good!" Deidara said as he looked over at the elder Uchiha. Itachi didn't say anything for a moment as he continued to follow his baby brothers every move.

"I think I might offer them a permanent gig…" He said as he started to walk through the ecstatic crowd towards the stage, leaving a gob smacked Deidara and Sasori staring after him with gaping mouths. He stopped right in front of the centre of the stage, looking up at Sasuke. His baby brother and his friends finished their final dance and threw their heads down to hang down towards the floor so as to end in the same pose they started in.

"Alright! Let's have a massive round of applause for our special group! Please clear the dance floor as we lower the stage and let them have a well deserved rest!" Deidara boomed over the speakers. Itachi stayed where he was staring at his little brother as the stage lowered to the floor, Sasuke was panting hard and he smiled shyly at him although the smile soon faded when Itachi merely continued to stare at him.

"Nii-san..?" He asked uncertainly.

"Can I see you five in my office please?" Was all he said, before he turned and began to walk away. Sasuke looked at his friends and they all shrugged before following him up to his office. Deidara caught his eye and gave him a massive grin and two thumbs up but all Sasuke could do was smile weakly at him as he continued through the hallway with his friends. He knocked on Itachi's door even though it was open before the five of them walked in and Kiba closed the door behind them. Itachi stood with his back to them, looking down at the dance floor that was now full of happy customers.

"I have to ask you all…" He said after a moment of silence, holding his hands behind his back. "What would you all say if I offered you a permanent position here?" He asked as he finally turned around to face the five clearly shocked teens. He smirked as he took in their startled appearances and continued. "I haven't had such talented performers here for quite some time now and I'd like to offer you all a regular gig. I'm sure you all have other things you want to do with your lives as well, but even if its short gigs like tonight then it would be worth it. Your all amazingly talented and you seemed to be enjoying yourselves… I'd offer you a handsome wage of course, I'm not expecting you to work for free…" He waited while the information sunk in and then there was an explosion of noise as Kiba and Naruto started to shout about how awesome they were. Neji and Gaara looked unsure of the idea and Sasuke was still just staring at him like he'd spoken in some sort of foreign language.

_Is it really that much of a shock…?_ He thought to himself as he walked round his desk and rested a hand gently against his cheek.

"Otouto…?" He cooed softly. Sasuke snapped his head up to look at Itachi and a heart warming smile broke out across his face before he launched himself at his brother and actually succeeded in knocking him to the ground, wrapping his arms around his neck in the process. "Sasuke!" He gasped as he wrapped his arms around him so he wouldn't be hurt. Sasuke crashed his lips to Itachi's before planting several other kisses on the now stunned older male. His friends looked on with a range of expressions from confusion in Naruto's case, to shock in Kiba's case and amusement in both Neji and Gaara's case.

"Uh… Sasuke…?" Itachi tried to prise his younger brother off of his as Sasuke froze up, realizing his actions. "I take it that your pleased then? What about you guys…?" He looked up at the other four boys and saw Neji fidgeting.

"Well, my father comes here regularly doesn't he…? I don't think he'd take to kindly to seeing me here…" He said with hesitation.

"Hmm… Well, that's easily fixed. I can move the exclusive area to Akatsuki's." Itachi said, smirking at Sasuke's frown of confusion.

"Nii-san, just how many clubs do you have?" Asked Sasuke with a pout, clearly annoyed he hadn't been told about Akatsuki's.

"Enough." Was all he replied, making Sasuke's pout grow.

_Don't make me want you all the more otouto… I might just have to scar your friends minds by ravishing you if you keep looking at me like that….! _He thought as he stared at his baby brother. Sasuke seemed to sense the direction of his thoughts and smirked before he got up, pulling Itachi up as well.

"So? What do you think?" He asked as he walked back round his desk and rummaged through a draw until he found five contracts and laid them on the table. "You can basically do whatever you want so long as you don't hurt yourselves. You'll practically be your own bosses." The five boys looked at each other, having a silent conference. Itachi walked back around his desk and leaned against the wall beside them. Sasuke smirked as the other four seemed to sigh before each grabbed a pen and signing a contract. They all wore similar smirks as they put their pens back down.

"What's so amusing?" Itachi asked, eyeing them all suspiciously. Their smirks grew as they shoved Sasuke into him, making him gasp in surprise. He instinctively caught his baby brother and pulled him closer.

"We always wondered if he'd ever get around to admitting his feelings to you…" Neji said as his face softened in amusement.

"Hmm, looks like I win the bet. It was before he went to college…" Gaara added with a similar expression.

"Yeah but I was right when I said that Itachi felt the same way…" Kiba tagged on the end, looking at the two surprised brothers.

"WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Shouted Naruto as he continued to stare and point at them. Sasuke frowned at his tone but knew he wasn't upset by the fact he had a massive grin on his face. He shrugged and turned to bury his face in Itachi's chest. Itachi leaned away slightly so he could look down at his baby brother.

"Why Sasuke… I didn't know you could turn that shade of red…" He said with a chuckle.

**A/N:~ Haha, I was going to go into more description with the dancing but then again if you go watch the videos on youtube you'll get a better image of what I was imagining... Came about because I was in a random mood and decided to look up some of the more funny music from the 90s, if your interested in the songs they danced to and the order Sasuke put them in then they were;**

**N*Sync - Bye Bye Bye followed by It's gonna be me, then I want you Back.**

**Backstreet Boys - Everybody (Backstreets Back) followed by As long as you love Me.**

**I picked those two bands as it made it easier to imagine the five of them in sync with each other... Anyway, I have rambled enough... Oooh - wait I know Gaara's dad is never actually given a name, hes always just refered to as the Fourth Kazekage so I picked the actor who plays Gaara's (at least I think it was Gaara...) first name (Akira) and then put Kazekage after it to make an actaul name for him! I really hope you liked it and if not then I'm sorry! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	13. Slow Pleasuring Of An Otouto

**OK - This chapter is dedicated to Wyatt.H - seeing as they were so desperate for the next chapter! Thankyou for being so supportive!**

**Disclaimer: I have tried begging, kidnapping and even blackmail to get my mitts on Itachi but as I own no part of Naruto anyway I keep getting told to go be insane somewhere else...**

"Sasuke you cant be serious…" Itachi managed to choke out with a look of pure disgust and horror on his face. "There's no way in hell." He added bluntly. Sasuke's happy expression fell off his face and his shoulders drooped as he began to shuffle his feet, looking at the ground and pouting at it. Gaara rolled his eyes, he now wished he had refused the 'celebration party' at the brothers home. Although he had to admit it was an impressive home and worth a visit. Neji closed his eyes and groaned as he let his head fall back onto the edge of the sofa. Kiba and Naruto just laughed as Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes and willing himself to just disappear into thin air. "Fine… But this is probably going to kill me you know otouto…" He relented, earning a happy squeal of excitement from his baby brother who hurried to put the dvd in the player and then scuttled back across the room to sit in Itachi's lap.

"I promise I'll make it up to you nii-san…" He whispered in his ear in a voice that dripped with lust.

"Damn fucking right you will…" Itachi muttered as he lowered his hand and opened his eyes. Deidara was eyeing the brothers suspiciously as Sasuke shifted and sat next to Itachi but leaning into him, letting Itachi put his arm around his shoulders.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me Itachi." Sasori said with disgust. Sasuke pouted as everybody picked on him, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking out his bottom lip even more than usual.

_Great… Thanks bastard, now he looks even more fuckable and I cant do anything coz you and loudmouth are in the room…_ He glared at Sasori, trying to hard kill him with just his eyes.

"Don't worry, after this is finished we can watch Mirrors with Kiefer Sutherland… That has enough gore and violence to make up for… This…" Gaara said, refusing to actually verbally admit he was about to watch through Fantasia at Sasuke's choice.

"Sasuke do you hate us or something?" Neji asked calmly, leaning back on the sofa and closing his eyes as he craftily added. "Are you seriously going to make us watch this after we risked our fathers wrath just to help you and make you happy…?" Sasuke fidgeted a little and everybody was secretly crossing their fingers waiting for his reply. Eventually he huffed out a defeated sigh and stopped the dvd, leaving everyone else in the room want to sigh themselves, only in relief.

"Ok… So how about we go for the latest Saw film?" Sasori asked, getting a general response of 'Hn' From everybody and getting up to put the film in. Itachi noticed that Sasuke seemed to fidget and he raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking if he was feeling alright. Sasuke looked up and gave him the best half smile he could manage and turned towards the TV again quickly to avoid Itachi's frown of concern. He spent another moment looking down at his baby brother before a scream drew his attention towards the TV. They watched the first ten minutes of the film, having Sasuke's friends wince and laugh at certain parts while Deidara and Sasori watched with avid interest. Itachi noticed that they were running their hands over each other lightly as they watched, seemingly unaware of their apparent arousal. He glanced down at his baby brother and frowned at the boys paler than usual appearance. Sasuke seemed to be staring at the TV with glassy eyes and it looked more to Itachi like he was staring through it and looking at nothing.

_What's with him? He looks like he's…_ He thought for a moment before his eyes widened. _Shit._ Without another thought he wrapped his spare arm under Sasuke's knees and lifted him bridal style off the couch, carrying him to the kitchen. He was surprised the boy hadn't made a fuss at being picked up suddenly but then he noticed Sasuke still wasn't really looking at anything and he figured he was in his own world, which was not something he wanted if he was right about what world that was. He sat him on a stool by the centre counter and put his hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at him.

"Sasuke…?" He asked very softly. He got no response and his concern grew to panic. He bit his lip unsure of how to snap him out of his thoughts and settled on a shock. He tilted Sasuke's face up to his and closed the space between them, pressing his lips gently to his little brothers. He didn't get a response straight away so he pressed a little harder, licking at Sasuke's bottom lip until he heard a small moan from his brother. He relaxed his tensed muscles as Sasuke parted his lips and let the younger slip his tongue into his mouth to explore.

"I always had to use Tomatoes to snap him out of those…" Came a calm, quiet voice. Itachi pulled back from Sasuke, making him pout adorably as he turned to look at the boy leaning against the door frame. "If you pierce one and wave it under his nose long enough it eventually manages to draw him out… I think he prefers your method though." Gaara said with a lop sided grin as he walked over to the brothers. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his friend, making both Itachi and Gaara chuckle at his cuteness, before Itachi turned serious and looked at his brother with pure concern.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" He asked. Sasuke squirmed and grimaced clearly not planning to answer.

"He has a thing about blood." Gaara said, earning a displeased frown from Sasuke before the younger looked up at Itachi with a sheepish grin. "It started not long after his punishments." He added, folding his arms over his chest and looking at Sasuke blankly as the boy whipped his head back to his friend and growled at him. Itachi nearly laughed at his brother if it wasn't for the fact that he was still processing what the young redhead had just told him. He looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He told you?" He asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice and failing miserably.

"I saw him change one day before he started to always change separately from everyone, it was before any of the scars formed. I told him I'd kill everyone in the school unless he told me what was going on." He said quietly in a matter of fact sort of voice. Sasuke was still frowning and refusing to talk, he was glaring at the floor and rubbing one of his feet against Itachi's leg.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?" Itachi asked him, pleased he managed to keep the irate fury out of his tone. He removed his hands from Sasuke and balled them into fists at his sides.

_Someone actually fucking knew…_ Was the thought that ran through his head and he turned to look at the wall behind Sasuke's head, not wanting either boy to see the Sharingan had activated in his rage.

"He begged me… Lets face it, if Sasuke begs for something he gets his way." Gaara stated. "Although I made him promise that every time it happened he would call me straight away and I would treat the wounds." Itachi whipped his gaze back to the redhead.

"You took care of him? What about mother?" He asked quickly. Gaara looked at Sasuke and seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Itachi. She never even looked at him." He looked the elder in the eye, not even flinching at his Sharingan. "He would be a sobbing mess from the second he was dumped in his room until long after I snuck in through his window to clean him up. Never once did I even see her anywhere near his room." He finished quietly. Itachi balled dug his nails into the palm of his hands, drawing blood as he shook violently. "I tried to help… I taught him how to be more stealthy so that he could hide when your father would come for him." Itachi growled at the mention of their father.

_So that's how he learnt to move around do quietly… Gaara taught him so he could avoid beatings…_ He felt his heart soften towards the redhead as a massive feeling of gratitude overwhelmed him. He was pleased that someone had been there for his beloved, even if it wasn't him.

"Never once did he blame you." Gaara added in the same quiet tone, making Itachi look over at him as the shaking stopped. "Every time he would say that he knew in his heart you would come for him… That thought kept him going and the look that came over his face whenever he spoke about you was how we figured out just how he felt about you. I think the only one who was actually shocked by his feelings for you was Naruto… But the others don't know about any of this though…" He said finally. Itachi stared at the redhead for a moment as his Sharingan began to fade, before he offered him a weak smile.

"Thank you. I don't know how my foolish otouto would have coped without you. I'm glad he has such supportive friends." He said before he turned to his younger brother and frowned at him. "Otouto… Why are you so damn stubborn?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke mumbled something unintelligible under his breath before looking up at Itachi, looking like he was about to cry.

"I'm an Uchiha… It's a family trait." He finally said with a heavy sigh.

"_**We **_are no such thing any more. I thought I made that clear." Itachi spat out. Sasuke flinched at his tone and he immediately wrapped his arms around his brother in apology. "Sorry… But I don't want us associated with that disgusting name, its caused the both of us nothing but pain. But, although I am disappointed you didn't tell me about all this I'm glad you at least had someone to help you." He kissed Sasuke on the tip of his nose before pulling back and giving him a serious look. "What I actually meant by that question though was why you didn't say in the first place that you don't like bloody films. Its not like anyone here is gonna think less of you and besides…" He paused, smirking at his little brother. "There's more than one room with a TV…" He finished. He had a mischievous glint in his eye that actually made Gaara blush and mumble something about getting back to the others and made Sasuke melt into his embrace. Itachi leaned down and ghosted his lips over his brothers cheek before hovering just in front of his lips.

"Otouto…" He said in a husky voice, resting his palms against the counter either side of Sasuke. "I think I should show you just what your dancing did to me earlier tonight…" He whispered seductively, letting his lips gently brush against Sasuke's as he spoke. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he felt Itachi press his body up against him, letting him feel his arousal press against his own now hardening length. He smirked deviously as he looked at his brother.

"Would you like a private dance later then big brother…?" He asked in a voice that dripped with seduction, letting his own lips ghost against Itachi's as he spoke. Itachi gave a low growl and slowly closed the almost undetectable gap between them, giving Sasuke a tender kiss that melted all coherent thought. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, parting his lips and enjoying the slow and intense kiss. He moaned as Itachi let his tongue slide slowly into his mouth, being incredibly gentle and heard Itachi moan in appreciation as he tasted his baby brother's unique and addictive taste once more. Itachi moved one hand to reach over to the fridge and rummaged around until he found what he was after, before closing the fridge and making sure to keep Sasuke's attention away from what he was doing. He smirked into the kiss as he brought the item up to their lips, pulling back slightly to let his brother see what he had hold of.

"Are you hungry little brother...?" He asked softly, gently rolling the tomato along Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke locked his gaze on the item and followed its movements for awhile, feeling his erection from painful as Itachi used his spare hand to reach under his shirt and glide slowly up to play with a nipple. He moaned slightly at Itachi's touch and darted his head forward to take a sensual bite from the enticing fruit. Itachi watched with rapt attention as his little brother sucked at the juices of the fleshy fruit, moaning quietly at the sensual feelings of his brothers touch and his favourite food.

_Does he know how ridiculously fuckable he is right this second?_ He thought to himself with wonder as he watched a small trail of juice flow down Sasuke's chin. He leaned forward and licked from the bottom of his chin up to his lips, lapping up the escaping juices and letting his tongue slide straight into Sasuke's open and waiting mouth. He moaned loudly at the erotic display before him as he kept the same slow and torturous pace, enjoying the heightened feelings of arousal that Sasuke was giving him. He removed his hand from Sasuke's nipple, earning a whine of displeasure from the younger sibling which soon turned into a purr of approval as he slid that hand slowly down his body to his throbbing erection. He still held the tomato beside their lips and he pulled back from the intense kiss so he could catch his breath, leaving Sasuke to lick at the fleshy fruit and try to catch and drops of juice. He fumbled one handed with his button and zipper but he smirked when he finally managed to open them and find hid prize. He used his one spare hand to free Sasuke's erection and watched as his baby brother closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure, making his own neglected dick twitch and throb painfully.

_If he keeps this up I'm gonna cum even before he does..._ He pushed the thought aside as he slowly stroked his brothers already weeping cock and leaned in for another torturous kiss as he felt Sasuke tug at the back of his neck. He pressed his lips gently but firmly to his little brother's, swallowing the delicious mewls he made as he continued to slowly stroke at his exposed erection. He smiled as let his tongue trace his brothers moist mouth, tasting the tomato he had been devouring. He felt Sasuke unlock his arms from his neck and slowly slide his hands down over his chest, unbuttoning it along the way. He pulled back and began to place tiny butterfly kisses all over Sasuke's neck as he held the tomato to his brothers lips, hearing him moan in appreciation of all the attention that was being lavished on him. Finally he began to feel the desperate need to taste more of his brother, and he placed the tomato in one of Sasuke's hands so that he could free his hand. He slowly slid it up his shirt and began to play with the previously neglected nipple as he let his kisses trail down Sasuke's front until he reached his target. He licked at the weeping slit of Sasuke's painful erection and heard a muffled whimper in response. He glanced up briefly and groaned at the erotic site before him. Sasuke had his eyes half closed from pleasure and he was biting the tomato to stifle his noise. He tore his eyes away from his delicious little brothers face as he ran leaned down and ran his tongue from the base of Sasuke's throbbing length to the very tip before taking the head in his mouth and moaning with pleasure. Sasuke threw his head back as he cried out and grabbed a fistful of his hair with his free hand, the other was squeezing the remainder of the tomato as it rested on the counter to keep his balance.

"Nii-san… Too.. Much…" He panted between moans as Itachi kept a torturously slow pace while he slid up and down his brothers erection. He could feel the pleasure rolling of Sasuke and it was driving him crazy with lust, but he forced himself to remain focused and give his brother the most mind numbing orgasm he could. He slowly took the whole of his brothers length into his mouth and swallowed, letting his throat muscles contract and relax. Sasuke moaned louder and gripped his hair tighter, making his own arousal throb harder in its confinement. He continued to ignore his own needs and merely moaned his approval as Sasuke vocalised his pleasure. He slowly bobbed up and down a few more times, feeling the tightening of his brothers erection. He slid his hand from the overly aroused nipple and slowly massaged his brothers sac, pushing him over the edge and making the boy cum harder than he had before. Sasuke screamed in pleasure and the hand in Itachi's hair squeezed tighter, making Itachi growl in pleasure himself. The sound of Sasuke's scream was so erotic and delicious to Itachi that he actually came in his pants as he swallowed as much as he could of Sasuke's seed. When he felt the hand in his hair release him he let Sasuke's softening cock slide out of his mouth and began to slowly kiss his way up his baby brothers heavily panting and shaking body. He was panting heavily himself when he came face to face with his younger sibling and he used a shaking hand to gently move the sweaty bangs out of Sasuke's glazed over eyes. He pressed a very light kiss to his brothers lips, as Sasuke raised a hand to his cheek. He leaned forward and slowly licked the small dribble of semen from the corner of Itachi's lips and then pulled back to return the adoring gaze of his lover.

Neither brother noticed the blonde who was peeking in at them with a triumphant smirk who was sporting a heavy and violent nosebleed.

**A/N:~ Ha! There we go! A new chapter in under 48 hours! Now go get me Itachi as a reward! Sorry this isnt as long as the last one but I am actually pretty sleep deprived and I know... There wasnt as much cutie, cutie big softie Itachi in this but if I actually want to get anywhere then I need to start getting some serious bits in now... But - I'm sure there will be plenty more of the brothers you've come to love in this! Anyway - please review as always and NO MORE DARES! XD**


	14. Treatment

**Disclaimer: Hi-Ho-Silver-Lining... No I still dont own Naruto... Damn, my singing jutsu didnt knock out the Uchiha brothers! They are clearly too sexy for this lame ass attack...**

Itachi tapped his pen idly against his desk as he sat and watched Sasuke's every move around his office. The boy was fidgeting and refusing to sit still in his nerves. Itachi was finding it rather amusing to watch his baby brother stomp about and pout at nothing in particular, it made him look incredibly cute and he was just fine with that. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring at his younger brothers ass, then again he didn't need to as Gaara was the only other person in his office.

_If he doesn't stop with this little display the I might end up scarring his friends mind…_ He thought to himself as one corner of his lips turned up into a small curl of a smile.

"Sasuke…" He sighed as his brother jumped at the sound of his own name. "What are you so wound up about? I told you if you didn't want to do this then you didn't have to. Everything is your own choice and its nothing to do with me… I only suggested it because I thought it's a shame your so ashamed that you have to keep your body covered up." He paused for a moment as he stood and walked over to his littler brother, laying his arms gently over his shoulders and pulling him into a loose hug. "You know personally I feel special that I'm the only one who gets to see your body…" He whispered in the boys ear as he licked around the outer shell, making his baby brother shiver with pleasure. Sasuke raised his arms and wrapped them around Itachi's waist as he blushed dark pink before burying his face in his chest. Itachi chuckled at the boys reaction.

_Cute…_ He thought to himself before he sighed again.

"My point though… Is that, as much as I like having you all to myself…. I want you to feel good about yourself and have the sort of life you deserve otouto…" He finished with a small, warm smile. He leant down and placed a very light kiss at the corner of Sasuke's lips before pulling back. Sasuke seemed to have other ideas however and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and bumping their lips together. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle as he drew back from the impatient kiss a few moments later, taking in Sasuke's childish pout and deciding he would take a cold shower before leaving for work with Sasuke in future. Gaara coughed innocently and he was blushing a light pink when the brothers looked over to him. He laughed at Sasuke's pout before turning to Itachi.

"What exactly am I doing here again?" He asked with a slight smirk that Itachi returned before replying.

"My dear foolish otouto has decided that _you _should be the one to hold his hand while he undergoes his first treatment… If he decides to have it…" He released his hold on Sasuke's neck and ruffled his hair before he walked back to his desk.

"Riiight… And you cant do this because…?" His smirk grew. He already knew the answer but he thought it was just too much fun to tease Sasuke and he noticed that Itachi seemed to agree with him on that point, then again they seemed to agree on several points when it came to Sasuke.

"Well…" Itachi replied with a sigh, feigning a look of deep hurt. "It would seem that my baby brother doesn't trust me to keep my hands off of him while he has his shirt off… Something about me getting in the way and no doubt causing a scene…" He sat in his chair and slumped his shoulders forward as he glanced sneakily at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The boy was currently frowning and trying to sort out his hair still, it looked like he was ignoring the two of them and he was actually surprised at the small jolt of hurt that shot through him. He pushed it aside and picked his pen back up to continue his tapping.

"That seems very mean of you Sasuke… I think you should say sorry to your caring big brother and go give him a cuddle… He looks very upset because of you…" Gaara hinted towards Sasuke, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back on the comfy couch. Sasuke stopped fussing with his hair and looked at Itachi, who was still slightly slouched and looking very UN-Itachi like. He bit his lip before rushing over to his older brother and planting himself in his lap, making the older huff out a large puff of air from the sudden impact.

"Nii-san… I'm sorry. I am really grateful for you doing this, although I don't like the fact its gonna cost you so much! Cant I wait and pay for it myself…?" He asked as he ran his hands up Itachi's chest.

"Well that would take away the whole meaning of a birthday present though wouldn't it?" He chuckled at Sasuke's slightly peeved expression.

"But you already gave me a club!" Sasuke bounced in his lap, making Itachi groan slightly as his hands came to lie on Sasuke's waist.

_Dammit, I cant let him do that again or I'm never gonna be able to let him out of here without taking him…_ He thought as he took a deep breath.

"Sasuke… If you didn't want that club, I was only going to get rid of it anyway." He said.

"You were going to sell it?" Sasuke asked looking confused.

"Er… Not exactly otouto…" He replied, raising a hand and running it through his hair.

_Shit… I'm never gonna hear the end of this now… I better have something ready to take his mind off the subject next time it comes up… Don't think he'd be too happy bout the idea of getting Deidara to blow the damn place up… _Sasuke raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask something more, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He gave Itachi one last suspicious look before getting off him and moving to sit next to Gaara, or rather try and hide behind him. Itachi rolled his eyes at his shyness before answering.

"Come in." He called loudly. The door opened and Sasori walked in with an overloaded Deidara stumbling along behind him.

"You ask me to bring the loudmouth for a reason?" He asked as he shut the door before joining Itachi and the blonde by the desk.

"Yeah, mostly that I'm thinking of torturing him a little while you talk to Sasuke in the other room…" Itachi said as he glared at the blonde who was now cowering behind Sasuke and Gaara, having dumped his cargo beside the desk.

"Oh… OK then, so you wanted me to talk to Sasuke?" Sasori confirmed calmly, dodging the shoe that was thrown at his head by the loud blonde. Itachi just nodded his head in acknowledgement, keeping his eyes on the hiding blonde.

"Sasuke, let Sasori see." He said softly. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably but got to his feet. Gaara rolled his eyes at Sasuke's hesitancy and gave him a light shove in the direction of the elder redhead. Itachi got up quickly and caught him by the shoulders before he could stumble, cupping a hand to his cheek before placing a light and reassuring kiss to his forehead. Sasuke took a deep breath and turned to face Sasori, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He closed his eyes as he let the garment fall to the floor, hearing the sharp intakes of breath from the two people in the room who didn't know about his scars.

"What the fuck happened?" Sasori asked quietly, walking over the younger of the two and circling him. Itachi backed away slightly, giving Sasori room to manoeuvre around the boy and take in all the damage.

"I will leave it to Sasuke to tell you. Don't push him though, if he says he doesn't want to say then that's the end of it…" Itachi replied, with a tone that promised death to all who upset his brother. Deidara opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a look from Itachi.

"Sasuke… Do you want to tell me? I don't need to know but it might speed up the process if I can narrow down how these were caused…" Sasori asked, gently stroking over the marks. Sasuke whimpered a little at the contact and a visible shiver crossed his torso, making Sasori remove his hands quickly.

"I… I was beaten." Sasuke started in a voice that was so quiet that Sasori was left straining to hear him, even with his close proximity. Itachi closed his eyes as he leant against his desk, forcing himself to stay quiet and let his brother give out the information he was comfortable to let Sasori know. "Whipped on my back and front… Sometimes…" He paused as he raised a hand to some of the deeper looking scars around the sides of his hips. "Sometimes they used knives and…" Sasuke's voice broke and Itachi's eyes snapped open, a vivid shade of red in them as his Sharingan began to activate itself.

_Fucking bastards… They actually got in close and did that as well? What the fuck is wrong with those people…? How could that do that to a fucking teenager…? _He was so lost in his furious thoughts that he didn't realise how hard he was gripping the table. It was only when he suddenly felt Sasuke's lips pressed to his and felt his arms wrapped around him that he realised he had completely lost track of where he even was, he pulled back from his little brother and tried to avert his eyes.

"Sorry Sasuke…" He mumbled, releasing the corner of his desk to see distinct imprints of his fingers.

"Well… Thanks Sasuke, for trusting us with that I mean… I'll make sure loudmouth doesn't bother you about it OK?" Sasori said as he rummaged through one of his many bags. Deidara looked offended and opened his mouth to reply to the redhead but he was beaten to it by Itachi.

"Sasori, take Sasuke and Gaara to mine and Sasuke's… You can work in peace there and nobody will interrupt you, plus Sasuke can lay down and relax once your done… If your sure this is what you want Sasuke…?" Sasuke looked at him without speaking until Itachi sighed and reverted his eyes back to his little brother. Sasuke smiled up at the onyx eyes that stared back at him and leaned up to kiss his brother.

"Anything for you Itachi…" He whispered against his lips. Itachi grabbed his wrists gently and shook his head.

"Only do this if it is what _you_ want otouto… I will love you no matter what condition your in." He said as he placed a small kiss on his forehead before letting him go. Sasuke just nodded and buttoned his shirt.

"OK then, you guys ready?" Gaara and Sasuke nodded, both walking over to help Sasori with his bags. Deidara looked torn between helping them and running from the room, so he simply got up and walked over to stand beside Itachi's desk. Itachi watched Sasuke walk back to him and gave him a firm but gentle final kiss before he headed out with the two redheads. They shut the door behind them and there was a brief awkward silence before Deidara decided he should speak.

"I, uh… I'm sorry about Sasuke…" He said, not looking at Itachi and keeping his eyes fixed on the desk. Itachi sighed heavily and rubbed his fingers into his temples, trying to massage out the rage that was giving him such a headache.

"Yeah me too…" He said quietly. Deidara's brow furrowed in confusion and he risked a look up at the elder, scarier brother. What he saw made him gasp. Itachi looked so worn and yet had such a fiery aura that he couldn't decide what to make of it.

"What do you mean?" He eventually asked.

"…" Itachi turned to face him slowly, letting his hands fall to rest on the arms of his chair as he sat himself down. "I should have protected him…" He said finally, looking down at the ground.

"How?" Deidara asked bluntly, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I'm his brother… I should have known and done something." He said, not raising his eyes.

"Itachi… _When_ did all of this happen? Because it looked like most of those marks were pretty old…" Deidara tried not to pry too much, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. Itachi's eyes snapped up to meet the blondes, slightly surprised by his attention. He hesitated, he had said it was down to Sasuke to reveal the truth but then again he had already told these two more details about the actual abuse than he had told him so telling him the rest of the details wouldn't really be that big of a deal.

"It started the day I was sent away." He answered finally. Much to his surprise Deidara just nodded as if this explained a lot. Then he frowned and looked back at Itachi,

"If it was the day you left then who…?"

"It was our parents." He cut the blonde off, causing him to stare blankly for a moment before closing his open mouth. "More precisely our father… I told him the morning I left, that if he _ever _touched Sasuke I would have been back there quicker than Concorde to get Sasuke and that we would leave the Uchiha name in the dust… The bastard started that very day…" He finished in a deadly quiet voice that made Deidara cringe. "He made Sasuke actually believe that I would blame him for it too… Called it punishment for any bad behaviour or low marks…" Itachi trailed off, letting the terrible truth sink in to the blondes frantic mind.

"But he always seems so happy…" Deidara said awhile later, shaking his head slightly to clear some room for new thoughts.

"Yes… You'd never know. I only found out the first day I brought him here, the day he came to stay… I still cant understand how the old man thought I wouldn't find out while he was staying with me… Ooh, how I enjoyed that hit I got in…" He smirked at the memory of his father laying on the ground.

"You hit him?" Deidara asked seeming surprised.

"Of course I hit him. Wouldn't you if the situation was reversed? Although technically I wasn't supposed to, I took Sasuke back to our parents the next morning to collect his stuff and told mother she wouldn't be seeing him or me again. She phoned father and he came back intending on… Actually, I cant even fathom what he thought he was going to do. He attacked first though and I left him lying on the floor with the warning that if it weren't for the fact I promised Sasuke I wouldn't go to prison then I would have happily killed the miserable old bastard." Deidara looked at Itachi like he was possessed for a moment before sighing and looking back at the desk.

"I'm surprised you managed to walk away…" He said quietly.

"I wouldn't have if not for Sasuke." Itachi replied, just as quiet.

"Why?" Deidara asked him, looking back up at his eyes.

"To keep him in line mostly, I think… Sasuke tends to avoid the subject, not that I particularly blame him…" He paused for a moment. "That was the first I heard about details of what they did to him… Did I tell you our mother just sat there and watched?" He added as an afterthought.

"She didn't try to help?" Deidara blinked, clearly shocked.

"Not once. The redhead, Gaara… He saw Sasuke's wounds one day and made the boy swear he would call the second he was alone, then he would go and clean him up…" Itachi shook his head and closed his eyes, strain and pain evident in his features. Deidara felt his pain and his sorrow but he knew better than to say that. He waited until he heard Itachi sigh before he spoke again.

"So what happens now?" He asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him and opened his eyes, not needing to voice his question. "Well… I know your not going to let them get away with it. I know how much your brother means to you… plus the kid has a very positive affect on you. Most of the time anyway…" He added quickly, blushing slightly. Itachi let a small smirk grace his features as he looked over at the blonde.

"Yes… That's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you." His smirk grew. "I know you saw me and Sasuke the other day…" He trailed off as Deidara froze, even seeming to stop breathing.

"Uh… How… What makes you think I saw anything?" He asked shakily.

"Surveillance cameras." Itachi said simply, with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Why do you have surveillance cameras…" He stopped when he saw the smirk return. "Oh…" Itachi chuckled to himself as the blonde turned a funny shade of scarlet.

"Pervert…" He said quietly, before he sighed and continued. "There is something very precious to me in my home… I want to make sure its always safe." Deidara nodded in understanding. "Though now you've put the idea in my head I should find the recording of the other night…" Itachi added almost absentmindedly, making Deidara flush red again.

"Uh… Wha-… What was the other thing you wanted me for?" He asked, trying to force the erotic images he had seen from his mind so he didn't get an enormous nosebleed. Itachi chuckled again at the look on the blondes face.

"About that subject first, I want you to keep it to yourself for now. Although personally I don't care who knows but Sasuke might not be as willing for the world to know yet, he's a shy person… I know you told Sasori…"

"Huh? How…"

"He told me, now shut up and let me finish." He said with a glare, making the blondes mouth snap shut. He nodded in approval before continuing. "The second thing I wanted to talk to you about…" He looked at the blonde with eyes that blazed Sharingan red. "Is a little favour I need you to take care of…"

**A/N:~ Well, here is the 14th and final chapter! Haha! As if! Like I would leave it there! I'm not that mean, besides I might actually get myself hurt if I did leave it there... Anyway, I know it wasnt so good a chapter - but I had to get some of the actually storyline main plot in there other than the cuteness and lovableness that I've been wrapped up in lately. But I think the next chapter might be Sasukes birthday so maybe I'll play on the cuteness then... MAYBE... Please review, I always enjoy reading them!**


	15. Plans Interrupted

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friends;**

**Itachi-nii,**

**yaoi lover 14706 and**

**Hikari43837**

**Thankyou guys for being a persistant source of inspiration (and giving me a kick up the butt to hurry up with the next chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own any part of Naruto, despite best efforts to kidnap the super sexy Uchiha brothers... I just write about them. (hahaha... my next plan is sure to work...)**

Itachi had been kept extremely busy recently. It was the day before Sasuke's eighteenth birthday and he wanted the boy to have a day that he could look back on and remember not just as a special day but a new beginning for him. He had been having regular treatments with Sasori throughout the past two weeks for his scars and although Itachi knew it was probably going to take longer, he was still keeping his fingers crossed that Sasuke would be looking less like he'd been through a blender and generally be feeling more confident in himself. He hadn't even seen the results yet as Sasuke kept saying something about he didn't want Itachi to see him in such a mess. Itachi thought he was being ridiculous but he respected his little brothers wishes, even if it did drive him insane to not be able to see or touch his whole body. He had only one true goal in his life now; to make sure his baby brother was actually happy for once.

Itachi had started planning a party at the club for his beloved otouto. He had originally been planning on keeping the party a secret from Sasuke but it seemed that Deidara and Naruto had more than their hair colour in common, because the second Naruto became involved in the organisation for the party Sasuke found out and basically took over every detail. Itachi had put up a courageous fight to keep the party organisation to himself and Sasuke's friends so it would be a surprise but his 'innocent' little brother had then taken matters into his own hands and enforced a sneak attack that left Itachi panting, purring and basically willing to let the boy do whatever the hell he wanted. Sasuke had come away looking extremely pleased with himself while Itachi was left wondering just when and where it was his little brother had learnt to do those sorts of things. He even asked, only for Sasuke's smug smirk to spread before he had kissed him passionately and run off to start planning his own party. So now Itachi had no idea what was really happening, he would be told to sign something every now and then and he did so without question. He was not really upset by this turn of events, after all he just wanted Sasuke to have a day to be entirely for him and if the boy was planning it himself then he could only assume that it was something he was going to enjoy.

Itachi had also been slightly distracted by the dance performances that the Sasuke and his friends had been putting on. He would always watch them from his office and he had noticed that before and after each performance his little brother would look up at the one-way glass and smirk, knowing Itachi was watching him. Itachi couldn't help but smile, his beloved otouto made him feel happy and he would do anything he could to make sure the boy was safe and happy for the rest of his life. He knew the boy was picking outfits that would make him hot and bothered, teasing him in the most delicious way. He would come and lock himself in the office with Itachi after every performance and spend at least an hour being lavished with love and affection. Although Itachi would always hold himself back, not once making a move to touch his torso or shirt so that his brother would know he understood and respected his decision over his treatments. Sasuke would giggle and tease, driving Itachi right up to the very limit of his self-control. Itachi was naturally playful with his baby brother, it was impossible not to be because the boy was too damn delicious and Itachi felt the infectious happiness that seeped out of him. He was in a perfect world with his otouto by his side and nothing was going to spoil that or take it away from him ever again. Or so he thought.

This morning Deidara had called him and said he needed an urgent meeting with him about his current mission, there had been some unexpected developments.

"Are you positive about all of this Deidara?" Itachi asked in a tone that was laced with deadly poison. Deidara swallowed the large lump that had lodged itself in his throat and nodded meekly, not being able to speak at the moment.

"…" Itachi gazed at him with his blood red Sharingan eyes, letting the details settle in his mind. Finally he gave a heavy, exhausted sigh. His eyes blazed all the brighter with a renewed hatred and he averted his gaze elsewhere, hearing Deidara release a sigh of relief as he did.

"Sasuke is going to hate me after this…" He said quietly, his tone filled with regret. He wasn't really talking to Deidara but more to himself, so he was surprised when the blonde responded.

"That wont ever happen Ita-chan..." Itachi snapped his eyes back to the blonde and growled dangerously. "Sorry - Itachi…" Itachi rolled his eyes at the blushing blonde who was scratching the back of his head with one hand nervously. Deidara seemed to have got it into his head that seeing as Sasuke had such a positive and cuddly affect on Itachi that he didn't need to be as afraid of him anymore, much to Itachi's displeasure. He had decided to start calling him Ita-chan at every available opportunity too, which Itachi thought was absolutely going too far. However despite Itachi's best efforts, Sasuke made every attempt to install fear into the blonde fail miserably seeing as he would conveniently show up at the last minute and save the loudmouth by distracting Itachi. Although Itachi had to admit those distractions were quite pleasant, but that was besides the point. The blonde had also decided he was going to call Sasuke Itachi-chibi at every opportunity, yet Itachi couldn't bring himself to be angry about that for some reason.

"Look… Itachi-chibi loves you more than anything, He'd do anything for you. You're his big brother and you're the man he loves. There's nothing you could ever do to make that boy hate you." Deidara said reassuringly, trying to sound more determined than he actually felt.

"I don't think he's going to be as accepting as you think… I mean, have you really been around Sasuke? The boy is naturally loving and caring, however hard he tries to hide it…" Itachi paused to release a small chuckle, before his features grew serious once more. "Knowing I hurt someone isn't something he's likely to be able to live with… As much as he puts on a brave face he still loves our 'parents,' I cant for the life of me understand why… But then that's just how Sasuke is, he would rather love than hate… He's such a pacifist." Deidara snorted a little at that.

"Please Itachi, don't try and make out like that's a bad thing. We all know your just as much as a pacifist… If you weren't then this wouldn't bother you in the slightest. You and Itachi-chibi are very alike you know, both of you are too stubborn than to just let things lie and so you do things that make you unhappy…"

"Sasuke's unhappy?" Itachi interrupted, making Deidara huff out a sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"No Itachi, stop worrying. Itachi-chibi is fine… I'm just saying, he would rather be unhappy himself than see you be so." Itachi wore a worried expression now, convinced Deidara knew something he didn't and that his baby brother was upset about something. Deidara mentally slapped himself and decided to distract the elder sibling by going over the details of the plan a final time.

"Do you think I should postpone his party..? I don't want them to spoil it for him…" Itachi cut in before Deidara could speak. The blonde considered this for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, Itachi-chibi has spent ages sorting this out so if you cancelled or postponed it now then it'd probably crush him. Although you could use the opportunity to just tell him what's going on…" Itachi threw him a glare but after a moment his eyes began to fade back to their usual deep onyx and he released a small sigh. His eyes softened and seemed distant, so Deidara knew he was thinking of his beloved little brother.

"I cant. I maybe considered selfish for it but, I cant stand the thought of him hating me… And I know he will if he knows about this. Despite what you may think, Sasuke is too loving for his own good. This would probably disgust him." Deidara groaned, feeling the conversation spiral backwards.

"OK Itachi, if you say so… Now, lets get on with this. You want me to hit this one first, then head to the main house and get that one out the way. Then lastly, come back to the club and establish the alibi of 'I was enjoying the party before I went to my bosses office to have sex on his desk with my boyfriend…' Right?" Itachi was giving him a very cynical look.

"I don't believe I ever mentioned anything about you and Sasori having sex on my desk. Make it the exclusive area's main lounge in the basement, if I have the girls work tomorrow afternoon then they can distract the police and we should hopefully be left alone after that." He said, making the blonde pout at him.

"But its more fun if we have sex in the bosses office!" He whined at him. Itachi gave him a look that said 'have sex on my desk and I **will **kill you no matter how nice I've been lately' and Deidara decided that he would drop the subject. He gave a small sarcastic sigh before he smiled at Itachi, making the elder Uchiha narrow his eyes suspiciously at him.

"OK, ok… But you owe us for this, having sex with a bunch of girls around us… We are gonna need some serious therapy after this." He said giving a fake shudder of disgust. Itachi just rolled his eyes and scoffed, getting up and moving over to the comfy couch to stretch out on it.

"Please, you and Sasori have had sex in many much more revealing places than the exclusive area. If it really bothers you that much having girls around then go in one of the private rooms down there." He said as he laid himself out, placing his hands on the arm-rest behind his head as he stretched his legs out and locked his ankles on the other arm-rest of the sofa.

"Well yeah but…" Deidara was lost for words and Itachi suppressed a victory smirk as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Deidara, go get ready. Pick out an assistant if you want, but make sure its someone who wont blow themselves up this time… I don't want a repeat of last time." He opened his eyes to glare at the loudmouthed blonde who just grinned at him sheepishly while twisting one of his long blonde streaks of hair around a finger.

"Ha… Yeah that was my bad…" He chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I was thinking of taking that Naruto kid actually…" Itachi's jaw actually dropped when he heard the ludicrous idea. He gawped at the blonde like he had three heads before he managed to compose himself enough to snap his mouth closed while he thought of how to phrase his reply.

"Are you really that much of a fucking idiot?" He settled on, making the blonde look at him with mild confusion. "Your seriously telling me that you want to take one of Sasuke's closest friends, who happens to be as much of a loudmouth as you are on this highly secretive mission? Even though he couldn't keep his trap shut about a simple surprise party?" He stared at Deidara incredulously, debating whether to just send himself straight to the insane asylum now, rather than wait for the blonde to eventually drive him there.

"Well… Uh, He kinda… Found my clay the other week and uh… Wanted to know about it, so I…" Deidara stopped his stammering when he noticed Itachi sit up on the couch with his head leaning forwards slightly, so his bangs were shadowing his eyes. There was a distinct black and very evil aura surrounding the elder male and he decided it would be a very good time to try and distract him. "Hey look! It's Sasuke!" He saw Itachi's fingers twitch, possibly in anticipation for strangling him but at that point the door burst open and a slightly smaller raven haired boy came darting in and planted itself firmly into the elders lap. Itachi's menacing aura was instantly lost as he huffed out a large breath at the force of the impact. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his baby brother and felt a content kind of peace roll over him as he lost himself to the passionate lips that claimed his.

"Sasuke…? Hm, good timing Itachi-chibi… well! I should really leave you two alone, I'll just shut the door on my way out!" Deidara gushed out, feeling a wave of relief wash over him at the fortuitous turn of events. He turned towards the door but looked back when he heard a grunt of displeasure. Itachi was pointing a finger directly at him and had one eye open, focused directly on him. He was giving him a one-eyed glare that said 'This is absolutely not over and you are **so **lucky right now…' He felt the relief leave him as quick as it came and an empty pit appeared at the bottom of his stomach. He nodded glumly to show his understanding and then turned and headed out the door, leaving the siblings to their loving moment. Itachi moved his hand to rest in Sasuke's hair and closed his eye again, finally able to lose himself properly in his own personal addiction that was his younger brothers kiss. He claimed dominance over the kiss as he placed his free hand over an ass cheek and pulled the boy closer, leaning back and swallowing Sasuke's moan of approval in the process. He swirled his tongue around his little brothers and released a moan of his own as he felt one of Sasuke's very naughty hands slip under the waistband of his trousers. He chuckled slightly as Sasuke whimpered when he pulled his lips back enough to speak to him.

"I missed you too otouto…" He said in a husky voice as he panted for breath. He began to trail little butterfly kisses over the boys jaw and felt him tilt his head back, signalling his neck wanted attention too. He eagerly obliged, having not been able to lavish this part of his brother for the past two weeks due to Sasuke's decision to not have him see any part of the treatment. The boy had taken to wearing shirts with collars most of the time and had kept them buttoned so Itachi couldn't see anything over his shoulders or torso. "I must say I very much like this new confidence of yours Sasuke…" He added in between his light kisses, wanting his little brother to know just how happy he was making him.

"Hmm, Ita…chi…" Sasuke panted as his neck stretched, having been starved of the attention it so craved for too long. "I missed this so much…" He said as Itachi drew back to look at him, both seeing a burning lust in each others eyes. "It's all thanks to you nii-san. I mean, I don't exactly act this way with other people but… You make me feel so safe and now you got me this treatment I feel a lot better too, so I thought I would come show you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me…" Sasuke had a strange twinkle in his eye that made Itachi narrow his eyes in playful suspicion.

"Oh? Just what did you have in mind otouto?" He asked in a deep and lusty voice. Sasuke groaned at the sound and rubbed his hips forward suggestively, making Itachi hastily slide his hand from the boys hair to his hips. He watched in confusion as Sasuke very slowly reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. His hands shot up and grasped the boys wrists gently, making Sasuke look at him with his own confused look. "Are you sure about this otouto? You said you wanted to wait until everything was over, I told you I understood that… I don't want you to feel you have…" Itachi's small rant was cut short by Sasuke, who leaned forward and silenced him with a soft kiss. Once Itachi had finally quietened, he pulled back and looked at him with adoration.

"Silly Aniki…" He said playfully, continuing to slowly unbutton his shirt. "I never feel I **have **to do anything for you, you've made it clear that everything is always my choice. I **want **you to see…" He said as he reached the last button. Itachi's gaze softened and he placed his hands at the boys hips, feeling content and pleased that his beloved baby brother was trusting him. He watched as Sasuke held onto the fabric of his shirt for a moment longer, before he flung it wide open. Itachi gasped at the sight before him. He let one hand trace slowly up across the abdomen, barely brushing his fingers against the skin. He heard Sasuke giggle and looked up to see him looking slightly apprehensive.

"It's still very sensitive, so that tickles…" He bit his lip and blushed as Itachi turned his wonder-struck gaze back to his torso. He moved his hands to Sasuke's ass as he sat up and leaned into his brother, gently placing a kiss directly over his heart and making his younger sibling gasp in pleasure. He felt tears prick his eyes as he pulled back to look at every inch of his beloveds chest. The once heavily scarred and mutilated body of his otouto was still slightly tarnished, but it was with thin pink scars that were clearly in the process of healing. There were areas that were completely clear, while some were still marked more densely. But as he ran a hand over all these marks he found that they were nowhere near as bad as they used to be. He was pleased to feel the difference from the once harsh and rough texture, to how it was now soft and only slightly raised. He raised one hand to his brothers face and cupped his cheek, pulling him down for a soul-searing kiss that he hoped portrayed his deep rooted delight for his otouto. He felt Sasuke purr into the kiss as he snaked his smaller hands around his neck, pressing his body up against Itachi's. Itachi grip tightened on his hip as the kiss deepened, becoming fiery and passionate. He could feel his very blood begin to boil beneath his skin as his lust for the boy spiralled. He forced himself to pull back, as both felt the need for air overwhelm them. They stared at each other with matching looks of adoration and love.

"I love you Itachi…" Sasuke whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Sasuke…" Itachi managed to whisper his response, before his lips were captured by the younger raven and he lost himself in bliss.

**A/N:~ Before you get really mad at me - I didnt want it to be a hot office sex scene seeing as I did one not too long ago - I figured I can use the next chapter to get the sexy brothers home and they can have a super hott house sex chapter where they are rampant like bunnies and go at it all through the house! So dont kill me for not doing the implied sex scene here... please... Anyway, lots of plot building in this really - if you feel like having a guess as to whats going on then feel free to put it in a review or a PM, I will reply to either and let you know if your right! Oh and please have a go at my poll, its for which fic I should start next and it would be nice to know everyones opinion!**

**As always please review! The more I get the faster I seem to update! Also I love to hear your opinions so dont hold back!**


	16. Happy Birthday Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just wish I owned the Uchiha brothers...**

"Nii-san! Come on, hurry up! I want to go home!" Sasuke whined to Itachi, making the elder smile as he finished locking up the club. He turned around to find Sasuke waiting with his arms crossed over his chest and wearing his cutest and most adorable pout.

"Patience otouto, as much as I would love to be at home with you by now there are still some things I have to take care of…" He said as he walked over to his younger brother, silently sniggering at the childish displays he often put on.

"But Nii-san you said we could go home ages ago! There's not long left until its my birthday and I want us to be at home, in bed with me being cuddled so we see the day in together!" Sasuke sulked before he stuck his tongue out at his big brother, noticing Itachi's eyes darting to the wet muscle before flicking quickly back up to his eyes as if it had never happened.

Itachi grinned suddenly, making the younger narrow his eyes in suspicion at him. "OK… How about a little race home then otouto? If I win then I get to give you an extra surprise present for your birthday and if you win-"

"If I win then you have to stay home all morning while I go get the club ready." Sasuke cut in quickly. Itachi blinked, surprised by his baby brothers eagerness but as always wanting to make the boy happy. He nodded and then dodged around his little brother quickly, sprinting off in the direction of home. "Nii-san! That cheating!" He heard Sasuke whine from behind him, making him laugh at his childishness. He noticed Sasuke catch up with him and he looked over to see the boy looking right back at him, wearing a seductive smirk. Itachi had to dodge out of the way of a trashcan, giving Sasuke the opportunity to get ahead of him. Moments later he heard a victorious cry of joy and he groaned loudly.

"You better not destroy my club otouto…" He grumbled playfully as he passed Sasuke to unlock the door, who was doing a victory dance on the path. He let them both in and shut the door behind them, kicking off his shoes before heading up to take a shower. He was stopped in his tracks by a very mischievous looking Sasuke.

"Nii-san….." He said, running his hands slowly up Itachi's chest until they could wrap around his neck. "What was the surprise present you were going to give me…?" He asked with wide eyes that made Itachi feel like he was drowning slowly. He grinned at his brother and pecked him on the lips quickly before ducking out of his grasp and darting up the stairs before he could grab him again.

"I guess you'll never know now, foolish otouto…" He teased over his shoulder, laughing to himself when he heard the boy stomp his foot on the ground in outrage. He dashed to his bedroom and hastily grabbed the long forgotten bag from his dresser drawer - makig sure to pull out one object and tuck it safely back into the drawer, before he hid behind the bedroom door and waited for the tantrum throwing teen. He slipped one handle of the bag over his wrist so that he could get into it without having to actually hold the bag, effectively keeping both hands free. As soon as the boy was though the door he snapped it shut and pounced on the boy, knocking him off his feet. He turned them in the air so that he took the brunt of the fall and Sasuke landed above him, wearing a confused and shocked expression that made Itachi's pulse race. He flipped them over before Sasuke could say anything and raised both his hands above his head, locking them in place with some black silk fabric he had been keeping in the bag. Then he smirked down at his baby brother and playfully kissed the tip of his nose.

"My my otouto… You seem to be all tied up." He teased, thoroughly enjoying the surprised confusion on Sasuke's face.

"Um… Nii-san… W-what's going on?" Sasuke asked, his lips slowly twisting into a beautiful smile that nearly stopped Itachi's heart. "Have you been dipping into the 'special' brownies Tobi baked me for my birthday?" Itachi frowned slightly at that, why Tobi had thought it a good idea to make those darn things for Sasuke was something he just couldn't fathom.

"No otouto, I have not… But am I behaving that strangely?" He asked, his playful smile returning as he began to place light kisses on his baby brothers neck.

"Well… Yeah… I mean, your behaving like a little kid who just got told they can have an extra portion of desert after dinner…" Sasuke replied between small moans of pleasure.

"Hmm… Well, I guess you just bring out the child in me then otouto…" He said between kisses, his hands beginning to undo Sasuke's shirt buttons. "Besides…" He said, raising himself up so he could look Sasuke in the eye. "You're the only person I feel comfortable being childish around…. And I'm excited for your birthday. I mean, it's the first one I've been able to spend with you in nearly 6 years… I want to make sure you have a special day." He closed his eyes and leaned closer to Sasuke's ear, silently cursing himself for what he knew would happen tomorrow but pushing the feeling aside so he could focus on Sasuke. "Would you still like your extra present Sasuke…?" He whispered seductively, opening his eyes to show his brother the lust he was barely containing.

"H-hai…" Sasuke stuttered, completely mesmerized by his brothers loving confession. Itachi nodded before he lowered his face back to his brothers neck, sucking softly at the spot near the back that made his brother feel warm and dizzy with pleasure. He grabbed the bag that was still around his wrist and yanked it off, before he grabbed the other item from inside. He looked down at the bemused face of his little brother and gently kissed him in the very centre of his forehead, making the boy wrinkle his nose and apply the most adorable pout that Itachi had ever seen on his beloved baby brother.

_He would choose a time I want to exercise some self-control to make himself look so fucking edible…_ Itachi thought as he hungrily gazed at his brother. He smirked once more as he brought the remaining item from the bag up Sasuke's body, letting the silk caress his healing torso and enjoying the mewls and hisses of approval he got in response. He forced himself to concentrate on his task and drove away the thoughts of taking the boy on the floor and slipped the silk blindfold up into place. He hesitated before he tied it though, taking an extra moment to look into Sasuke's eyes and let the boy know he wasn't going to hurt him. He saw nothing but love in those deep onyx pools, there was no hint of fear and it made his heart melt to know his baby brother trusted him so deeply. He took the boys lips in a soft lingering kiss as he tied the blindfold in place over the eyes he so adored, before shifting himself off his brother. He knelt beside the boy and picked him up bridal style so he could carry him to the bed, gently laying him down in the very centre.

"Nii-san… is this a present for me or for you…?" Sasuke teased, as he felt Itachi begin to remove his shoes and clothing. He had to untie one hand to get the boys shirt off, but he quickly retied it once the offensive material was removed. He chuckled mischievously as he tied the fabric around Sasuke's wrists to another silk tie that was already attached to the headboard, making sure that it would come undone if Sasuke felt uncomfortable. He felt Sasuke's heart-rate almost double in anticipation and he saw the small playful pout that formed, before he kissed him with the very softest of kisses on the corner of his lips.

"Sasuke… Everything I do is for you…" He whispered as he continued to trail soft, airy kisses down along his jaw, followed by his neck. When he reached Sasuke's torso he went out of his way to very lightly lick along every scar that remained, throwing in small nips and kisses to earn louder responses.

"Ita.. Nii… Ah!" Sasuke mewled and moaned deliciously, making it extremely difficult for Itachi to keep his sanity and continue with his administrations. He had to fight the overwhelming urge to simply take his brother this very second, but he reminded himself that this was all for his brothers pleasure and so he forced himself to keep his control.

_I wonder if Sasuke realises just how fucking sexy he actually is…_ He thought as he licked at a nipple, making Sasuke arch his back from the bed and hiss in approval. He flicked his eyes up to his brothers face as he twirled his tongue over the hardened nub, earning soft gasps and moans of pleasure. He felt a fire begin to burn in the very depths of his heart, one that was purely fuelled by Sasuke's pleasure. He groaned with his own rising pleasure as he watched his brothers flushed face, seeing small tears of pleasure leak from under the blindfold. Sasuke's hands were balled into fists, grasping the material that bound them together tightly. Itachi broke away from the tortured nub and began the same process again on the other, ghosting one hand down to the boys neglected erection.

"I-Ita…Ha! N-Nii… Ugh.." Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stifle himself.

"Don't you dare Sasuke… I want to hear those beautiful noises." Itachi gave a light stroke to the straining erection in his hand, as he began to trail feather light kisses down the boys torso. "Let me know you like your present…" He whispered, blowing cold air over the leaking erection once he reached it.

"Nyah!" Itachi looked up at his brother, a small smile tugging at one corner of his lips.

"Did you just…?" He tried to restrain himself but he couldn't help but giggle at Sasuke's cuteness. He watched as his baby brother turned bright red in the face and tried to pout unsuccessfully. "Sorry Sasuke, but that is something that I absolutely intend on hearing from you again…" He said as he pressed his tongue flat against the throbbing vein on the underside of pulsating erection in his hand, liking his way from base to tip and still watching as Sasuke arched his back off the bed again and hissed with pleasure. He then dipped his tongue into the slit, gathering the pre-cum that had collected there before he took the head of his brothers dick in his mouth and applied a small amount of suction.

"Nyaaah…" Sasuke purred delightfully, making Itachi groan with lust for the boy. He applied more pressure and began to bob his head along the length of his brothers erection, earning louder moans of approval from Sasuke. He felt his own need spilling out of his control as he picked up the pace, wanting to taste more of his baby brothers essence with a desperate passion. He moaned in response to the mewls, purrs and other such delicious sounds that his little brother made. He moved one hand to his brothers sac, massaging them and squeezing gently.

"N-Nii-…. S-S-Saaaaan…" He came to a sudden stop, getting a very disgruntled and disapproving whine in response from Sasuke. He began to suck on three fingers while continuing to slowly stroke his brothers length, shifting his body slightly so that he could access the quivering hole that he had so come to love. Once his fingers were at least moderately covered in saliva, he moved them to his brothers entrance. He swirled them in soothing circles as he began placing kisses over Sasuke's abdomen, earning gasps and groans of pleasure. He slipped the first finger in without his brother noticing, so he followed it almost instantly with the second. He thrust them in deep to strike the spot that made Sasuke cry out in delight and moaned deep in his throat at the delicious sound that only he would ever hear.

"Nyah! N-Nii-san!" Sasuke gasped as he thrust a third finger into his entrance just as he hit the boys prostate a second time, moving his kisses up to latch onto a hardened nipple for the second time. He lapped at the nub and grazed his teeth over it gently, as he began a scissoring motion with his three intruding fingers and stretched his baby brothers tight ass. He felt Sasuke moving his hips in sync with his fingers and knew the boy was ready. He removed the fingers and very hastily removed his clothing. He positioned himself between the boys legs and placed one hand on the boys hip, while the other held his weight beside Sasuke's head. He leant in close and licked the outer shell of the boys ear, before removing the blindfold and gazing at his brother with love and lust filled eyes.

"Happy birthday… Sasuke…." He whispered, before he captured his brothers lips in a fiery and passionate kiss that fuelled the fire in his heart. He felt his blood boil and his skin burn as he began to push his way into his brother as slowly and gently as he could. Sasuke opened his mouth and moaned loudly as Itachi's tongue darted in, exploring the delicious cavern as if it was the first time it had ever been in there. Itachi eased himself into his brother until he was buried to the hilt, at which point he broke their kiss to release a loud groan that turned into a growl of pleasure. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and panted heavily for a moment, before he felt two hands gently lift his face.

_So Sasuke finally noticed he could get loose… _He thought with a mischievous smirk as he looked at his baby brothers flushed and sweaty face. He pressed their lips together gently but firmly, as he pulled himself out to the tip. He pulled back from the kiss so he could watch Sasuke's expressions as he thrust himself back in. Sasuke's face exploded with emotions and he felt the last of his control leave him. He kissed his brother desperately, as he slammed himself in and out of his brother. Sasuke mewled into his kiss, letting the elder's tongue into his mouth without needing to be asked. Itachi felt Sasuke's hands rake at his back, desperately trying to pull him closer to himself. He cried out and threw his head back as his prostate was struck dead on and Itachi began to strike it every time, picking up the pace and thrusting harder as their desperate passion escalated. Itachi growled and latched onto the boys exposed neck, sucking and marking the boy as his and his alone. He felt a familiar warmth building in his groin and moved his hand from Sasuke's hip to his neglected erection, pumping him in time to his frantic thrusts. He bit down on Sasuke's shoulder and growled possessively as he felt Sasuke's erection tighten, knowing the boy was moments away from his release.

"I-Ita… Itachi!" He slammed himself into Sasuke a final time, burying himself as deep as he could get and heard the boy scream as they both came hard. Sasuke covered their fronts in thick, hot streams of cum while Itachi filled his baby brothers ass with his own seed. He kept himself buried deep in his brothers ass for a moment, gasping for breath and enjoying the content feeling of his afterglow. He listened to Sasuke panting beneath him and thought it was one of the most sexiest sounds anyone could ever hear, not that he would ever let anyone besides him hear it.

"Nii-san…" He pulled himself from his baby brother and collapsed on the bed beside him, landing on his side. He watched as Sasuke quickly darted forward and lapped at the spilled seed on his chest, smiling at the loving gesture. When he was satisfied he had got everything Sasuke snuggled against his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you… Itachi…" Itachi smiled softly and wrapped his own arms protectively around his Sasuke's shoulders, pulling the boy as close as he could. He kissed his forehead and chuckled when he looked down to see the boy was asleep already.

"I love you… So much Sasuke…" He whispered, as a tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled the covers up with one hand and let himself follow his baby brother into sleep.

**A/N:~ OK! The long awaited new chapter is here! I have to say I am really not feeling it with this chapter and I think it is absolute pants... So as much as I hope you all like it, dont be afraid to tell me if you agree and think is sucks ass - like I do... Anyway - please review, I really want to know your opinions.**


	17. Orders

"…Sasuke…" Itachi was looking at the now 18 year old with curiosity and mild concern. "Just what did you do…?" Sasuke smiled up at Itachi with eyes that threatened to leak tears at any moment, while biting his finger.

"Well… You signed for most of this. I made sure to get your permission!" He replied, trying hard not to pout. Itachi looked around his club once more, secretly impressed that so much had been done to make it look so different from normal. He wasn't going to tell Sasuke that yet though, it _was _the boys birthday after all and he wouldn't be a very good brother if he didn't tease him at _least _a little bit.

"Getting me to sign documents that you cover up with those naughty little hands of yours is NOT the same thing as getting my permission Sasuke…" He teased, smirking as Sasuke pouted back at him. He took another look around at the impressive layout.

"You did all of this…?" He asked, receiving a cautious nod in confirmation. "This morning…? You did all of this in one morning..?" He continued, receiving a more vigorous nod in reply this time. Itachi couldn't contain it anymore, he smiled and pulled his brother into a hug, kissing him lightly before pulling back to laugh at his look of complete mystification. "I'm impressed otouto…" He said, making Sasuke break out in a heart warming smile.

"Your not mad?" He asked, lacing his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Why on earth would I be mad?" Itachi snorted, finding his brothers question to be ridiculous.

"Because I turned your club into an 80's haven…" Sasuke mumbled against his neck, before placing little kisses along the exposed flesh there. Itachi laughed at his brothers response and then looked around once more. The whole club was indeed decorated to look like something from the 1980's. There were movie posters of Back to the Future and a few framed pictures of Billy Idol and other such musicians. Itachi was impressed indeed, his brother had managed to transform his club and he had managed to do it all in one morning.

"So… Who did you blackmail into helping you?" Itachi asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his pouting little brother.

"I didn't blackmail anyone! I never blackmail… I just… ask…" Sasuke trailed off, a small pink blush tainting his cheeks. Itachi laughed at his brothers cuteness.

"Yeah otouto… You 'ask' with such a cute innocence that nobody can ever refuse you… Including me…" He said huskily, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his baby brothers neck. He heard Sasuke purr in appreciation of the contact and couldn't help but smile as he gently kissed and nipped at the boys neck. "So…? Who did you 'ask' to help you with all this?" He whispered, continuing to lavish his brothers throat.

"I… Uh, ah!" Sasuke seemed to have trouble forming coherent words, but Itachi just smirked at the response as he moved slightly lower on Sasuke's throat. "Kisame-Neji-Gaara-Sasori-Kiba-Hidan-Kakuzu-Pein-and-Konan… Couldn't ah!.. Couldn't find… Deidara or Naruto…" He mumbled out a gush of words and Itachi tensed slightly at the last part of the sentence. He smiled gently and pulled back to look at his blushing and panting little brother.

"You actually managed to Kakuzu out of his little dungeon and away from his money?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to show his surprise. Sasuke blushed darker.

"I may have… Threatened to give him a pay cut…" He mumbled, scuffing his shoe on the floor. Itachi blinked, then laughed hard at the thought of the heart attack Kakuzu must have had when he heard the words 'pay cut' aimed at him.

"I wish I had seen it otouto…" He choked out, trying to regain control of himself. After another minute or so he managed to get some control over himself and he released his little brother, ruffling his hair as he did so and smiling at the playful pout he got in response. "I'm going to go make a start on my paperwork Sasuke, the sooner I get it done the sooner I can get back to giving you a good birthday." He smiled down at his brother, trying to keep the sadness he felt growing in his heart out of his eyes. He placed a lingering kiss on the boys forehead, closing his eyes briefly and savouring the moment. He pulled back and smiled before he turned and headed off to his office. Sasuke watched him go, a worrying feeling gnawing at the bottom of his stomach. He brushed it aside and reminded himself that everything Itachi did was for him, besides he was probably wrong. There was no reason for Itachi to be sad, so he turned himself around and went to find his friends.

Once Itachi was out of Sasuke's line of sight he altered his course slightly, heading towards the elevator and down into the exclusive area.

_I wonder how long it will take for Sasuke to put things together, he's smart enough to figure it out straight away but its gonna take a little longer because he's not gonna want to accept it… _He thought as he walked, travelling on auto pilot as he lost himself in his worries. _Will he leave? Scream he never wants to see me again? I can only hope he wont regret the time we spent together so far… _He forced himself away from his thoughts and heaved a heavy sigh, his chest tightened as he felt an immense wave of fear and nausea. He raised a hand to his chest and formed a fist, knowing in his heart that he was insane for causing himself and his beloved so much pain. But he couldn't forgive them and he couldn't let them get away with this, they had to be stopped. He lowered his hand and let his emotions die down as he reached his destination. He took a deep steadying breath as he walked through the doors to the exclusive area. Sasori was waiting by the bar, drinking heavily. He nodded and raised a shot glass in Itachi's direction, knocking it back in his throat after he received a nod in return. Itachi looked around, seeing the others scattered around the room. Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu were all ogling at the girls while they rehearsed for the coming evening. While Pein was getting a very steamy lap dance from Konan in one of the corner booths. Itachi moved over to Sasori and sat down beside him, getting his own drink before he cleared his throat. Everyone snapped their head towards him, ceasing their activities and heading over to meet him and Sasori at the bar.

"He will be ok, wont he Itachi…?" Sasori asked quietly, before anyone else reached them.

"Of course, he knows what he's doing and he has help… He wouldn't want you to worry…" Itachi tried to reassure the redhead beside him, but he knew exactly how the man was feeling so he also therefore knew his words were of little comfort. Sasori nodded glumly and downed more alcohol, waiting for his lovers return in a few hours. Itachi glanced around, the girls he had asked to come in tonight were moderately attractive at least. Although he would rather have Sasuke himself, he was completely and irrevocably taken with his little brother and nobody else held even the remotest interest for him anymore. Hinata, Ino and Tamari stood just to his left, letting him see their outfit and decide whether it was acceptable. Hinata was wearing tight leather trousers with zips down the outside of the leg, so she could simply slid them off later. She also had a light orangey yellow halter neck bikini top that swirled around her slender waist, Itachi guessed she had the matching bikini bottoms under the leather pants. Her hair was down with small plaits framing her face. Itachi gave an approving nod to her and she blushed deeply, smiling shyly. Ino was wearing denim hot pants that were torn in places, showing the emerald green thong she wore beneath. Itachi mentally cringed at the image but he continued to try and analyze her outfit from a hetero male perspective. She also wore a matching emerald green strapless push up bra, that had sparkling glitter tassels dangling lightly over her stomach. Her hair was hanging over the left half of her face and the rest was drawn into a high ponytail that swished provocatively when she moved. Itachi gave her a nod of approval as well, making her squirm as she grinned happily. Temari however was clad in pink lace underwear, with ribbons and pretty bows. Her top was just pink lace that clung to her figure snugly, covering her breasts tightly and then hanging losse over her toned waist. She wore the matching French panties and even had the garter belt with stockings and pink high heel, knee high boots. Her hair was left to hang loose, framing her face and bouncing lightly as she moved. Itachi raised a brow but nodded acceptance to her. She was clearly putting in extra effort than usual and he had a feeling it was to do with the fact that her little brother had told her about the reason for today. The smile she gave him confirmed this, the kindness in her eyes was to encourage him and he was glad for it. He waved his hand at the girls and they scurried off to finish preparing and planning their evening. He turned back to the bar and downed a drink, thinking about Gaara's part in this evening. The redhead had figured out what he was planning by the way Itachi had seemed increasingly distracted and demanded he be involved, seeing as he was there for Sasuke before when the teen needed him. He was determined to have a part to play, even if it was just to distract Sasuke as much as possible. He sighed and turned to Kakuzu.

"I want everyone here to get a 15% pay rise… And if you say so much as one word then that will be everyone here - _except_ for you… Also add another 10% to Sasori's pay rise…" Kakuzu looked like he was fighting against a severe need to vomit, but he just kept his mouth shut and nodded before turning away and heading off to his little dungeon to write the new pay figures in his book and count money no doubt. Sasori stared at him in disbelief for a moment before he turned his attention back to the important task of drinking, knocking back another shot of some heavy liquor. Itachi turned his attention to Pein and Konan.

"You two better put on a good show, if any cops aren't interested in these three then their gonna need something pretty special to distract them…" He said, pouring himself another drink. They nodded to him and headed off to the stage at the back of the dim area, going to prepare which toys they planned on using and any restraints or costumes they may want. Itachi raised his glass and drank his shot quickly, leaning his head against the empty glass and closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them and looked at Hidan and Kisame.

"You two, well… I don't really need to say do I..? Get everything that has even the remotest reference to my knowing about the 'businesses' that have been hit and hide them in a spare safe that's hidden in the wall behind the clothes in one of the dressing rooms, I don't care which. After that… You know how to be perfect bouncers, hosts and bartenders so just pick whatever you want and then do it." He sighed as he finished giving his orders, thinking about whether any of this was really worth it considering the only thing he cared about was Sasuke and he was probably going to hate him after today anyway. He didn't notice the two leave but he felt the hand on his arm and he looked over at Sasori, who was giving him a half glare, half sympathetic look that helped him regain his resolve. He nodded and gave the redhead a rare smile, one that made Sasori blink in surprise before he returned it and released his arm. Itachi got up and made to leave the exclusive area, however he hesitated with his hand on the door. He turned back to look at the slightly confused redhead and threw him something. Sasori caught the small bundle of keys without trouble and then looked at Itachi, even more confused.

"Dei wanted you two to use my office." He said, rolling his eyes at own kindness. "I figured seeing as you two have done more than I could ask of the others then…" He trailed off, not needing to add more as Sasori's confused expression was replaced with understanding.

"I'll be sure to tell him of your gratitude." The redhead said with a smirk. Itachi rolled his eyes again and returned the smirk, before he headed off to his office.

_I'll never be able to scare Deidara again now… Probably not Sasori either…_ He thought to himself with a smile, as he walked hastily through the hall. _Still, between them they made a lot of this possible… Sasori will continue taking care of Sasuke, whether the boy likes it or not… And Deidara - well I'm not entirely sure how he will help to be honest but Sasuke likes him so I guess I will have to just have to trust him not to blow him up… _He pushed that thought away quickly, not wanting to think of Sasuke in any danger. _I wonder if Sasori or Dei really understands today… _He thought to himself as he reached his office, shutting the door behind him and heading straight for his desk. He glanced out the window wall briefly and saw his brother having fun with his friends, all dressed in 80's outfits that they looked slightly less than happy about. He caught the way Gaara discreetly looked up at his office and knew the redhead was wishing it was normal glass. He smirked to himself and turned to the paperwork before him. He sat in his chair and read through the papers a final time before he picked up a pen. He hesitated briefly and then signed the documents, placing several signatures throughout. Once he was done he threw the pen back down onto the desk and closed his eyes, rubbing his fingertips along his temples as a headache began to form. He sighed heavily and opened is eyes as he turned himself around and began picking up all the documents, placing them carefully into a folder. The he took out his pre-written letter and put that in as well. He laid the folder in the centre of his desk and scrawled 'Sasuke' onto a spare scrap of paper, leaving it just on top of the folder. Finally he was finished and he sat back in his chair, swivelling it around so he could look down at his brother. He watched as Sasuke laughed freely, enjoying himself even though his blonde friend was missing. He closed his eyes and let the image of his brother laughing burn itself into his memory.

_Sasuke…_


	18. The Plan Begins

**Disclaimer: Despite many attempts to steal the super sexy Itachi - I still own no part of Naruto or any of the characters...**

Itachi made his way back down around an hour later, finding Sasuke and some of his friends getting ready to go on stage. His eyes snapped to Naruto and the blonde gave him a sly wink and a lopsided grin that nobody else saw. He nodded his head slightly and then went to wrap his arms around his baby brother.

_If he's here then Deidara must be here too… Their back sooner than expected - hopefully that doesn't mean things will be happening sooner than I expected…_ He thought as he silently came up behind his brother. _At least he didn't blow himself up…_

"Otouto… Why are Naruto and Kiba dressed like girls…?" He asked with a smirk, making Sasuke jump slightly as he wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders from behind. Sasuke wriggled until he was facing his elder sibling and smiled up at him.

"Because… I 'asked' them to." He grinned evilly, pulling Itachi into a searing kiss that made them both groan with lust. Itachi pressed his tongue to his baby brother's bottom lip and was granted immediate entrance, chuckling into the kiss as his impatient little brother tangled their tongues together and pulled them into his mouth. He swallowed the delicious mewls and moans that erupted from Sasuke. He explored the wet and heated cavern, making sure to taste as much of his brother as he could almost desperately. He groaned as he began to ease the kiss, forcing himself to release his delectable baby brother. "Also because their both stupid and… Gaara and Neji said no…" He pouted as he pulled away, his cheeks flushed a dark pink and his eyes glazed with desire. Itachi chuckled and kissed his brothers cheek before he pulled away from the boy completely.

"You mean not one - but two - people _actually_ managed to refuse you otouto…?" He teased, earning himself an adorable pouting glare that only succeeded in raising his level of desire for the boy. "I should go ask them how they managed it… Where are they?" He asked, half serious now as he needed to talk to Gaara before the evening got under way.

"Getting changed I believe… They should be here any minute…" Sasuke mumbled, turning back to choosing the songs he wanted to hear throughout the night. Itachi wrapped his arms around the boys waist and leaned his chin on his shoulder so he could see what he had picked, nuzzling his neck as he skimmed over the list. So far Sasuke had listed several Billy Idol songs and very little else, although he instantly approved of the boys taste in music. There was Cradle Of Love, Shock To The System, Rebel Yell, White Wedding, Flesh For Fantasy, Dancing With Myself and Don't Need A Gun. There were a few others, such as Scandal - The Warrior and Nik Kershaw's - The Riddle, I Wont Let The Sun Go Down and Wouldn't It Be Good. He chuckled and kissed his brothers throat before he released him and turned his gaze back to the louder two of Sasuke's friends, shaking his head slightly at the outfits Sasuke had managed to convince them to wear. Kiba was wearing knee high bright red socks, with a black skirt that stopped just above his knees. He had a tight corset the same colour as his socks to go with it and he had been forced into a wig that matched his natural hair colour, one with long pigtails that reached his waist. Naruto was similarly dressed, although his corset and socks were bright orange and his skirt was also black. He also had a pigtails wig that matched his natural colour and reached to his waist. Both boy had matching high heels and the only difference was their expressions. While Naruto looked as happy as he ever did, Kiba looked thoroughly uncomfortable and was constantly slapping Naruto's hands away from his skirt.

"Itachi…" He heard Gaara call him and turned to look at the redhead, seeing a slightly apprehensive look on the teens face. He looked pointedly toward the bar and the redhead nodded, heading over there and letting Itachi follow. "Is everything ready then?" He asked as Itachi poured them both a shot of rum. Itachi only nodded as he handed one glass to the younger boy and then drank his own, quickly pouring himself another.

"And your sure there's no other way this could go..?" Itachi snapped his eyes up to the teen, narrowing them in suspicion. The redhead gazed back at him calmly, although there was some secret knowledge hiding behind his emotionless front.

"Hai. This will work out. It will be best… For Sasuke." He said after another moment of analyzing the redhead. Gaara nodded as if he expected this response and drank his drink slowly, seeming lost in his own thoughts. Itachi continued to watch him a few minutes longer before he looked back to the drink in his hand. He knocked the shot back quickly before he released a heavy sigh and put the empty glass down, hearing sirens from down the street outside. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…" He mumbled, heading over to Sasuke and keeping his emotions buried and well hidden. He joined his brother in laughing at the play fight Naruto and Kiba were in, arguing over who had the better looking outfit while Naruto kept trying to get under Kiba's skirt.

"Itachi-san… There are some people here asking to speak to the owner…" Kisame said as he came round the door, with a knowing and slightly saddened look at the elder.

"Hai. Send them in." He replied, keeping a calm façade on his features as his heart began to crack. He watched as several armed police officers came in and stood off to one side, seeming uncertain on how to proceed. Finally Kisame and Hidan entered, followed by Fugaku and another squad of police. He felt a small hand slip into his own and he squeezed it reassuringly, his heart cracking slightly deeper. Fugaku looked surprised at the sight of his sons but he then erased the look and replaced it with one of rage and disgust. He stormed over until he was only a few steps from them, while Itachi discreetly moved himself between his father and his brother.

"Can I help you?" He asked, keeping his tone polite and respectful. Fugaku sneered at the fake hospitality and thrust some papers forward into Itachi's hands.

"Search warrants. We suspect that there is evidence here that links to the bombing of two buildings, earlier this morning. Both were hit at the same time and there were witnesses that said they saw two cloaked and hooded figures fleeing the scene heading in this direction, apparently they were both very loud and shouting about how they were heading here…" Fugaku stated, narrowing his eyes at the elder. Gaara pulled Sasuke closer to his side, giving the young raven the opportunity to look between the two elder males with disbelief and confusion evident in his expression. Itachi stared blankly back at the man he had once called father and merely raised a brow when the man was finished.

"Then by all means feel free to search. You will no doubt need an escort to find your way around… Hidan, Kisame… Help these officers in any and every way they ask." He said, stepping aside and standing between Sasuke and Fugaku once more in the process. He looked back at his brother and felt the crack in his heart split further, seeing the boy look so confused and most likely fearful in their fathers presence.

_I'm sorry Sasuke…_ He thought, as he forced a reassuring smile to calm the younger. It seemed to work as Sasuke smiled back at him, although he forced himself to look away quickly once he did. He couldn't trust himself not to reach out and pull the boy to him and that would not be very helpful considering their current situation.

_I wish there was another way but this is the best option for you… _He thought as he watched Kisame lead half the officers up towards Itachi's office, while Hidan led the other half towards the exclusive area. The two brothers, Sasuke's friends and Fugaku were left alone with a handful of officers who stayed behind to protect their boss. Itachi let a small smirk curl one corner of his lips as he watched the irritation grow on Fugaku's face, clearly annoyed by the fact he couldn't say too much and give away what he knew.

"You seem… Restless Fugaku." Itachi calmly stated, enjoying the fury rise in the man who disgusted him so.

"You should not refer to your father so disrespectfully Itachi. Clearly having that brat with you has been a bad influence." Itachi fought to keep control over his rage as the man belittled his brother right in front of him. He glanced at Sasuke and saw the hurt in the boys eyes, before he looked back at the triumphant smirk on their disgusting fathers face. He clenched his hands into such tight fists that his nails drew blood as they cut into his palms, as he tried to resist the overwhelming urge to pound the mans face until he could never smirk again. This took some time as his mind was invaded by enticing images of himself, smashing the mans face into the wall and then stamping on it repeatedly. He shook his head and regretfully forced the very delightful yet distracting images away. Once he had control of his mind, he let his eyes bleed to Sharingan and filled his voice with as much venom and hatred as he could muster.

"You are no father, not to myself and not to Sasuke. You do not deserve the honour of being called father by anyone. You are nothing but a vile, disgusting old man who-" He forced himself to stop and take a deep breath before he continued, not wanting to expose the truth of what Sasuke had been through to those who didn't already know. He took a few steps closer to his father, stopping once he was close enough to lean in to speak in the mans ear and spoke in such a low voice that he knew his father was the only one who could possibly hear him. He didn't want Sasuke to hear any part of what he was about to say to the man who so repulsed him. "Who was trying to sell his own son to a disgusting snake…" He finished, drawing back far enough to watch the shock and realisation spread across the mans face. He smirked as he saw the fear building and watched as the man slowly raised his horrified gaze to lock eyes with his eldest son, now completely at his mercy. Itachi forced his Sharingan away and stepped away from the man, turning to Sasuke and giving the boy a loving smile to reassure him that all was well. His cracked heart splintering further as new cracks branched off from the main split.

**A/N:~ I know this is a little shorter than normal - I am sorry bout that - but I wanted to exploit the cliffy option and so I will be updating once again in a few hours (hopefully - please dont kill me if I dont...) Um, I hope you like it - and thankyou so much to those of you who have reviewed because its really helped me get my butt in gear and get back into this... So - Please review, its really helping me write faster, which means faster updates, which means you dont have to kill me for leaving you on such a cliff-hanger!**


	19. Revelations: Part One

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto except for this particular fic, which was thought up from my very mad little mind...**

The tense atmosphere was broken by a surprised wail of displeasure, seemingly coming from his office.

_Ah, sounds like Kisame just found Sasori and Deidara… Perhaps I should have forewarned him about just what they were going to be doing and where…_ He thought with a mental wince, he hoped there was nothing else he had forgotten to mention to anyone. _Well, I guess that means that this will be over soon then… It shouldn't take Dei too long to make his way down here…_ He fought to keep the smirk from his face as he wondered briefly what Fugaku's response would have been if he had been amidst the officers who had just been given a face-full of Deidara's ass being pounded by Sasori. The urge to smirk soon disappeared and he grimaced as he remembered he had given them permission to do it on _his_ desk, in _his_ office. Still, at least he had done it first. He actually did smirk at that, he couldn't hold it back. Sasuke gave him a suspicious and curious smile and he ruffled his hair in response, earning an adorable pout that he had to force himself to look away from before he ravished the boy. He looked back at the man he despised and was greeted with a furious glare that told him that his last comment to him had seriously pissed the man off. He sneered at him defiantly and returned the glare, daring the elder man to contradict him. He knew Fugaku wouldn't say anything about his intentions, or rather couldn't say anything. Not without dropping himself in worse trouble than Itachi was in himself, which was why Itachi was going to have to work that much harder to piss the man off so he would make that fatal slip.

"Itachi." Fugaku began, but was cut off by the sudden and loud appearance of a half dressed blonde who was extremely flushed and panting heavily. Sasori was following just behind Deidara and Itachi noted that the file he had left on his desk for Sasuke was in the redhead's hand. He raised a brow at him in silent query and was given a direct glance at the armed officers to the redheads right in reply. He nodded his head once, almost inconceivably and watched as Sasori discreetly placed the folder down in the DJ booth. He turned his gaze to Sasuke who was frowning at the redhead, making Itachi's breath catch in his throat.

_I wonder what he's thinking… _He thought to himself, his curiosity tweaked. He kept his curiosity well hidden like all his other emotions. His attention was then grasped by the loud wailings of Deidara as he grabbed him by the arm.

"Ita-chan!" He cried, winking at him quickly between fake gasps of air. Itachi growled at the nickname but he let it slide this time, after all the blonde had done him a huge favour and he owed him. "Kisame just barged into your office and then these bullies dragged Sasori off me and left my ass totally unfulfilled!" Itachi closed his eyes and mentally slapped his forehead, while Sasori turned a bright shade of red to match his hair and glared at his lover. Sasuke turned pink and looked to the floor as he began to shuffle his feet, secretly thinking about the times he and Itachi had nearly been caught doing similar things in that office. Gaara gained a faint blush that he tried hard to ignore as Neji smirked at him with a curiously lust filled gaze. Kisame looked like he had just witnessed something extremely traumatic, while Naruto and Kiba both wore identical looks of confusion and Fugaku looked as is he was about to vomit violently. Itachi opened his eyes and glared menacingly at the blonde with an -if you don't let go of me in three seconds I **will** kill you regardless of who's in the room right now- look that Deidara chose to ignore as he smiled up at him happily, thinking he was going to enjoy this as much as possible seeing as Itachi was probably going to kill him later. Although he had completed his mission in record time and without his apprentice blowing himself up this time so he might just get away with some playful banter, anything to piss off Fugaku was going to work in their favour anyway.

"Itachi. This sort of thing happens often in your club? Is _acceptable_ in your club? What is this place? What happened to Uchiha's?" Fugaku spat in disgust, his fury showing in his features. Itachi looked over at him calmly, taking his time before he answered.

"Yes, they do and it is." He smirked in delight at the very visible flinch his father made at those words, like he had just struck him with an electrified whip. "This is one of my many _other _night clubs that I accidentally _forgot_ to mention to you… It also doubles as a bondage club and strippers bar down in the exclusive area. One that satisfies everyone, whatever their gender or _sexual preference…._ As for Uchiha's - that belongs to Sasuke. Personally I hope he tears it down, or at least changes the name. It disgusts me." He finished, watching as his harsh words sank in to the old man. Fugaku's jaw clenched as Itachi finished speaking, his displeasure showing easily on his face. Sasuke was staring at Itachi, shocked and surprised both that his elder sibling would say such things to their father and also because he had never realised that was what the exclusive area was really for. He had known the area was basically a strippers bar but he hadn't realised just how much went on down there, he blushed as he decided he would have to spend more time down there with Itachi from now on. Itachi glanced at him for a moment and flashed him a half smile before he turned his gaze back to Fugaku, glaring once more.

"Well?" Fugaku snapped at his squad, ignoring Itachi's statement and getting back to his reason for being here.

"Uh… There was nothing sir, just… Ass… And legs... Everywhere..." One officer mumbled, looking slightly green and just as traumatized as Kisame. Fugaku was glaring at the long haired blonde as he wailed about the unfairness of being dragged away from hot office sex. Itachi sighed heavily and simply held out the arm Deidara was attached to, letting him basically hang off it as he shifted his glare to Sasori. The redhead nodded and removed the nuisance from his arm, dragging him into the DJ booth so there was a barrier between the blonde and the very irritated Itachi. Deidara seemed to believe they needed some music to lighten the mood and pressed some random buttons, having no clue which ones did what and just hoping to get some music going. Sasori growled at his misbehaving lover and pounced on him, pinning him to the floor in the DJ booth where nobody could see them and consequently forgot all about them. Billy Idol's Cradle Of Love begun to blare from the speakers and Sasuke watched with mild curiosity and obvious amusement as Kiba and Naruto began to dance about on the stage, pulling Neji and Gaara up to join them in the process. He thought for a moment and then clambered up himself, deciding that if his friends were going to have fun then he should join them. After all, it was his birthday and he was the one who had picked the music. They set themselves up and ignored everyone who wasn't on the stage, treating the situation as if it were merely a practice run for when the club opened later tonight. Neji danced beside Naruto, making a pair and keeping to the left of the stage. Gaara and Kiba made a second pair and kept to the right, while Sasuke performed in the centre and acted like he was lip-syncing. Itachi almost laughed as he watched his baby brother and his friends, their simple ignorance was doing wonders to Fugaku's temper and besides that he always loved seeing his little brother when he was dancing.

"What the fuck is this? Itachi get that brat down from there, NOW!" Fugaku nearly screamed, rage rolling off him in waves. Itachi just smirked as he looked back at the man.

"Why would I do that? I pay them to dance and entertain, they need to train sometime…" He said, secretly delighted by the way his fathers face fell.

"Neji! What the hell do you think your playing at?" Neji froze, letting Naruto slip from his grasp and crash into the DJ booth as he fell of the stage. There was a muffled 'hmpf' and then a few cries of surprise before he bolted upright, his face a funny shade of red and he clambered back onto the stage as fast as he could. He was mumbling something about 'perverts' and how they shouldn't be allowed out in public as he stood next to the still frozen brunette.

"F-father? What are you doing here?" Itachi frowned and turned to the entrance, only to see four extremely pissed off looking fathers making their way over to him. Hizashi raised a hand to strike Itachi, but he blocked the slap easily by grabbing his wrist and merely raised a brow at the man.

"What the hell do you think your doing putting my son up there? Making a fool of him like that?" The man spat at him. Itachi glanced at the five boys on stage, all looking slightly apprehensive. Sasuke looked mortified and Itachi felt his heart crack all the more as he realised the boy was blaming himself.

_Well… He did kinda blackmail them to get them up there, but I offered them the contract to do it again… Although this could work in my favour, if their all willing that is…_ He did some quick calculations in his head and then passed a glance over the smug looking Fugaku as he turned his gaze back to the furious Hyuuga in front of him.

"I am not making a fool of him, Hizashi." He said quietly, startling the man as he released his wrist. He looked at the other three men and addressed them as well. "Your sons are some of the most talented dancers I have seen since I set up my first club. They first performed as a favour to me when my previous performers failed to show up one night and left me without entertainment in the club. They were hesitant but I continued to ask until they agreed, after that I offered them permanent contracts to come back and dance again. I don't care if its as little as once a week so long as I can show of such talent." The five boys on stage looked at the long haired man with a mixture of emotions, ranging from confusion in Naruto's case to amused in Gaara and Kiba's and uncertainty in Neji's case. Itachi gave them all a warm and sincere smile, shocking nearly everyone in the room before he turned to glare at Hizashi. "You should be proud of your son." He concluded, leaving Neji looking completely clouded with shock. Hizashi looked at Itachi like he was speaking a foreign language, before he regained his composure and turned to glare at his son.

"Neji get down from there. You are an embarrassment." He spat, making Neji flinch. The long haired brunette slouched his shoulders and moved to do as his father asked, but was stopped by one hand on his wrist and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He blushed when he looked to his side and saw Gaara was holding him tightly against himself, squeezing his waist slightly to let him know he wasn't going to let go. Sasuke had him by the wrist and he was glaring down at the boys father.

"What is it with you people? Your all so obsessed with honour and shame, with your oh-so-important self-proclaimed high and mighty clan ranks… What is it that these things give you? Happiness? No that cant be it, because if that were the case then you would not feel it necessary to come to such a place as this… So just what is it? Why cant you let him do as he wishes?" Itachi stared at his baby brothers determined glare with awe and adoration. He felt one of the shattered pieces of his heart sew itself back together as his beloved showed his pure and innocent soul, letting them all see his inner strength.

"Be silent boy! You would never understand such things even if it were explained a thousand times. I've told you before, you are a disgrace and an embarrassment to the Uchiha name!" Fugaku spat, making Sasuke flinch at his hate filled words. Itachi saw red, his eyes flared a vivid blood red as his Sharingan activated itself and the only reason he didn't launch himself at the man was because he found himself suddenly restrained by Kisame.

"How dare you… You disgust me old man! You are vile! You are not worthy of any of the privileges you give yourself nor are you worthy of the love I know Sasuke still holds in his heart for you… Sasuke is more valuable than any clan rank, or family status… More talented and hard-working, not to mention devoted than anyone I've met… You have tainted the Uchiha name and I would rather cut off my own ears than have to listen to your pathetic attempts to claim otherwise!" He spat, filling his voice with all the hatred and venom he felt towards the man. The room was silent for a period as Fugaku stared at his eldest son, The Uchiha Prodigy and processed his words. Three of four fathers looked towards the stage with begrudging forgiveness, seeing their children happy was surprisingly refreshing and pleasing to them. Hizashi was still fuming though and he was glaring at Neji hard enough to burn a hole through his head.

"Neji - I said get down!" He snapped, getting no initial response. Neji was looking at the arms around his waist and was lost in his own thoughts, he heard his father but it took some time for his to process that he was supposed to respond. Slowly he turned his gaze to his father and looked at him with both sadness and defiance.

"No." He said simply. He didn't lower his eyes from his flabbergasted father as the man began to fluster and screamed at him in frustration.

"I said NOW! You get down or so help me you will not be welcomed back home tonight!" Neji's jaw dropped at his fathers demand, he had known the man would be pissed about him dancing but to disown him? He was stunned. Itachi took the brief calm to tear his hate filled glare from Fugaku and looked at the boys on stage. He sighed as Sasuke looked at him with love, confusion and also hurt. He tried to calm himself but it wasn't going to happen, seeing as his father was so close and pissed him off to no end just by being in the same building as the man.

"Sasori get off Deidara and show Neji his part of that file you brought down..." He said as calmly as he could, feeling Kisame loosen his hold slightly but not let him go. Sasori appeared from the DJ booth, grabbing the folder he had brought down from the office and walking over to the stage. "Dei turn the music off for now... I think the show is over for now." He added, seeing the blonde's head pop up from the DJ booth. Deidara's face was tinged with red but he nodded in compliance and pressed buttons until the music died away.

_Probably for the best Kisame's keeping his hold on me, I don't really want to kill the man in front of so many witnesses…_ He thought to himself, his lip curling slightly at the delightful thought of him decorating his club with Fugaku's blood. He shook his head slightly, clearing the image away as he watched Sasori leaf through the folder and then hand one of the recently signed documents to the long haired brunette. Neji took the papers, looking thoroughly confused. He gasped and nearly dropped them, he looked down at Itachi with uncertainty and hope. Sasuke looked between the two and narrowed his eyes at his older brother. Itachi gave his brother a small smile and nodded to Neji, making the smaller raven pout at being left out of the silent conversation.

"Itachi…" All heads turned to look at Gaara, he was looking at Itachi while still keeping a tight hold on Neji's waist. "Are there four others of these by any chance?" He asked, receiving three very annoyed looks from his friends and a chuckle from Itachi.

"Hai…" Itachi replied, giving him a small smirk. "You know pretty much everything now… Take good care of _everything_." He added emphasis to the end of his sentence and gave the redhead a determined glare, which was received with a small and secretive smile in return.

"I think perhaps that might not be as necessary as you think…" He answered mystically, making Itachi grind his teeth and growl at him.

_So there is something else going on… I hope Sasuke's not planning something stupid…_ His eyes widened slightly at the thought as his gaze shifted to his little brother, who was wearing an adorable pout. _But that would mean he _knows_… He cant. He doesn't._ He thought determinedly.

"Somebody tell me what's going on!" Sasuke whined, stamping his foot and giving everyone in the room a pouting glare. Itachi laughed at Sasuke's childishness, earning himself an extra glare from the boy.

"Your brother has given the five of us equal shares. In the clubs he owns…" Gaara paused, glancing around his friends before he continued. "And in the renovated hotel… Your home." He finished, looking back to the elder sibling who still had his eyes locked with his brother. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, while his brow knitted in confusion and Itachi couldn't help but smiled up at him.

"In other words Otouto… Everything I owned, now belongs to you and your friends." He said, shocking _nearly_ everybody in the room.

**A/N:~ OK - well, this was supposed to be finished last night really but here I am at midnight finally finishing it! Now, I'm going to go work on the next chapter - although it may take awhile til its finished. Then again it might not - if everybodies bored of this let me know and I'll focus my attention on my other fics... Please Review!**


	20. Revelations: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I didnt own any part of Naruto a few hours ago when I posted the last chapter... I still dont now...**

Itachi smirked at the bemused faces that surrounded him, he could almost _see_ the cogs turning as his last statement was processed. He glanced around the room and bit back a snigger as he looked back at Sasuke. Sasori had made himself useful and gotten the other four boys their own documents and each was now reading about their own share in what. Each had been given a club for themselves and then an equal share in the hotel, although there were a few things he had secretly kept back for himself. Sasuke slowly made his way down from the stage, helped and guided by Deidara seeing as he didn't take his eyes from the papers in his hands. He walked over to Itachi, or rather Deidara held onto his shoulders and directed him to Itachi. He came to a halt right in front of his brother, who continued to wait patiently for a reaction. Eventually he raised his head and Itachi looked into the swirling conflict that was in his baby brothers eyes. He threw a glare at Kisame over his shoulder quickly, making him release his hold on him rather hurriedly. Then he sighed and pulled the boy to him, hugging him tightly and trying his best to calm the boy.

"Foolish Otouto… Why are you so surprised?" Itachi asked softly, pulling back slightly to see tears of concern leak from the boys beautiful eyes.

"Why now? Itachi… What are you doing?" Itachi tensed, feeling Sasuke grasp his arms as his suspicion was confirmed. He opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by suddenly raised voices behind Sasuke.

"What are you talking about? Get down here and give me those papers NOW!" Hizashi fumed, glaring daggers at his son. Neji was returning the glare full force, something that surprised both brothers.

"No! You just disowned me! Called me an embarrassment… Now you want me to come down and pretend nothing happened? As if!" He spat back at his father, gaining a look of surprise before it was quickly covered by fury.

"I never said I disowned you! I never said-"

"No! You didn't because you didn't have to! You told me I would not be welcome home if I defied you… Well, I _am_ going to defy you. Permanently." Neji glared at his father, years of repressed anger and sorrow spilling over in the form of burning tears. Hizashi was stunned, his face fell completely lax and he looked up at his son with confusion. "That means I _never_ want to see you again. I have joint ownership in a fucking hotel - you think I'm gonna come back home with you? Not only that but I seem to have acquired a sum of money, plus a fucking club of my own! I have no longer got to tie myself to you and concern myself with keeping that stick up my ass just to make sure I'm making you happy. I'm going to live _my_ life now… NOT the life _you_ planned for me." His voice was almost a deadly whisper by the end, where he paused for a moment. "Oh, also don't expect any grandchildren." He added as an after thought. Hizashi already looked like he had just been slapped around the face with a dead fish but he now looked confused as well.

"Wh-"

"I'm gay." Neji said bluntly, cutting his father off and causing his jaw to drop. Itachi wasn't paying attention to him though. He had heard what Neji had said and he was relieved that he was going to be moving in to the hotel, this meant there would always be someone there to look after his beloved baby brother. What had distracted him was Temari, as she weaved her way around the hallway door. Most people were focusing on the arguments and such that were erupting, however several of Fugaku's officers were watching Temari with avid interest. These men were slowly inching their way over to her, following her as she led them down to the exclusive area. He caught Gaara smirking at him and he returned it with one of his own, he had known his sister would be useful as a distraction. Fugaku was glaring at Sasuke, rage etching onto his face. Itachi stepped forwards, placing himself between Fugaku and Sasuke and effectively protecting his younger sibling. He glared over at the man and Fugaku narrowed his eyes back at him. Hizashi was trying once again to convince Neji to reconsider and get down so they could go discuss the situation at home, while Neji just rolled his eyes before he turned his frustrated gaze to Gaara.

"Can we throw people out yet?" He whined, making Gaara blink in surprise and raise a brow at him.

"Your asking me?" He replied, with a -how the hell should I know- look in his eyes. However it was quickly replaced by curiosity. "Hey… Are you really gay?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant and innocent. Neji blushed and nodded in reply. "Hn. Well, wanna share a room then?" He asked next, smirking evilly. Neji looked at him with wide eyes and managed to make his head nod, not being able to make his brain form words.

"Well… I think I should get a medal you know… Or a trophy, either works." Itachi announced suddenly, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him. He looked at Sasuke and nearly laughed at the confused look he was giving him, his eyes wide and shimmering.

_He hasnt noticed the attractions then, or just doesnt realise I've paired up his friends. _He thought as he gazed at his brother affectionately, before his mind began to travel down a different thought track. _Damn boy is too sexy for his own good… I better get a tighter grip on my control, I cant afford to ravish him in front of father… He'll just use it as an excuse to call Sasuke more disgusting names…_ His eyes hardened at that thought and he looked away from Sasuke, not wanting the boy to notice. Instead he looked at Kiba, who was looking uncomfortable at being in a skirt in front of his father.

"So - are you gonna be sharing with Naruto?" He asked with a knowing grin. Kiba blushed and glared at him, before looking at his father and gasped. Okami Inuzuka was smiling up at his son, clearly over the initial shock of the encounter.

"You have some good friends here Kiba, I'm proud of you. I think I will be leaving now, should I tell your mother your coming home or that you have a new home?" He asked in a rough, husky voice.

"Uh, Your not mad? I, guess - I'm probably…." Kiba hesitated, thrown completely off balance by his fathers response.

"Kiba I don't care what you do… I admit I was surprised to see you - in a skirt - but, heck… like your friend here said… Why force you to be miserable? Itachi has apparently taken a shine to you and has given you an opportunity to make something of yourself… Just make sure you don't waste it son." He said, turning to leave. "I'll tell your mother you'll call her later but not to expect you home." With that he headed out, raising a hand over his shoulder as a goodbye. Kiba watched him go, a calm and soothed expression on his face. Until he was knocked to the floor most unceremoniously by a blonde in a skirt, who the proceeded to straddle his waist.

"So… Are we sharing a room Kiba? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked, his face inching closer to Kiba's with every question. Kiba knocked him off his waist, pushing him back as he blushed furiously.

"Naruto… Geez, what the hell are you playing at?" He snapped, glaring over at the blonde.

"But I wanna know!" Naruto wailed loudly, receiving a snicker of amusement from Itachi. Minato looked up at his son in exasperation, sighing at his sons lack of patience.

"Naruto, maybe Kiba wants to talk privately with you about the topic…?" He said. Naruto looked down at his father and blinked stupidly.

"Oh hey dad, when did you get here?" Minato slouched his shoulders and shook his head at his son, turning to leave himself.

"Never mind Naruto… Call me and your mother to let us know your settling in alright…" He muttered as he walked out the front exit, Akira Kazekage by his side. Itachi watched the men leave, glancing up to see the look of indifference on Gaara's face. Clearly father and son were not close in that family. Itachi felt a large swell of gratitude towards his baby brothers friends, they had all accepted the idea of living together extremely well. He smiled as he thought about just how lovely the place was going to be now. He sighed heavily, earning a raised brow from Sasuke. He ruffled the boys hair and then turned his attention to Fugaku. He was about to speak to the man when they were reminded of an unwelcome remainder.

"Neji, I forbid you from leaving to live with a bunch of freaks. You must think about the family name!" Hizashi practically begged his son, but all he got in response was a groan of irritation.

"Kisame I believe that Hizashi has managed to earn himself a life ban - please escort him off the premises." Itachi said calmly. Kisame grinned at him playfully.

"Oh but Itachi-san… Your not the boss anymore, I'm afraid -"

"Kisame." Itachi glared at the larger man, making him decide quickly that he didn't want to tease the smaller male any further and heading over to drag Hizashi from the premises. "Now… Sasuke, would you please take your friends up to your new joint office? You need to file your paperwork properly… Sasori can show you how if you like…?" Itachi said innocently, looking down at Sasuke. The younger looked up at him sceptically, his eyebrows raised in obviously disbelief of the innocent statement. "Please?" Sasuke's brow furrowed instantly at that, his brother did not often say please to people. Although he knew he was an exception to that rule, seeing as he was an exception to any rule when it came to Itachi. He nodded up at his brother and swiftly but silently the teens filed out in the direction of their office. Sasori paused briefly as he passed, laying a hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"Good luck." The redhead murmured so only he could hear.

"Hai... Keep Sasuke occupied and try not to let him near the window wall." Itachi murmured back, receiving a nearly non-existant nod in reply as Sasori removed his hand and cotinued on to the office. Only Naruto remained, although his presence went unnoticed by most for the moment as he hid in the DJ booth with Deidara. Both hid themselves just out of sight, but wriggled into positions that meant they could still see what was going on. Once Sasuke and his friends were all out of hearing range Itachi turned to the man he had once called father and glared at him hatefully.

"What's your real plan? You must have known you couldn't actually get me for these 'bombings' you came here about.." Itachi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't act dumb Itachi, your anything but…" Fugaku snapped, looking at his son with a mixture of irritation, loss and curiosity. "Why?" He asked after a brief pause. Itachi raised a brow at the mans obvious stupidity.

"Because I love him." He replied simply. Fugaku recoiled as if Itachi had just slapped him across the face with a cricket bat. He actually took a step back as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Itachi smirked at his response and moved to sit on the edge of the stage, all the while keeping his hate filled glare on Fugaku.

"No. Its that boy, he always distracts you… He did when you were younger too, it was why I sent you away. I could see those disgusting feelings he held for you. The way he would idolize you, cling to you every opportunity he got. I don't know how you managed to convince me to let you have him over the summer… If only I had refused, this would all be over by now." Fugaku ranted to himself, not even looking at Itachi as he voiced his thoughts aloud. Itachi's hands formed tight fists as his whole body started to shake.

_Fucking bastard, I knew it!_ He thought, as he forced himself to calm down a little. He glared hatefully at the muttering man, uncrossing his arms so he could run one hand though his hair as he took a deep breath to calm himself further.

"You're a fool old man. How did you think you could keep those marks from me over the summer? How did you think you would manage to get him away from me today? To take him to that disgusting snake of man…" He asked in a deadly whisper. Fugaku snapped his head up to meet Itachi's glare with one of his own.

"I suppose that was just a slight miscalculation on my part… I never thought he would show you, he was such a little brat about his scars. Always kept himself nicely covered… I guess I thought he was going to be so ashamed of them that he would hide away from you most of the summer. Although I am curious to know how you managed to find out about my dealings with Orochimaru…" He said, his hatred tainting ever word so that it sounded poisoned. Itachi glanced at the shadow that flitted across the entrance before looking back to his father with a sinister smirk.

"I have a very loyal friend who just _begged_ for the chance to keep a _very _close watch on you…" He sneered, while Fugaku blinked at him in confusion. "Your confused? Let me give you a few clues then. Someone you ruined wont be very much help to you, seeing as how you ruin so many innocent people - you and your whole corrupt division, who think they are above the law… This person was very, very upset with the fact you closed down his businesses. After all - he was completely legit and the charges you filed against him were not only completely false but so severe that the man lost everything. He didn't take to kindly to that Fugaku…" Itachi paused, revelling in the confusion and irritation that was playing across the elder males face. "He came to me just after you sent me away, asking for my help in exchange for his services… He is such a good little sneak, he can get into any building or safe. Although…" He frowned and narrowed his eyes at the man who made his feel sick to his stomach. "I was most disappointed when he couldn't get into your house. Apparently you were at least good enough to keep him out while you had Sasuke there… seeing as he did eventually manage to get in to bug your phones and hack into all your files. But that wasn't until after I had Sasuke safely away from you… I will never be able to forgive myself for leaving him with you. My heart told me not to and yet I did it anyway, I am such a fool… I don't deserve him…" He was reduced to a harsh whisper by the end of his statement and he closed his eyes as he forced back the tears. He would not show weakness before this disgusting man.

"Stop this pathetic line of taunting and get on with it Itachi." Fugaku said in a bored tone of voice. Itachi opened his eyes and glared at the man once more, his eyes flickering briefly to the shadow that was standing not far behind him.

"Come on Fugaku think about it… who have you wronged so severely that they would bear such a harsh grudge against you?" Itachi asked, watching as the shadow drew closer. Fugaku's face paled slightly as he thought of one such person he might possibly have enough reason to hate him.

"Madara…" He choked out.

"Fugaku. Long time no see." Fugaku spun around at the sound of the ominous voice behind him, seeing the angry glare of an older Uchiha. Before he could step away he felt his arms grasped painfully. "I've so been looking forward to having a little get together and a nice catch up…" He whispered in the furious Fugaku's ear. Itachi just sat and watched in silence as Madara drew back a fist.

**A/N:~ Yes, I know its a mean place to leave it but be honest - If you had the opportunity to make a cliff hanger like that wouldnt you take it? Anyway... Next chapter should be ready in a few hours... Please review!**


	21. Ending Fugaku's Reign

**Disclaimer: As always - I own no part of Naruto, except the idea for this fic but that doesnt really count I dont think...**

Madara's fist connected with Fugaku's cheek, creating a sickening -thump- that actually made Itachi wince. He knew he needed a few more answers from Fugaku but he couldn't deny Madara at least a few hits first. There were only three more punches, one to the mans nose and two to the his gut. After that Itachi held up a hand and Madara drew back, still holding Fugaku in place and sneering at him with contempt blazing fiercely in his eyes.

"Oh god, you have no idea how good that felt Itachi… Cant I just hit him a few more times please? Please, please, please?" Madara pleaded with Itachi in a seductive and erotic tone. Itachi raised a brow and chuckled at his enthusiasm but otherwise ignored the question. Turning his attention instead to the other Uchiha in the room with them.

"Now Fugaku, I believe I asked you how you were planning on getting Sasuke to that disgusting snake… Would you like to answer now? If not then I'm fairly sure Madara is more than willing to persuade you some more…" He said calmly, watching Fugaku's reaction with a bored expression.

"That damn boy is nothing but a pain, a damn distraction to you! Dammit cant you see that? That's why I gave him those punishments, because his disgusting feelings for you were rubbing off on you! You were starting to feel them too, so I got you away from the little brat and disciplined him! Tried to knock some sense into him!" He spat, venom dripping from every word. Itachi rose in a flash, he was in front of the man before he had even registered that he had moved.

"Never speak of him that way." He said in a deadly calm whisper. "Do not make me say it again or you **will** regret it. Also, it may interest you to know that I was the one who developed these 'disgusting' feelings first. Sasuke didn't taint me in the least. I have loved him more than anything since the day he was brought home and it grew from there. By the time I was ten I belonged completely to him." He finished, watching the shock settle into Fugaku's face with an impassive and stoic expression. "Now answer my question old man, before I decide to give up and just hand you over to Madara." He said after a moment of silence, turning back to sit on the edge of the stage once more. Fugaku glared at him and Itachi could see the man trying hard to control his temper. Two blondes peeked over the top of the DJ booth to watch the conversation, one with obvious confusion and the other with blazing fury. Itachi continued to stare at the man he despised with an impassive expression, although he was beginning to lose patience with the situation. Fugaku glared at his son and stubbornly clenched his jaw, refusing to back down. Itachi glanced at Madara and gave an almost invisible nod of his head, making Madara smirk with sadistic pleasure as he resumed pummelling the man the two of them most loathed. Itachi watched with indifference as Madara landed several punches to the mans face, gut and torso. Eventually he stood and walked over to them, tapping Madara on the shoulder and instantly calming the man.

"Well, this is what you get for taking away a man's family and dream… You should have known better than to mess with your own family Fugaku… You may have gotten away with ruining me, thinking I was weak and insignificant… But the fact that you underestimated your own son surprises me." Madara said as he gripped the mans collar and yanked him so that he was leaning against the wall, relishing the groan of pain and discomfort that he heard him release. Madara's eyes softened as he looked over at Itachi, he held the utmost respect for the young man. He was nothing like his father and that in itself was something to be proud of. His relationship with his younger brother was just like the one he had shared with his own younger sibling, before Fugaku had destroyed his life. "Itachi does it really matter? After all, the snakes auction house and your fathers hideout plus holding cells are gone. By now the place will be swarming with cops and I mean the kind that actually give a shit and will be coming for this scumbag in the next hour or so… Why are you so determined to get it out of him?"

"Wouldn't you be? If you had found out about Izuna in time to save him? You know, this is possibly the only opportunity you'll get to ask him if he's still alive…" Itachi replied calmly, looking at the older man in sympathy as he flinched when his brother was mentioned. Madara forced out a choked laugh that was more like a sob as he tightened his grip on Fugaku's collar.

"What's the point? You and I both know he wont ever tell either of us what we want to know." He looked back at the man who had ruined his life with eyes that burned with hatred. "You should let me kill him… He doesn't deserve to get away with everything he's done…"

"Nor will he. You left all the evidence linking him to the many disappearances of boys between the ages of 11 and 24 in the safe at his hideouts office I assume?" Madara gave a very slow and deliberate nod, staring at the man before him with pure hatred and disgust. Fugaku's eyes widened drastically at this revelation and Itachi denied himself the satisfied smirk he could feel threatening to show itself at the shocked and dismayed expression, he was pissed the old man wasn't talking. It was true it really didn't matter whether he explained his plan, there was no way in hell the snake was going to get a hold of his brother now but that didn't stop him from wanting to know. "Come on _father…_ Tell me and perhaps I wont let Madara kill you. If you also tell us where Izuna is then I can guarantee he wont kill you, just whoever you sold his brother to." Madara looked over at Itachi, as if the long haired raven had just calmly stated the sky was pink. He was about to contradict the statement but was silenced by the determined look that Itachi gave him. He huffed out a sigh of irritation and pouted as he glared back at the Uchiha who had made his life hell. Fugaku stubbornly kept his jaw locked and after what seemed an age Itachi finally looked away, disappointed but relatively expectantly so.

"Well Madara, it seems I cant get anything out of Fugaku to help you track down Izuna after all… I suggest you go pay Orochimaru a visit before the police find him. I'm sure Fugaku and myself will be fine by ourselves." He said, looking at one of the large paintings of Billy Idol that Sasuke had hung on the opposite wall and thinking about how it was time to wrap things up. Madara looked over at him uncertainly, torn between his longing to find his baby brother and his revenge on the disgusting man who shared his name.

"But-"

"You don't have long enough to argue with me Madara… This could well be your only chance to ever find Izuna. Now go." Itachi finally looked over and glared at the elder man. Slowly Madara removed his grip from Fugaku, stepping back quickly to avoid the blow he tried to land on him. "Now, now Fugaku. Leave Madara alone. You will only end up getting yourself hurt. You should redirect your anger at me anyway, after all… I'm the one whose caused you all this embarrassment and _dishonour._" Itachi stood and took a few steps forward, watching as Fugaku fought with his warring emotions. Madara threw a final glance at Itachi and then took off hastily, disappearing out of the club to go and interrogate the snake. Fugaku glared at his son hatefully and Itachi merely stared back at his father with a bored look of indifference. This seemed to add to the mans wrath and his face contorted into an angry snarl as he launched himself at his son, screaming loudly.

_I seriously hope they have music on up there… If Sasuke hears this then Sasori stands no chance of stopping him…_ He thought as he gracefully sidestepped the attack, although Fugaku quickly regained his balance and launched himself once more. Itachi dodged everything, blocking some blows while merely stepping out of the way of others. After a few minutes of silent evasion he grew irritated and decided he'd had enough of the mans pathetic attempts to injure him. He grabbed his father's fist as he threw a punch and twisted hard, sweeping the mans feet out from under him at the same time and effectively knocking the man to the ground. Once he was down he pressed his knee into the mans throat and applied enough pressure to keep him down. Hate filled eyes glared up at him, while his empty and impassive ones gazed back.

"You are a fool Fugaku." He said quietly. "What could you possibly hope to gain by selling Sasuke to that perverse and disgusting snake? Is he really only worth a cash amount to you?" He asked, fighting to contain his anger.

"He is worth nothing to me! So if I can get a cash amount then I'll take it… I don't know what you see in the boy. He's pathetic!" Fugaku spat, his hands fighting to push Itachi's knee from his throat unsuccessfully. Itachi made a noise of irritation in his throat and glared at the man with vivid red eyes.

"I warned you not to speak of him in such a way Fugaku, do not try my patience on this." He warned. "Sasuke is what makes this world worth living in for me old man. He is a light that cannot be extinguished and he is the very heart that pumps blood through my veins…" He paused as he tilted his head and glared at his father a moment before he moved his knee and grabbed the mans throat tightly with a hand instead.

"Would you like to know just how much he means _to me?_" He asked, watching with hidden pleasure as the man frowned in confusion. He leaned in close to the mans ear and whispered something quickly but clearly, before he pulled back again to watch as it sunk in. He smirked as his father's expression darkened slowly.

_Now its finally time to end this… _He thought to himself, discreetly loosening his grip on the mans throat.

"Never!" He screamed, pushing Itachi off him and slamming him into the side of the stage. He then proceeded to throw punches and kicks at his son, hitting any part of him that he could in his blind rage. Itachi let his father hit him, merely raising his arms in front of his face to shield himself. It wasn't long until there were hands pulling the old man away from him, making Fugaku throw punches over his shoulders to hit whoever was interfering. His face turned from furious to shocked in a second as he saw the officer his fist was aiming at. Soon he was lying on the floor on his stomach, with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Are you alright, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked as he held out a hand to help him up. Itachi looked up at his tall friend and smirked, taking the offered hand.

"Of course… I see you found us some more police to entertain." He said as he was pulled to his feet. The officer who had taken down Fugaku looked at him with a confused expression. "Oh! Do forgive me, I thought you were on my fathers payroll like the other officers downstairs…" Itachi said with amusement, faking surprise. Another officer pulled Fugaku to his feet, ignoring the mans swearing.

"Are you alright? Where is your brother, it is most imperative we find him… Also we were looking for Fugaku anyway in connection with a LOT of evidence found at the site of an explosion earlier today." Itachi arranged his features into one of surprise and quirked a brow as if he was curious.

"Explosion? Evidence? What on earth do you mean? Father said he came to take Sasuke home early, he was supposed to stay for the whole summer but it seems there was something he wanted my brother to do back at home today… I said that tonight was Sasuke's birthday party and could I drop him off later tonight when it was over but father lost his temper and tried to drag the boy home… I had my staff take Sasuke somewhere safe while I attempted to talk to my father but he just lashed out at me. Sasuke is upstairs in the office at the moment, is everything alright? Why do you need to find him?" He said, watching relief spread across the officers face when he mentioned his brother was upstairs. Fugaku scoffed at the obvious lies but didn't bother to say anything, he knew it was over and he had been thoroughly played. Madara was right when he said that he had underestimated Itachi.

"Well, perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else… I'm afraid that its rather unpleasant and you may find yourself shocked by what we must inform you of. Ah.. Before I forget, you mentioned Fugaku's squad? I need to send my men to arrest them also…" Itachi turned to Kisame who nodded his head and lead the way to the exclusive area, followed by the officer's own squad.

"I really must ask you again, what is this about my brother?" Itachi asked, turning back to face the officer in charge. He was so focused on talking to the man in front of him that he hadn't noticed the four teenagers who had gathered in the shadows behind the stage, but Deidara had. He saw Sasori had his wrists bound and his mouth gagged and fought hard to contain his arousal as he turned to whisper to Naruto.

"I need for you to distract Sasuke and the others so I can free Sasori…" He muttered, trying to stop his mind from imaging himself bound and gagged with Sasori spanking him for being such a naughty boy. He shook his head to clear it and headed out of the DJ booth on his hands and knees, shuffling along in the shadows to creep up on the bunch of sneaky teens. Unfortunately Naruto decided that stealth would take too long and so he simply jumped into action in a very Naruto-ish way.

**A/N:~ Hello! Please dont kill me for the late update - in my defense I have had an absolutely horrible time trying to write this! I still think its terrible but I am hoping you enjoy it, even a little bit would be good! So uh... I also would like your help re-naming this fic... The Prodigy's Apprentice was originally meant to be completely different from this and so I am going to re-use this title on a new ficc that has been pouring out of me... Um, anything you think is fitting for this so far would be great - Im stumped trying to think something up... Also, for those who havent seen on my profile - I am thinking of ending this at around chapter 25 and then maybe writing a sequal in the future (another thing I would like your opinion on - whether this is good or whether you would rather I just keep it going and put the two together...) Um... Anything else...? Oh yeah - I am also writing a one-shot for Itachi's birthday, which is soon - so if you would like to be notified when its ready let me know... other than that - PLEASE REVIEW! (Partly coz I think I really need reassurance that this fic hasnt gone to hell...) Thanks - I will update again soon!**


	22. The Truth

**OK - this chapter is dedicated to all those who have given me such lovely reviews recently, they are;**

**yoai lover14706  
Itachi-nii  
Madara547  
NoelleisParadise  
Hikari43837  
Itasuke (whoever you are)  
yugiyamisex4eva  
LifeAndDeathShinobi  
and BelovedShadow (seeing as you love Madara I decided to be nice and put in some intel about him - he should re-appear in the next chapter or so)**

**A massive Thankyou to you all!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I havent owned Naruto or its characters at any previous point in this - and seeing as the owners wont share (meanies) I still dont own anyting but this fic...**

"Ah! I'm dying! Help!" The loudmouth blonde wailed as he fell to the floor dramatically, making Itachi close his eyes and feel like banging his head on the wall as the officer he was talking with jumped in surprise and turned his attention to the nuisance. He opened his eyes as everyone in the room turned to look at him, stopping their previous actions or conversations and raising a brow in incredulous disbelief. Deidara was the first to actually do anything. His face flushed a bright red, enough to match his boyfriends hair as he got up off the floor and stomped his way over to his 'apprentice' and then stood looking down at him with his hands on his hips.

"What do you think you are doing?" He hissed quietly, grabbing the boy by one of his wigs long pigtails and dragging him roughly to his feet.

"You told me to create a distraction!" The young blonde raged back, managing to keep his voice as low as the older blonde.

"Distraction does not mean run up to the birthday boy and start screaming that your dying!" Deidara nearly screamed, furious that he had been embarrassed so severely by the younger blonde.

"Whatever…" Naruto mumbled, shoving his way past Deidara and stepping closer to Sasuke and his other friends. Itachi narrowed his eyes at both blondes and suppressed a chuckle as he watched Sasuke hit the younger over the head, while the elder blonde began fussing over his lover and removing his gag but not his hands bindings. Itachi rolled his eyes at the mischievous yet lusty expression he was wearing and he smirked at the look of uncertain arousal on Sasori's face. He then turned his gaze to his little brother and he sighed as he held out a hand and pawed the air, beckoning him over.

_He clearly has intentions to make sure he hears what's going on so I might as well just accept it… Besides he's gonna find out sooner or later._ He thought as he smiled softly at his younger sibling. Sasuke blushed at being caught eavesdropping on his brother but headed over and took the offered hand, bowing his head in mild embarrassment. _Great, now he's gonna do the 'cute' appeal so I cant resist the little shit… Oh well, it's not like I was mad anyway - so I can just enjoy the cuteness for now... I should have expected this really… He never was one to do as he was told…_ He smirked at his baby brother and squeezed his hand gently, gaining an adorable pout that made him feel powerful sensations in his groin. He gave his brother what he was fairly sure was a smouldering look of lust before he composed himself and turned back to the officer in charge.

"Please forgive moron number two, his teacher - moron number one - has been trying to give him acting lessons to incorporate into some performances downstairs…" Itachi began, ignoring the two blonde's indignant cries at the comment. "Please do continue, anything that concerns my brother is most important to me." He finished, watching the reluctant officer shuffle his feet and scratch the back of his neck.

"Well… Are you sure you want to hear this? Or that you wouldn't rather hear this in private, at least?" He asked, casting an uncertain glance to Sasuke. Itachi looked down at his little brother and hesitated when the younger looked up at him with eyes that held their own secret knowledge.

_Does he…? No, he cant know about all of this… Then again I am surrounded by idiots who cant keep things to themselves so should I really be surprised if it turns out he does? Damn you Sasuke and your ability to drive me crazy!_ He contained a frustrated growl as he narrowed his eyes at his little brother in suspicion, before he turned his attention back to the officer before them.

"Please, continue." He said flatly, leaving no further room for debate. The officer sighed heavily before he began to explain.

"Well, firstly - it turns out one of the buildings hit this morning actually belongs to your father… So far all we can tell from the remains is that it was a joint office and slave house. It seems there were several young boys between the age of 11 and 24 being held there, ready to be sold…" The officer paused as Sasuke gave a very audible gasp of surprise, looking uncomfortable at having to inform them of this information. Itachi released his brothers hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders instead, pulling him into a gentle hug. The younger leant into his brother, burying his face in his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. Itachi caressed his silken spikes to comfort his baby brother and nodded to the officer to continue. "Um, well… There were also several documents that referenced to a Madara Uchiha, connecting your father to the - uh… Incident, he was involved in… Or rather… Revealing that Madara was in fact… Innocent…" Itachi raised a brow in genuine surprise.

_The sly little fucker…! He could have told me he found that crap! _He thought as he glanced at his father. The man was focusing his glare on the opposite wall, determined not to acknowledge anything that was going on in the room. Itachi almost smirked at the mans stubbornness, he was only making things worse for himself by being so arrogant. _So he's managed to clear his own name while revealing that it was father who set him up in the first place… Oh I just cant wait til this goes to court…_ He couldn't quite hide his sadistic chuckle at that thought, but he coughed and covered it up as best he could. He glanced around the room inconspicuously and was pleased nobody seemed to have noticed. Although that may have been because at that moment most of them were disturbed by muffled panting and a restrained cry of pleasure. Itachi growled quietly as he turned his gaze to Sasori and Deidara. The blonde had finally released his lovers hand bindings and was on his knees with his own hands tied behind his back. Sasori was gripping him by his ponytail and roughly thrusting his dick down the blondes throat, which Deidara was thoroughly enjoying. Sasuke made to turn and see what was distracting everyone but Itachi merely tightened his hold in the boys hair and kept him away from the erotic but also slightly repulsive scene. Sasuke instead turned to look up at his brother, a pouting frown on his face that Itachi just smirked at.

_I think you have quite enough ideas of your own, dearest otouto… I don't think I need them giving you anymore…_ He thought. He cleared his throat loudly and looked back at his two shameless and unrestrained 'friends'. Deidara and Sasori both stopped moving, but Sasori's cock was still buried in his lovers mouth as they looked over to him.

"Do you two maybe want to go somewhere else? Perhaps you should just go put on a show downstairs… Pein and Konan will be more than willing to share the stage I'm sure. You could even make it a competition if you like - winner gets to choose the next club theme and gets an extra 5% pay rise." He said, restraining himself from just throttling the pair of horny idiots. Both blinked at him stupidly, before Sasori broke out in a devilish smirk. He pulled himself away from his lover and before the blonde could move himself he was flung unceremoniously over the redheads shoulder.

"DANNA! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! ITA-CHAN HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I AM SO GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Deidara screeched, making Itachi smirk with amusement as he raised a brow at the blonde.

"Oh? I thought you would love to perform… Its not like you find it embarrassing to fuck in a crowd Deidara…" He teased, watching the blonde flush a funny reddish purple colour. He pounded his fists on his lovers back as the redhead began to stalk towards the exclusive area.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE! IT'S THE FACT HES GONNA MAKE ME WEAR THAT FUCKING OUTFIT! I SWEAR! I WONT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS YOU BASTARD! ITACHI-CHIBI! SAVE ME FROM THE OUTFIT OF DOOM! PLEASE!" He begged as he grabbed at the doorframe, struggling for all he was worth to hold himself in the room. Sasuke turned to look at the blonde with an amused and yet mildly confused smirk.

"'Outfit of doom?' I think I'd rather like to see that…." He said thoughtfully, sneaking a lusty grin at his brother. "Are you sure its not worth it Deidara…? I mean - I thought you loved him, just think of all the things Sasori's going to do to you…" He added with a knowing look at the blonde. Sasori smirked at his reasoning, knowing he wasn't winning the blonde over but enjoying the attempt. He tugged at Deidara's hands and forced them to release, before he continued to carry his beloved to the exclusive area.

"YOU LITTLE TRAITOR! YOU'VE TURNED TO THE EVILNESS OF THAT DAMN OUTFIT! JUST LIKE ITA-CHAN AND DANNA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ITACHI-CHIBI! YOU WAIT!" His cries of protest faded and were eventually cut off mid-sentence, presumably by Sasori shoving something in the blondes mouth to shut him up. Everyone in the room had to shake themselves mentally to get the image out of their heads, before they either blushed with embarrassment or arousal.

"Nii-san? What outfit was Deidara talking about?" Sasuke asked, looking up at his brother with wide and curious eyes. Itachi chuckled darkly before he answered.

"I really don't see why he's making such a fuss… It's not _that _bad." He said with a smirk. Sasuke tilted his head in adorable confusion, making Itachi choke back a groan of pleasure himself. He felt himself hardening at the look his brother gave him and pulled his brother closer as he narrowed his eyes at him in hidden lust, letting him feel just what he was causing. Sasuke's eyes widened and he blushed before buried his face into Itachi's chest in order to keep from reaching up and kissing his brother, much to both their disappointments. But they were not alone and so Itachi merely coughed loudly, easing the atmosphere.

"I am truly sorry about that… They are, uh - rather demanding of each other…. Please, continue - you were saying something about Madara?" He said, looking back at the officer before them. He was mildly amused by the fact that most of the guys squad looked unbelievable turned on by the display. The rest were looking around the place in obvious bemusement, trying to decipher if this was acceptable behaviour here. He glanced at his father and couldn't stop the smirk that spread when he saw the mans obvious disgust and discomfort. The man glared at his sons before he turned back to his wall, ignoring everything and everyone once more.

"Er… Yes. We, uh… We found evidence that it was in fact your father who kidnapped the young boys in question and not Madara… He was framed it seems, which leaves me in a predicament to try and find him… I don't suppose you know where he might be?" The officer asked hopefully.

"I may have an idea…" Itachi said cryptically, fighting to control his expression. "I will see if I can contact him for you…. Just what else did you find regarding Madara? I'm curious to know just what it is he was accused of that ruined his life so badly…" The leading officer looked at him for a long moment, undecided as to how much he should reveal. Itachi waited patiently, he already knew but he wanted to know if the sly older male had completely cleared himself or just partially.

"Well, there were documents that listed the missing boys. On each one there's a boys name and a photo, plus a codename for the buyer. There are details on each that list when the boy was taken or when they planned to take them, as well as how. Now, while all the boys came from Madara's school - it seems as if it was in fact your father who took them. The forms had times that Madara would be away from the premises or from a particular student and the best way to get to them. They're almost like blueprints on the abductions, thorough and detailed. A lot of the abductions happened at times when Madara couldn't possibly have taken part… It seems that, although Madara always said he didn't have an alibi - he actually did. There were, uh…" The officer trailed off for a moment and Itachi frowned.

_This is detailed… I mean I know Madara is thorough about things but surely he wouldn't have gone to this much effort just to clear himself, its way too much of an overkill… _He mused the information over, patiently waiting for the leading officer to continue. Eventually the guy took a deep breath and tried again, speaking hurriedly in his awkwardness.

"There were photos and written details showing he was in fact with his younger brother when most of the abductions took place… He was, uh… Well, it would seem he was rather…."

"Intimate?" Itachi supplied, surprised but trying to understand fully none the less. The officer nodded enthusiastically, relieved he didn't have to say it.

"Yes! Very much so it seems…. Although…" He trailed off again and Itachi tightened his hold on his brother, fighting the urge to grab the man and shake him til he spat out whatever he was trying to say. "Well, there was a document about Izuna too. It was dated shortly before Madara was arrested and charged… We are in the process of deciphering the code and we are hopeful that we will be able to find everyone… Although there's no guarantee what sort of state these poor kids are gonna be in if we do find them." He finished quietly. Itachi glared at his father, who was staring at the wall still in an uninterested yet sulky way. After a moment he turned his attention back to the officer before him, knowing he now had to reveal the final part of their father's betrayal to his baby brother. He squeezed the boys shoulders quickly and took a deep breath before he managed to choke out his question, barely managing to keep the strain from his voice.

"This is all very interesting… But what does this have to do with my brother?" He asked, giving the officer a steely glare. The guy gulped heavily and winced at his tone, before he answered in a hushed voice.

"Well… The thing is… There was also a form for your brother."

**A/N:~ Dun Dun Dun! Yeah I know, I mentioned it before so your probably not that surprised by this cliffy but ohh well, it seemed the best place to end it so that I can get a wiggle on and start the next chapter for you! Anyway - I thankyou all for reading, and for reviewing - your responses were just what I needed to get my butt in gear and get back into this! I actually had fun with this chapter too so yay! Um.. I know some people were unimpressed with Madara's brief appearance so I will let you know that he WILL be back - if not in the next chapter then hopefully the one after... What would you like to see happen next? -Let me know! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try and update again soon! Please Review!**

**Oh yes and to those who have asked - yes I am a total 80's child and yes I am proud of it! Ooh-Ooh, also before I forget (again) I have a new poll for what you would like to see updated next... Let me know! (I can refresh this once a week so that you can vote more than once!)**


	23. Sasuke's Intervention

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Madara547 - as they requested this update :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this storyline, despite desperate attempts to steal the super hott Uchiha brothers...**

Itachi felt Sasuke tense as the truth behind the words sank in and he felt his heart truly snap as the realisation hit his little brother. He loosened his hold as the younger slowly shifted away from him, until he was able to look up at him with a surprisingly calm expression.

_I would have thought he'd have started screaming about it by now… He doesn't even look like he cares… _He thought as he blinked in surprise. Sasuke continued to look up at him for a few seconds longer, his eyes hiding a deep rooted pain that shattered Itachi's already fragmented heart. Then he turned his cold hard gaze to the man he had called father, staring at him as the man pretended to be oblivious of everything around him. Itachi could only watch his brother, uncertain if the boy wanted his comfort at the moment or whether he would rather have some space for the time being. His silent musings were answered by his younger brother, who slid his slightly smaller hand into the elders and squeezed softly. Itachi squeezed back and then looked at the officer before them, who was scuffing his shoe on the floor, evidently extremely uncomfortable at having to explain such things.

"Y-You… You m-m-mean… That… That…" Sasuke closed his eyes while he took a deep breath before opening them again and trying to finish his question. "That some… Someone b-bought me?" Itachi winced mentally at the sound of his brothers innocent and traumatized little voice, it made him want to pick the boy up and smother him in love until he felt calm and loved again.

_Loves not the only thing I want to smother him in either… Especially when he pulls __**that**__ face…_ He thought, holding back a possessive growl as his cock strained in his pants, aching at the cuteness that was his baby brother. Sasuke had widened his eyes to epic proportions and they were shimmering with both shed and unshed tears, making them look like flooded pools of onyx. The few shed tears had left thin trails down his cheeks that Itachi was having to forcibly hold himself back from licking, clenching his spare hand into a fist and digging his nails into the skin in his effort to resist. Sasuke was also holding up his free hand to his chin, extending his index finger to be slightly nibbled on as he slid it over his bottom lip and between his teeth. Itachi found himself in a true predicament, if he didn't get him and his baby brother out of here soon then he was _going_ to take his little brother in front of all these people and hell be damned if they tried to stop him.

"I… Uh, Well… I'm sorry, but yes." The officer said, stumbling over his words as Sasuke looked at him with such and innocent and hurt expression. Sasuke looked down at the ground briefly, absorbing the information before he looked back up with a sad kind of determination.

"Do you… Do you know… Who b-bought me?" He asked quietly, squeezing Itachi's hand once more. Itachi fought to stop his body from tensing at the question, secretly hoping they hadn't figured it out.

"No, we haven't managed to decipher any of the codes your father used to hide his buyers identities… Yet." Itachi felt like jumping for joy and he couldn't help but squeeze Sasuke's hand slightly out of reflex. His brother gave him a strange look, raising a brow in silent query as his watery eyes locked with the elder siblings. Itachi thought quickly and just smiled lovingly, making it seem like it was meant as a comforting gesture. Sasuke gave a weak smile in return before looking back at their father. Itachi's smile dropped as he watched a burning hatred swirl through his brother's watery eyes.

_He's finally lost his love of the man…_ Although this thought was one he had hoped would become true someday, it made him a little sad to know his loving and innocent baby brother was so hurt by the revelation. Sasuke turned back to the officer before them and let a few tears slip over his cheek, which made Itachi look at the boy with new found suspicion.

"So… What now? Is there anything else that needs to happen here?" Sasuke asked, no hint of his previous stammering. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the boy, wondering what he was up to. The officer just shook his head, rubbing at the back of his neck in uncertainty.

"Well, we should really take you to the station with us… Until we know who your buyer is at least, we would like to keep you in our custody and make sure you are protected." Sasuke looked up at his brother with a determined look in his eye, which Itachi just sighed at.

"You cant force him to come with you, he's eighteen today - legally an adult. So you cant take him anywhere if he doesn't want to go, trust me I know - it was hard enough when he had to do as he was told, now he can do as he likes you'll be lucky if you can get him to take three steps in a direction he doesn't want to go…" He said, smiling down at his brother as the younger threw him a furious glaring pout. The officer looked like he was going to insist so Sasuke just cut him off.

"I'm with nii-san, no ones going to get anywhere near me. You can go now." The officer just looked at him, stunned.

"Sasuke, he's not a maid - you cant just dismiss him…"

"Can too!"

"Sasuke don't be childish…"

"Nii-san! Its my birthday! I'm allowed to be whatever I want! And I want…" He leaned in close and whispered in Itachi's ear, making the elder blush and cough slightly as he tried to hide his arousal and embarrassment.

"Erm… If that's everything, we have a club to run - I would appreciate if you would take -that," He pointed at their father. "And leave please… Unless there is anything else you wish to ask me…?" the officer looked at him blankly, confused. Itachi sighed and decided to elaborate.

"Fugaku mentioned something about cloaked figures heading here from the explosion site…" Itachi waited with baited breath, knowing this was going to be the moment that made Sasuke hate him. When he realised his brother blew up two buildings, he wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. Sasuke looked up at him with an annoyed frown and Itachi raised a brow at him, to which Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Uh… I don't think so… There was a pink haired girl at the scene of the first explosion, who witnessed the whole thing and saw the culprit head off towards the train station - then there was a red haired girl near the scene of the second, who witnessed the event and saw the culprit head to the train station also… It was assumed the two culprits were working together and so we asked around at the train station… There was a blonde woman who saw two people matching the description, flee into a train that was heading towards the eastern border… We had a squad en route to stop them, but the train blew up and it is currently assumed they died in the blast. We will be sure to let you know if anything turns up though." Itachi was in a state of shock and he looked down at his little brother to find the boy determinedly staring at an interesting zip on his leather jacket.

"Thank you. I'm sure we will be interested in what you come up with." Itachi said in a very strained voice, still looking at his brother. There was the sound of shuffling feet and general babble that Itachi didn't hear, followed by an uncomfortable silence that told him he was alone with his baby brother. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Sasuke seemed oblivious of everything around him, still determinedly staring at his interesting zip. Itachi sighed in exasperation and reached forward, lifting his baby brothers chin with his fingers. He was finally graced with a very guilty looking Sasuke and nearly laughed at the irony of the situation.

"What did you do, Otouto?" He asked firmly, knowing his little brother had interfered with his plans. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out and after a moment he closed it again, before he rushed forward and sealed his lips to his brothers. Itachi was unprepared for the assault but he quickly folded his arms around his younger sibling and brought him into a tight embrace, while slipping his tongue into his willing mouth. They remained in their passionate hold a few moments longer, desperate adrenaline and passion controlling them both as they sought to free each others flesh. Sasuke was hurriedly tugging at Itachi's shirt, trying to pull it over his head but Itachi had regained some self control at least and he pinned his baby brothers arms to his sides.

"Sasuke.." He panted, forcing himself to resist the sinful and devilishly addictive boy before him. "What did you do?" He looked his brother in the eyes and held him there, breaking through Sasuke's stubborn exterior until the boy finally sighed and replied.

"I had Sakura, Karin and Tsunade tell the police they saw the culprits flee via train… Naruto and Deidara set a remote activated device on the bottom of it before they went to the two targets you set… I had Neji hack into the trains security system and pick a deactivated one so that no one would get hurt, then Gaara drove it via satellite. It got set off just before the police caught up to it…" Sasuke had a few tears leaking from his eyes, which Itachi released his arms to wipe away.

"Sasuke… Why? And how did you find out about all of this anyway? How long have you known?" Sasuke gave a humourless chuckle and gave his brother a playful glare.

"Why do you think Itachi? I wasn't going to let you get yourself locked up… You made sure no one got hurt in the explosions, there really is no reason for me to hate you - I don't know how you could ever think I would. You should know I can never hate you." Sasuke leaned forward and buried his face in his brothers chest, while Itachi wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in his younger siblings spiky hair. He felt his heart literally melting back together, to the point where it began to throb and swell with the amount of love and devotion his baby brother had shown him. He was complete once more and it was his little brother who had completed him. "Am, mmft hmmf… httuf-"

"Sasuke, I cant hear you when you talking into my chest…" Itachi smiled and laughed as he pulled back and looked down at his little brother's red face. "Foolish Otouto…" He said lovingly, playfully poking him in the forehead before gently kissing the tip of his nose.

"I said, as for how I found out - it was kind of an accident…" Sasuke blushed an even darker shade of red, making Itachi harden instantly. He fought against his arousal and waited for the boy to finish. "I was in the security room… I wanted to find the tapes from in your office…" Itachi's eyes lit up with amusement at that.

_So that's what he was after… He wanted to find our recordings. I never knew Otouto had such a dirty side… I might have to take advantage of this…_ He smirked as he tucked the information away for later use and made his mind focus once more.

"I found a bunch of others first and one of them was you and Deidara, the day I started my treatment… Once I knew what was going on I decided to just leave you to it, but when you said you were going to be arrested… I couldn't let that happen nii-san. I don't want you to go away for something that is technically a very good deed. Besides, you weren't going to hurt anyone… So I took action, everyone got involved - although I told them not to tell you. If you had found out what I was planning you would have stopped me and then I would be alone…" Itachi stroked Sasuke's cheek, calming the boy as he gently pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Sasuke, your friends were going to be with you - I wouldn't have left you alone."

"But you wouldn't be there! So I would be anyway! Don't get me wrong, my friends are great… But nobody can ever replace you Aniki. Not ever." Itachi stared at his baby brother in wonder, the sheer sincerity the boy used was startling. He smiled softly and kissed his brother once more, pulling the boy into a tighter embrace.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I only wanted you to be safe and looked after…" He said before beginning to lavish kisses along the boys exposed throat. Sasuke sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

"It's OK Aniki, your staying now… That's all I care about… But you do realise what this means?" He slowly broke out in a smile, as Itachi stopped his kisses and looked at him with a raised brow. "Now we have to share our home with two other couples…" Sasuke's smile turned to an amused smirk as Itachi groaned with annoyance. He began to giggle, making the elder narrow his eyes at him. He couldn't keep it on his face though, his heart was alight with the realisation that his brother didn't hate him and with the knowledge that they were not going to be separated. He smirked at his baby brother as he swept the boys legs out from under him, picking him up bridal style.

"Where are we going Aniki…?" Sasuke asked with mock curiosity. Itachi's smirk grew and he leant down and sealed their lips together as he began to stalk towards the exclusive area.

"I think we should go see how Sasori and Deidara are doing… Then we an show them how its really done, after all - it was your idea..." Sasuke's eyes lit up with unrestrained lust and Itachi couldn't help but take his lips once more in a passionate and fiery kiss. He still remembered what Sasuke had whispered in his ear, it was impossible to forget your little brother begging you to take him down to a sex bar and watch their friends have sex. Especially if said brother had also asked if they could take part in the show for the chance to host a theme night at the club.

_Evidently Sasuke's naughty side is very prominent today… _He smirked into their kiss as he fumbled with the buttons on the elevator. _This is going to be fun…_

**A/N:~ I personally, think this chapter sucks - so I apologize if you feel you just wasted however long it took you to read it. I always hope you enjoy my chapters but I will understand if you think this one is pants - I had to do it though to finally get rid of all the smut blockages... So - next chapter should be a nice smutty chapter which will possibly contain some SasoDei, maybe some PeinKonan and I can put the ItaSasu in there too - but that will probably shorten the fic, so I will probably keep that for the chapter after - which will be the last chapter! (I think)  
Please Review! I am desperate to know what you thought of this little lot...**


	24. Competition

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto - which you can no doubt tell because if I did it would be filled with mass Uchihacest...**

When the elevator doors opened, Itachi carried his little brother swiftly to the double doors of the exclusive areas pleasure lounge. He kicked the doors open, absolutely loving the adorable blush that Sasuke was wearing across his cheeks. However once he stepped inside he almost dropped his brother in shock and he had to fight to keep his hold on Sasuke, he just wasn't mentally prepared for the sight that greeted him when his eyes landed on the stage. Sasuke clung tighter to his neck and he was half tempted to cart the boy right back out of the sinful hole.

_Holy fuck, I always knew that my friends were freaks but seriously… I assumed even they had some dignity._ He thought as he absorbed the chaos on the stage. He looked down and couldn't help but smile at the way Sasuke had his eyes scrunched shut, with his face buried into his chest. He had the most adorable embarrassed and grossed out pout on his face that made Itachi forgive the strangeness of his friends, it was worth it to see that face. He looked around the room and saw Kisame sitting at the bar with Hidan and Kakuzu. Kisame looked like he was turning blue from shock, his skin was literally changing colour as he watched the scene on stage. Hidan and Kakuzu looked as if they were half fighting, their attention torn between half-hearted insults and the stage. On the other side of the room sat half of Sasuke's band of friends, two of them bring no where in sight. Kiba was trying his hardest to fight of a highly aroused Naruto and seemed to find a good tactic, hitting him on the head with a dildo from the abandoned box of stage toys that was carelessly left forgotten at the edge of the stage. Eventually his gaze drifted back to the display before him and he couldn't decide whether he was actually appalled by the scene or just highly amused by it.

Pein and Konan were on stage, which would be fine if not for the fact that Pein's five brothers were also joining in the party. Itachi had never bothered to learn the brothers names, it wasn't something he was interested in as he had only met them a few times. They were sextuplets and although they did have varied opinions in a few matters, for the most part they were fairly similar. The most he knew about them was they were all as into piercing as Pein himself and they all varied their hairstyles. Two had long hair, one of which used a ponytail to tie it back while the other preferred to let it hang loose. Two others had short spiky hair, one of which was Pein. Another one had mid-length hair that was pulled into a short ponytail and the last one had for some reason decided he wanted to be bald, perhaps he just hated having ginger hair. Personally Itachi didn't care if the six brothers wanted to fuck the shit out of each other, with or without Konan - although judging by present circumstances he would guess with. He just didn't want it in his club, there was a limit to how much weird shit he could take in one day and the way Konan was currently sprawled out to take three hard dicks at once - with a fourth between her jiggling breasts, was not something that was within that limit.

"What the fuck is this?" He bellowed, making the seven bodies on stage halt mid-action. Hidan chose to answer seeing as everyone else in the room seemed to be trying to pretend they were invisible.

"Well, it seemed that when Pein and Konan heard you say 'put on a good show' and 'something special' they decided to call the rest of the family to join the fun." Itachi glared at the stage, before turning to Hidan.

"So why are they still going _now_? The cops are long gone, so I repeat - what the fuck is this?" Hidan hesitated, he had a temper himself but in all truth it paled when in comparison to a pissed off Uchiha - especially if that Uchiha was Itachi.

"Er… They _really _wanted to win the competition and host a theme night..?" Hidan sounded more like he was asking than telling but Itachi didn't care, at least he got an answer. He sighed and carried his brother through to the back room to get ready.

"Go home freaks, Pein and Konan can stay to watch the show but they are disqualified for cheating." He called back over his shoulder. He heard a muffled cry of objection that he assumed came from Konan, seeing as she was the only one who currently had her mouth occupied. He stopped despite his nagging instinct to ignore her but he didn't turn around.

"I think she wants to know how we're cheating…" Pein paused when there were a few muffled comments, before he continued as if nothing had happened. "And whether we can try again." He finished. Itachi's lips twitched at the corners, he couldn't help but be amused by his friends apparent ease with the situation. He glanced back over his shoulder, smirking slightly at the haughty expression Konan was wearing.

"Your cheating because the competition was supposed to be you and Pein vs. Sasori and Deidara… _Not_ you and the sextuplets vs. Sasori and Deidara. Also no you may not try again, because the competition has been changed and there is now a new couple competing. Now get your asses moving, clean up the stage and get the freaks out of here. Like I said, you and Pein may stay but the other five are just too much for me to stomach today." He turned forward and started walking once more, only to be followed by more muffled questions. "Really Konan, I would have thought Pein had trained you better than to talk with your mouth full by now…" He called back, not stopping this time in his hurry to escape the slightly traumatizing scene. He raised his arms, along with Sasuke and kissed the boy lightly on the forehead. The boy creaked open an eye and looked up at him with a timid but dirty looking smirk that Itachi growled at, while he quickened his pace.

"Nii-san… Are you in a hurry for some reason…?" Sasuke asked in his oh-so-innocent, teasing little voice.

"You know damn well I am and you know damn well why too." Itachi gritted out, adjusting his hold on the younger so that he could press his arousal into the boys ass. The small gasp and lusty, amused look Sasuke gave him was enough to placate him enough continue to their destination instead of just fucking the boy senseless in the hallway and he kicked the dressing room doors open upon arrival.

For the second time he was stopped by a sight he had not anticipated, although this time it was complete and utter amusement that held him captivated. Sasuke was already shaking with uncontrollable fits of giggles and outright laughter, while Itachi was left gaping at the scene before them. He felt his lips twitching at the corners and he set his brother on his feet so that he could cover his mouth with his hand and hide his amusement, although he made sure to wrap a supporting arm around his brothers waist and pull the younger close to his side. Sasori looked over at them with a devilishly evil smirk, before his attention was reclaimed by the slightly struggling - almost naked Deidara. Itachi was fairly certain that the blonde would be making a much more violent struggle to get away from his lover, if he were able to that is.

Sasori had tied a rope around each limb, one on each ankle and the same with the wrists. Each rope was being pulled tight so that the blonde was left with very little room to move and his face had turned a funny shade of pinkish red in his effort to wriggle free. He was wearing a furious glare, while his hair was a frizzy mess that framed his face in a way that oddly enough actually seemed to suit the blonde. In addition to all this, he had been stripped of his clothes. He currently wore only an almost non-existent thong that barely covered him. Ino held one of the wrist ropes, while Temari held the other. The ankle ropes were held by Hinata and Neji, who were both blushing at the realisation they were both family outcasts - Hinata having been cast aside years ago because of her love for exotic dancing.

"You should have seen him when they started to try and put the make-up on him…" The brothers turned to see Gaara leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and an evil smirk that matched Sasori's. clearly he was finding this every bit as amusing as the older redhead and Itachi found that he really couldn't blame him. Itachi turned back to the amusing sight in front of them and noticed the half applied make up.

"How come they haven't finished?" He asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep the laughter from his tone. Gaara pushed himself off the wall and came to stand beside them, looking up over at them with a sly side-ways sadistic smirk.

"He bites." He said, his eyes glittering with held-back laughter. Itachi nodded his head in understanding. He took a moment to think and then released his brother, who looked up at him worriedly - until he saw the mischievous glint in his elder siblings eyes and understood what he planned to do. He started giggling as Itachi made his way forwards, coming to a stop just in front of Deidara. The blonde glared up at him with a dark and menacing glare that just begged him to try and touch him. Itachi smirked at him and Deidara instantly understood that he was about to have something done to him that he was not going to enjoy one bit. He tried to lash out at the Uchiha but he was too tightly bound, so all he could really do is pathetically swipe at the air with his hand.

"Bring him forward a little girls… And Neji…" He heard a choked laugh and turned back to see Gaara leaning with one hand against the wall, his forehead tipped forward as he silently shook with laughter. Sasuke was looking at the redhead as if he was concerned for his well-being and Itachi raised a brow at him when he glanced over, to which he received a shrug of the shoulders. Their silent conversation was fairly easy to understand.

Itachi: _What the hell has gotten into him?_

Sasuke: _Damned if I know. Probably imagining Neji as a girl…_

Neji threw the redhead a glare and then did as Itachi had asked, along with the other girls. When Deidara had been dragged to the middle of the room, Itachi waltzed his way around behind the blonde and smirked as he took hold of his head, forcing him to keep still. Sasori's yes lit up in delight and he immediately pounced on his lover, applying the rest of his make-up.

"Ita-chan… I don't think I like you very much anymore…" Deidara mumbled as his face was covered in girly products.

"I'm sure you'll forgive me eventually, besides - I let you have sex on my desk, remember? This is repayment for that." Itachi said, fighting laughter as he felt the blonde futilely try to wriggle out of his tight hold.

"But we were interrupted! And… And…" The blonde stammered as he tried to find more reasons to object. Itachi mused for a moment and then decided to make a new deal for the blonde.

"Alright Deidara, seeing as you truly don't want this I suppose we cant force you…" He said, releasing his hold on the blonde and walking around to face him again. Sasori quickly withdrew, barely avoiding a vicious snap of his lovers jaws. He looked up at Itachi with obvious disbelief, to which Itachi just smirked and held up a hand to tell him to wait. He looked back at his blonde lover with a pout, folding his arms over his chest as he sulked. Deidara narrowed his eyes in suspicion, already knowing it wasn't that easy to change Itachi's mind about something.

"How about I offer you something extra on top of the previous prizes…?" Itachi asked with mock innocence. Deidara scoffed at the obvious attempt but he waved a wrist to the Uchiha, letting him know he was at least interested. "Well, if you and Sasori win - then you can have sex on my desk, twice. Once to make up for the interrupted time and once after that because it seems to be something you _really_ want. I'll also ban Sasori from making you wear _that_." He pointed to the outfit hanging beside Deidara, they had apparently been waiting until the last minute to try and get it on him. Sasori whipped his head back to the Uchiha and would have said something if the Uchiha hadn't given him a particularly devious glare. Deidara considered this for a few minutes before he looked back at Itachi, waving his wrist once more to tell he was ready for the rest. "But… If you lose, then you will perform once a week in _that_ for as long as Sasori desires _and_ you will not get to have sex on my desk ever again." He finished his offer and waited, watching as the cogs turned slowly in the blondes brain. When Deidara finally looked back over he was wearing a sneaky grin.

"OK… Let me loose Sasori, I can dress myself - and I can _definitely_ apply make-up better than you!" He said, smirking as he thought about how easy it would be to win. "Pein and Konan are nothing next to us… This is gonna be great! This will be the last time I have to wear this stupid outfit! Danna, hurry up already!" Itachi turned away mid-rant to hide his smirk, he gave Sasuke a very obvious look and the boy giggled delightfully at the realisation. He had been about to tell the blonde that Pein and Konan were disqualified, but then he would want to know who his opponents were. Itachi had deliberately neglected to mention the fact that his opponents had changed because he knew the blonde would never agree to go up against them. Itachi smirked at Sasori and the redhead just glared at him, not seeing any reason to be pleased that he was probably going to lose his favourite outfit for his lover. Itachi walked back to his brother and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his nose into the boys neck as the younger sighed happily and reached up to wrap his own arms around Itachi's neck.

"Otouto… How do you always manage to taste so good?" He mumbled between light kisses and gentle licks to the boys soft skin. Sasuke let a small groan pass his lips at the longing he heard in his brothers loving tone, it went straight to his already hard groin and made him seriously doubt whether the two of them could wait for their turn on stage. He tried to pull Itachi closer and whined when he instead felt him moving away. Itachi chuckled at his impatient little brother. "Foolish Otouto, you'll have me soon enough."

"Yeah, but that's not now…" Sasuke whined, looking up at Itachi with an irresistible pout that had Itachi literally growling with wanton lust and need.

"Sasori get Deidara's ass to hurry the hell up or so help me, I swear I'll do it myself." Sasori and Deidara looked over at the Uchiha in surprise but the elder sibling was too deeply involved with the silent mind fuck he was privately giving his brother, they glanced at each other briefly before they hurriedly did as asked.

Fifteen minutes later the girls went to tell everyone that the blonde was finally ready. Deidara pouted, he was dressed in an outfit he hated - but it was probably for the last time so he was able to cope with it. Itachi had lost his restraint after all of two minutes of waiting and he was currently standing before his younger brother, who was sitting on the dresser with his legs wrapped around the elders waist as Itachi wildly clawed at the frustrating clothes that covered his brothers beautiful skin. If they weren't so aroused by the scene, then the four other males present probably would have laughed. The look of irritation that Itachi was giving the shirt was hilarious and it was amusing to see something inanimate so stubbornly resist the mans attempts to remove it. Sasori cleared his throat, coughing loudly to get the Uchiha's attention. Itachi glared in his direction to see what the distraction was for, while Sasuke took the opportunity to try and undo his shirt buttons - unlike Itachi who had simply tried to rip them off. Itachi caught sight of the blonde and it snapped him out of his lust for a moment, a smirk gracing his features as he looked over the outfit that Deidara seemed to hate so passionately. It was nowhere near as bad as the blonde made it out to be in his opinion, so he couldn't quite understand the contempt he held for it. The blonde was decked out in knee high boots, that were pink high heeled platforms. You could just make out the torn black, fishnet stockings that poked out the top and covered his thighs. His _skirt _was a black, layered and puffy mini-skirt that had pink swirls intricately woven over the top layer. He then had his bare abdomen showing, his skin painted with small pink hearts and kisses in a few places. His top was the funniest part of this outfit, and he suspected that was the reason that Sasori had bought it. It was a short sleeved bra basically, but the interesting thing about it was that it had inflatable balloons built into it. They could be adjusted to any size you wanted, inflated or deflated to your preference - and they had been made to look just like real breasts. The fabric was designed to match the skirt, except the colours were reversed, so that it looked like the two parts were once one - had something spilt over them and was then simply cut in half, leaving it with the two colours swirling into matching patterns. The whole thing came with a pink tiara that was snugly nestled on Deidara's head.

Itachi couldn't hold back the grin as he thought of his brother in that outfit, but he wouldn't ever subject him to that - he wasn't as fussed about it as Sasori seemed to be. The redhead absolutely adored the outfit and thought it made his lover look incredibly cute, while Deidara despised it and had tried several times to destroy it. Needless to say, he had failed miserably - and yet here he stood, wearing the outfit and smirking in private celebration at what he thought was an easy win.

"Are you ready? You should head through to the front, we'll be starting soon…" Itachi smirked at the blondes eager question and looked over at Deidara. The blonde almost groaned at the amusement in Itachi's eyes, he knew that look too well.

"We wont be watching your performance…" Itachi started, taking his brother by the hand and pulling him to his feet. Deidara narrowed his eyes at the two smirking Uchiha's.

"Oh? And why not exactly?" He asked in a haughty, suspicious tone. Itachi's smirk grew as he wrapped an arm around his baby brothers waist, pulling the boy into his side.

"Because we're your opposition." He said, barely containing his laughter as the two before him exchanged attitudes. Where Sasori had been depressed about loosing his favourite outfit, he was now wearing an excited grin. While Deidara lost his victorious smirk and instead looked like he had just been told the world was ending, which no doubt for him it was.

"Come on Dei, you accepted so lets go already!" Sasori literally dragged Deidara out of the dressing room and propelled them both to the stage, leaving the blonde with no chance to object. Itachi and Sasuke fell to their knees with gut-wrenching laughter wracking their bodies, both regretting they didn't have a camera at the moment Deidara's face had dropped.

**A/N:~ Haha - well, this came about because I was reading something delicious by BelovedShadow (Oh how I love the sinful things they come up with - you should thank her for inspiring me to update again so soon!) and I decided I wanted to lighten up my dear Uchiha brothers after their past few chapters of worry and seriousness...  
I hope nobody was too grossed out by the six paths of Pein with Konan - it was just a funny image I had and I felt the need to put it in... If your curious about what was happening feel free to ask, I just didnt feel like going into too much detail...  
So as a thank you for all your lovely reviews - and your patience with my (sometimes slow) updates, I wrote up an amusing extra chapter. Dont worry - there will still be the SasoDei and the ItaSasu coming over the next two chapters! I really hope you enjoyed this! Please Review and let me know! ^_^**

**Also - please feel free to let me know what you would like to see in the next two chapters, with the SasoDei and the ItaSasu... I would value your opinions! :3**


	25. Sasori's Little Blonde Fuck Bunnie

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not contain Uchihacest, Itachi has been killed off and Sasuke has been turned into a selfish little brat - therefore I do not own it.  
This chapter is dedicate to BelovedShadow - seeing as she inspired me to actually get this written by updating! If you like my fics - then you should seriously go read hers... they are even better!**

* * *

Itachi picked up the TV remote and flicked through some channels until he finally found the security channels. He came to a stop on the exclusive areas stage camera, which was the only one that was in colour. Sasuke was still giggling to himself, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. He seemed to be calming down but when he saw Deidara appear on the centre of the stage, he was off on another outburst. Itachi smiled at his little brother, to see him laugh after what must have been a fairly traumatizing event was truly heart-warming.

"Nii-san! We should make Deidara some matching pink and black pom-poms!" The boy exclaimed between bouts of hysterical giggles.

"Why?" Itachi asked with a small smile, raising a brow in mild confusion by the sudden statement.

"Because…! Then he will look like a Goth cheerleader! Well, he will if Sasori gets him the right make-up… But I'm fairly certain that Sasori would love the idea, so he probably would…" Both brothers laughed at the mental image that thought produced before they plopped themselves onto the couch opposite the TV, with Sasuke laying his head on Itachi's chest while the older sibling ran a hand soothingly through his hair. Sighing happily at their content and comfortable positions, they relaxed and watched the show.

* * *

Sasori was almost beside himself, he was so happy he could barely contain his enthusiasm. It was probably the first and only time he would ever be pleased to know he was going to lose at something. He led the resistant blonde to the stage and stood him in the centre, letting everyone get a good look at his beautiful lover. The only props he had asked for was a table to be situated in the middle of the stage, but towards the back so that they could manoeuvre themselves around in front of it. Now he was here though, he wasn't even sure where to begin with his performance. He settled for making Deidara do a slow twirl to start with, stopping him once he was facing the back of the stage for the second time. This left the blonde with his back to the audience, so Sasori made him bend over and expose his cute ass to the slightly awkward looking audience.

They were used to seeing stage performances, but Sasori and Deidara were notorious for forgetting about their audience and just screwing each other senseless. Deidara leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table, parting his legs slightly so he was more comfortable and also exposing more of himself. Sasori was oblivious to the audience already, enjoying the view as he knelt down beside the blonde and slowly slid off Deidara's pink lace panties. Once they were half way down the blondes legs Sasori let them go, leaving them to fall the rest of the way in his desperation to touch the soft skin that he was so addicted to.

He gently slid his hands up the back of Deidara's thighs, all the way to his lovers ass. He gave it a sudden slap and was rewarded with a loud 'meep' of surprise, followed by an over the shoulder glare from his blonde. He chuckled to himself and leant forwards, rubbing his cheek against a soft globe of his lovers ass before he bit into it. He was surprisingly gentle with his blonde, perhaps due to the fact that he was already pissed off and sulking. Although Deidara's attitude was not doing anything to relieve Sasori of his raging hard on, if anything it was actually having the reverse effect and exciting him more. Deidara bit his lip and tried to hide the pleasure he was feeling from his lovers touches, he was still feeling particularly stubborn after being forced into this outfit that he so despised and he was determined to make his lover work for his forgiveness. He couldn't contain his gasp of surprised pleasure when he felt Sasori's tongue administer a long, lingering lick at his entrance though and he raised a hand to his lips in order to muffle the sound.

Sasori smirked against his lovers ass, he had heard Deidara's little gasp and he was thrilled. Soon Deidara would be completely overwhelmed by pleasure and he could be begging Sasori to take him hard, but perhaps for now he could be a little pampering today and make his little blonde feel special and loved. His hands slid up to unzip the back of Deidara's skirt and then slowly pulled it down, never ceasing his kisses and licks on the blondes entrance. Deidara had to bite his hand to contain his whimpers of pleasure, intent on making his redhead suffer by not letting on to his enjoyment of their foreplay.

Sasori sat back on his heels, leaving a saliva coated entrance exposed to the audience. He smirked as he raised a hand to his lips and seductively sucked on two of his fingers, groaning a little as his throbbing erection twitched with anticipation as he stared at the quivering pink hole he so loved. His other hand still rubbing and gently slapping Deidara's ass every so often, giving it a delicious pink blush. He withdrew his fingers from his mouth a few moments later, placing the two over Deidara's small quivering hole and swirling them tentatively around the soft pink flesh. He continued to swirl one of them even as he jabbed one inside, earning a cock jerking mewl of pleasure from his lover as he was penetrated so suddenly. Sasori groaned as Deidara's ass sucked at his finger, making him ache to just take him and fuck the shit out of him on the table. But he was determined to see his plans through this time and that included all the foreplay, which was slightly harder to do in reality than he thought. He thrust his finger into his lovers prostate, knowing exactly where to hit and he was rewarded with an explosive squeal of pleasure as Deidara came all over the underside of the table.

_Well that was unexpected…_ Sasori thought, blinking with surprise. He smirked suddenly as a wicked idea formulated his mind. He removed his finger and spun Deidara around to face the audience, his heart almost stopping at the beauty of his lovers post orgasmic bliss. The blondes eyes were half-lidded, a few tears of pleasure leaking from beneath his long lashes. His cheeks were painted with a delicious pink tinge that made them look completely edible, like little strawberries that had just hit perfect ripeness. His cock tightened painfully at the mouth-watering sigh before him and he licked his lovers deflating cock quickly before he stood and grabbed the blonde by his hair, tangling his fingers in the long locks and using them to tug his lover to him. He crashed their lips together in a passionate and violent, sloppy kiss that left the blonde mewling weakly with fresh arousal. Sasori felt the blondes cock begin to arise once more and he smirked into their kiss, before he pulled the blonde back by the hair he still had tangled around his fingers. He turned them to the side and used his hold on the blondes hair lower him to his knees, his free hand fighting to undo his belt. Deidara seemed to have given up on restraining himself, the second he felt Sasori grab his hair he was ready for more of his lover. He wanted him too much to keep up his show of disinterest and so he batted Sasori's hands out of the way and eagerly stripped his lower body, receiving a grunt of approval from his redhead. He looked up at his lover, waiting for his command with an impatient whine. Sasori chuckled and smirked at him.

"Do you want this, Dei?" He asked in a deep and husky voice, his lust seeping into his tone. Deidara groaned with arousal, his cock standing proud once more and twitching in anticipation.

"Sasori - Danna… I want you so bad!" He said as he nodded his head feverishly and whined, looking up at the redhead with wide eyes. Sasori narrowed his eyes at the blondes cute appeal and Deidara just smirked at him when he did, leaning forwards to very deliberately lick at the head of Sasori's leaking erection. Sasori hissed and jerked his hips forward, ramming himself into the back of his blondes throat and receiving a muffled moan of pleasure that sent delightful vibrations through his cock. He wasn't given so much as a moment to relish his bliss as Deidara first swallowed around his cock, making the redhead moan loudly. The blonde then proceeded to eagerly suck and lick at his redheaded lovers straining cock, his eyes rolling back as he moaned in approval of his lovers unique taste.

Sasori threw his head back and thrust his hips forward every time Deidara would bob his head back, both loving the rough edge it added to their foreplay. Sasori eased off for a short period as Deidara pulled himself back to swirl his tongue around the head of his lovers dripping cock, collecting all the pre-cum he could and then groaning with pleasure as he sucked at the tip. He kissed along the side towards the base, then licked his way along the large vein on the underside of his lovers cock back up to the tip - flicking his tongue into the slit when he got there. Sasori hissed in approval, his eyes never leaving the erotic scene before him. Deidara sucked his whole length back into his mouth and throat, humming softly around it before he was pulled back by his hair and brought up to his feet for another violently passionate and messy kiss.

Sasori was fast losing patience, he was desperate to have his straining cock buried to the hilt in his lovers ass. He clawed at the blondes top, unzipping it hurriedly so that he could see every part of his beautiful lovers body. Deidara seemed to have the same idea as he was desperately clawing at the redheads shirt, although unlike Sasori he had no patience left which meant he simply ripped the thing open and showered the audience with buttons. He squeaked with sudden pleasure as a rough hand grasped his erection and pumped him a few times, surprising him into his second release. Sasori pulled back from their kiss as Deidara moaned and gripped his arms hard, once more blinking with surprise at his lovers early release.

_Has he been at Tobi's special brownies or something…?_ He thought as he stared at his lover incredulously. He smirked suddenly as the realisation dawned on him. _He's extra horny because he got to blow shit up today... His little 'art' display earlier is making him hornier than ever..._ Deidara turned scarlet from embarrassment, leaning forward into Sasori's chest to hide it from the audience as he panted heavily. Sasori turned his blonde around so that he had his back to him, then used his shirt to tie the blondes hands behind his back. He pulled him around to the end of the table, keeping their sides visible to the watching audience who were staring with wide eyes and all sporting heavy nosebleeds. He ignored them for the most part and focused on his blonde, determined to make him cum a third time. He pressed himself to the blondes back, using the bound hands to pull Deidara back against him.

"Shall we make some art, Deidara…?" He whispered in the blondes ear in a low and lusty voice, making him shiver and groan with anticipation. His half hard cock gave a feeble twitch before Sasori reached around and grasped it firmly in his hand. "Shall we both go… Bang? Although you seem to be two… Bangs… ahead of me, my love…" He hissed, each time he said the word bang he would roughly stroke Deidara's quickly re-awakening cock. Soon the blonde was sporting his third proud erection and Sasori was still whispering in his ear, between varying bites along the blondes exposed throat. Deidara moaned wantonly, forgetting the audience was there as he tried to push himself back onto his lovers evident arousal.

"Danna! Fuck me!" He begged, screaming in frustration as Sasori jabbed playfully at his entrance with his straining erection but not yet entering him. He rubbed his ass against Sasori's cock, hearing the redhead hiss with pleasure at the friction he was receiving.

"Mmmm… Dei, tell the nice people who you belong to…" Sasori said quietly, his voice melting with lust.

"Danna!" Deidara blushed madly and shook his head, knowing what the redhead wanted but hoping he could get around it. Sasori knew what he was trying to do, so he aligned himself with his blondes entrance and waited.

"Say it… and I'll make you forget all about them again…" He whispered seductively. Deidara blushed scarlet and closed his eyes.

"I… I'm - Sasori's little blonde fuck bunnie!" He cried, his last words turning into a loud scream of pleasure as Sasori roughly thrust into him. "Uh! Dan-na!" He moaned whorishly as Sasori pulled out to the tip, only to slam back in to the hilt once more. He thrust himself sporadically into his lover, holding him half upright by his bound hands. He hissed at the way Deidara's ass felt so perfectly snug, like it was made for him. He sheathed himself deeply in the blondes ass and stopped, panting harshly as he undid the make-shift bindings around the blondes wrists. Then he began once more, setting a torturously slow pace for the blonde. He smirked as Deidara whined, wiggling his hips temptingly to try and spur Sasori to go faster. He continued to slam into Deidara at a slow pace, pushing himself deep inside but not quite into the blondes special nerves.

"Danna…. Please!" Hearing Deidara's soft plea finally made the redhead decide to give in and he pulled himself out completely, spinning Deidara around quickly and picking him up so he sat on the edge of the table. Deidara whined, needing his lover back inside of him.

_And he calls __**me**__ impatient… _He thought, rolling his eyes before he took the blondes lips in a passionate kiss and slammed himself as deep as possible into Deidara's ass. He no longer cared about drawing the experience out and making it last and so he hit the blondes special spot, making Deidara scream with pleasure as he pulled out of the kiss to throw his head back and moan loudly. Sasori immediately attacked his neck, biting and sucking at the exposed skin as he trusted in and out of his lover hurriedly. He needed it just as badly as Deidara did and he pounded himself into his lover.

"Sa-so-ri…! Dan-na…!" Deidara screamed his redheads name to the ceiling, loving everything that his lover was doing to him. Sasori thrust harder and faster as he felt Deidara's ass begin to quiver around him, knowing their ends were near as he felt his own orgasm began to build in his groin. He moved his lips up the blondes throat to whisper in his ear.

"Bang…"

"Dan-na!" Deidara screamed a loud moan as he shot thick white streams of cum over his lovers chest, his orgasm ripping through him and leaving him in a content and relaxed state. Sasori slammed himself deep into Deidara's ass a final time after he whispered in the blondes ear and released himself there, marking the blondes ass as his and his alone. His eyes slid shut as his own orgasm washed over him, leaving him with no more energy to hold himself up. He fell forwards onto his blonde, his legs shaking as his knees hit the hard wood of the table. He panted heavily, trying to get his breathing back to normal as he felt light kisses being placed at his temple. He managed to raise his head to look at his blonde. Deidara was blushing and looking at him with a beautiful, open expression that showed his deep love and affection for him. He smiled and kissed the blondes lips softly, finally finding the strength to stand. He pushed himself to his feet, pulling his softening dick from his lovers ass in the process. He held out his hand to help his blonde, smirking victoriously as he began to think about their next performance.

* * *

**A/N:~ I was going to put Itachi and Sasukes reactions at the end of the chapter... but I decided to keep that for the start of the next chapter - which is the LAST chapter! I know, I'm sad too... But all things must come to an end as they say, or is that just all good things...? anyway - at least with this you know there will be a sequeal... eventually...**

**Ahem... I hope you liked this - I wanted to make this really hot and steamy, origionally I planned to make it so hot that you wouldnt be able to even read it! But then I decided to try and do that next chapter... I can only hope it turns out alright! (am so very nervous about it!) Anyway - I hope you enjoyed this and I will try to update soon - but I want to make the last chapter awesome so I might take a little while...**

**Anyway - Please Review!**


	26. Final Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters... although I do have a new plan to kidnap the Uchiha brothers...**

**I want to thank everyone for waiting for this chapter - it has been a real pain for me to write but I have literally forced myself to finish it today... This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have read this far...**

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were both tense from their already over-active libidos, not long after they had sat down together Sasori and Deidara had made a start and it had made them both very aware of their previously interrupted lust haze. There were several times through the start of Deidara and Sasori's performance where Neji and Gaara had had to separate them before their wandering hands had managed to get too carried away in their mischievous attempts to de-cloth one another. They gave up when they saw Deidara's first release of the performance on the TV, for the selfish reason of deciding that they needed some privacy to release their own sexual tension and so they had left for one of the private rooms. About thirty seconds after they had left Sasuke had moved his face down to gently nuzzle his brothers already painfully hard cock. Itachi immediately released a small gasp at the contact, his head falling to rest against the back of the couch as the hand in Sasuke's soft spikes gripped them tightly.

_If I let him do this now there's no way in hell we're gonna make it to the stage… _He forced himself to raise his head and look down at his baby brother, who had already fidgeted his way to a kneeling position between his legs. His eyes widened slightly and he raised a brow, his lips curling into a crooked half smirk - completely forgetting he was meant to be reprimanding his baby brother for his impatience.

"Someone's eager…" He hissed, as Sasuke's naughty hands slid up his thighs. "Haaa…Mmm - I thought you wanted to do this on stage…" He moaned quietly, bucking his hips gently when Sasuke's fingers softly caressed his hard cock through his trousers. Sasuke smirked and leaned upwards to give his older sibling a chaste but soul searing kiss.

"I do… But I also don't want to wait that long. So I thought we could make a start now and just go on stage for the main event…" Sasuke said with a smirk, before he stood suddenly. He gently removed Itachi's hand from his hair as well as his own from Itachi's crotch before he scurried away for a short period. Itachi was left staring at the spot that had previously been occupied by his brother, a frown slowly forming as his lust hazed mind cleared enough for him to realise that his brother was no longer there. By the time he raised his head to see where the boy had gone, Sasuke had returned - dragging a dishevelled looking Gaara, a blushing Neji and a video camera along with him. He had also changed his clothes from dark blue jeans and a plain white shirt, to black leather hot pants and a deep ocean blue shirt that was left open - although there was still a thin short sleeved white vest underneath, presumably to keep his fading scars hidden away.

Itachi blinked in surprise, his mouth watering at the deliciousness of his baby brother - before he smirked and leant back as he spread his arms across the back of the couch.

_I think I'm going to like Sasuke's naughty side… It's much more confident - and it makes him even fucking cuter than he normally is when he's being shy…_ He thought, watching his little brothers hurried conversation with amusement.

"Sasuke, ignoring the fact that you just dragged me away from my own 'special time'… Why the hell would I agree to do this?" Gaara asked icily, making Itachi's smirk grow as he realised just why Neji was blushing. Sasuke pouted and looked at the redhead with desperate eyes.

"Please Gaara? It's my birthday! Please?" He begged, whining like a small puppy and wiggling the camera temptingly. "I'll return the favour one day…" He added, bringing a sudden spark of life to his redheaded friends eyes.

"Oh no you bloody wont!" Neji huffed, folding his arms over his chest and blushing even more furiously. Gaara gave the brunette an evil smirk and grabbed the camera, hastily making his way to the TV and hooking it into the back. He settled it on top and then pressed the button, setting it to record - before he stood back to check the angle.

"OK, looks good… I'm ready when you are." He said, looking at the place where Sasuke had been standing and finding that he had already launched himself into his brothers lap. Neji came to stand beside Gaara, his eyes just as wide as the redheads were as he stared at the scene before them. He snaked his hand into Gaara's and the redhead squeezed it gently in reassurance. Itachi glanced at the TV just in time to catch Deidara's second release and he would have laughed at the blondes embarrassed expression if not for the fact that he was being devoured by Sasuke, so instead it just added to his already aroused state.

_Holy shit, I think Sasuke is actually going to try and eat me…_ Itachi thought as Sasuke snatched his attention away from the TV by landing in his lap and immediately latching onto his neck, making Itachi's already hard cock throb in anticipation. He wasn't going to complain though, he loved his brother completely and in all honesty - he was all the more turned on by Sasuke's new found confidence. _I guess this is what happens when you finally stand up to the one who made you so miserable and you free yourself…_ He felt a small pang of guilt at that thought but it was pushed aside by the swell of pride at the way his baby brother had handled the situation. He wrapped his arms around his little brothers waist, one hand sliding down to squeeze the boys ass while the other snaked its way up into those soft spikes - pulling him away slightly so he could claim the boys moist and delectable lips in a hungry and almost frenzied kiss. Sasuke turned his face to the left, granting his brother better access into his mouth and moaning when he felt his brothers tongue invade him. Their kiss quickly turned aggressive with the pent up passion from their previously denied make-out sessions and Itachi was simply _loving_ the slightly rough edge to his baby brothers delicious gropes and of course, his delectable kisses. Sasuke's hands were everywhere, clawing at the blood red shirt Itachi was wearing and eagerly scrambling at his trousers zip and button. His tongue battled fiercely with Itachi's the whole time and he purred with pleasure as his naughty hands finally found their way into his big brothers pants. Itachi gasped when Sasuke gripped his erection firmly, smirking into the kiss even as he whimpered in need. Itachi squeezed Sasuke's ass and ground his hips up into his baby brothers, pushing his erection further into the boys hand and they both shared a groan of pleasure. Itachi tilted his head and pulled himself back from the kiss, brushing his lips along Sasuke's jaw line and down his neck - his hold on the boys hair tightened and made Sasuke moan with unrestrained lust and longing. He latched onto the boys nape and bit down on the sensitive spot he knew was there, eliciting a deep whine of pleasure from his brother. Sasuke arched his back and leaned impossibly closer to his older brother, wanting more of everything all at once and not being able to contain his sexual frustration and need.

"Otouto, every part of you tastes fucking delicious… do you know that?" Sasuke smiled as Itachi mumbled into his neck and pulled himself back a little, deciding to vent his frustration by pleasuring his brother. He slid himself off Itachi's lap and knelt before him, spreading the elders legs around him and then leaning forward to administer kisses to Itachi's now bare torso. He smirked against the firm abdomen of his older brother, his eyes on the tattered shirt that was now just clinging pathetically to the elders arms. He continued to place soft kisses down to his target, his brothers large and painful looking erection. Itachi groaned with the pleasure of feeling his beloved brother doing such wickedly wonderful things to his body. Sasuke placed soft kisses along the length of his brothers erection and then licked along the sensitive vein underneath before taking the tip in his mouth and moaning with satisfaction. Itachi hissed and gasped as he thrust his hips lightly upwards, when Sasuke began to slowly sink his mouth over more of his leaking cock, until he had the whole thing encased. Sasuke's cheeks hollowed as he sucked lightly, groaning with pleasure as he slowly drew back - licking and tasting along the way. He repeated the teasing process but he couldn't restrain himself to keep the slow and torturous pace, so he increased his speed and bobbed his head happily as he continued to suck at his brothers cock - lapping up the delicious juices that escaped him in the process. He moaned as he sucked harder and moved faster, letting the vibrations travel through his brothers pulsating dick and making him growl with deep pleasure. He loved the noises Itachi made, the deep growl of arousal was going straight to his own hard dick and he was often tempted to growl in response. He continued his delicious task until he felt his brothers cock begin to pulse more sporadically, at which point he pulled away - making Itachi actually whine in displeasure. He licked his lips and quickly moved away from his brother, a mischievous smirk playing across his face. Itachi stared at his little brother in disbelief, his eyes slowly narrowed at the mischievousness that radiated from him.

_Little shit thinks he can get away with __**that**__? _He thought, slowly raising himself to his feet and buttoning his trousers to stop them from falling and annoying him later.

"Sasuke… that was just plain mean." Itachi said quietly, taking a step towards his brother.

"But nii-san… if I carried on we wouldn't make it to the stage…" Sasuke said, his eyes wide and feigning innocence.

"The stage is occupied otouto… and besides - _you're_ the one who decided to go get the camera so we wouldn't _have_ to make it to the stage…" He took another step closer and then growled as Sasuke bolted out the door. "Sasuke get back here!" He called, darting out into the hallway after his baby brother.

"You know where to find me nii-san! Come catch me and you'll get a prize!" Sasuke called playfully, laughing as he rounded the corner and disappeared off to the stage in the exclusive area.

"Wow… I have a suspicion Sasuke's been at Tobi's brownies again. Or is he always this…" Neji trailed off, searching for the right word to describe his friend.

"Crazy?" Gaara supplied, earning a half hearted glare from Itachi before he gave up and just smiled lovingly.

"He's always been playful - and innocent… and cute. As for his teasing well, I think it's partly down to his new found confidence." Itachi's smile turned into a playful smirk, as he began to follow his brother. "I don't care where it came from though to be honest - but I like it." He sped up, running down the hall after his long gone baby brother and hastily making his way to the exclusive area. When he got there he was about to kick the doors open, but he hesitated after remembering the last few times he had done that. He instead put one hand on each door and pushed them wide open, making the audience jump in surprise and then turn to look at him with varied expressions from amused in Sasori's case - to severely pissed off in Deidara's case. Itachi ignored them all and turned his attention to the stage, immediately spotting his target. Sasuke was sitting on the table in the middle of the stage with his shirt gone and his leather hot pants wide open so that everyone could see his proud erection. He was gripping his white vest and staring at the audience with slightly fearful, yet still lusting and determined eyes. Itachi instantly understood what was going through his younger siblings mind and he quickly walked to his brothers side, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling the boy close to him as he leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Sasuke… You don't have to take it off in front of them, you can keep it on… don't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable…"

"Nii-san… I don't want to hide anymore, I don't want to feel ashamed of something… that was never our fault - and don't say it was your fault, you couldn't have done anything to stop it even if you were there. He would have found some way to hurt us, however hard you tried to protect me… besides, the marks will soon be gone - and everyone will soon forget they were ever there." Sasuke said quietly, just loud enough for Itachi to hear. He kept his eyes turned forward as he spoke and Itachi felt torn as to whether he should just drag the boy back to the dressing room.

_This is what Sasuke wants… he's completely right anyway, he __**shouldn't **__be ashamed anymore and he __**shouldn't**__ have to hide away…_ Itachi smiled softly and leant down to claim Sasuke's lips in a soft kiss, letting his lips simply rest against Sasuke's for a moment before pulling back and turning Sasuke to look at him.

"Do you trust me Sasuke?" He asked, letting his emotions flow through his eyes so the boy would know what he was feeling.

"Of course." Sasuke replied immediately, not even needing to take time to consider it. Itachi smiled softly and held out his hand to his baby brother. Sasuke took the offered hand and allowed himself to be gently pulled to his feet, moving forward slightly with Itachi's guidance. Itachi moved around his brother, coming to a halt just behind him as they both faced their audience. He leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on the boys throat, feeling his slightly erratic pulse beneath the skin. He smiled and moved his lips to the younger's ear.

"Then lift your arms…" He whispered in a low and husky tone, making Sasuke shiver as pleasant tingles ran over his skin. He threw Itachi a worried look before he quickly claimed a chase kiss and did as he was asked. Itachi took his time running his hands over Sasuke's body, making sure to brush over his nipples as he trailed them slowly down to the hem of his vest. He kissed softly at Sasuke's throat as his fingers slipped beneath the thin fabric, distracting his baby brother from what he knew were bound to be troubled thoughts. He brought his lips up to claim Sasuke's as he began to raise the vest, sliding his hands over the newly exposed flesh of his little brother and glaring at the audience discreetly with one eye so they wouldn't gasp at the sight of the boys scars - while his tongue slid through Sasuke's defences (his lips) and declared war on the boys own tongue. He twisted his tongue around the younger siblings, making him moan quietly and successfully making him forget all about the people watching them. Sasuke whined as their lips briefly parted while Itachi swept his vest over his head, throwing it into the audience and smirking when it landed on Kisame's head. He turned back to his much more interesting baby brother and reclaimed his lips, opening his mouth slightly wider as he poured his passion and lust into the kiss. His hands returned to Sasuke's addictive body, caressing him with light strokes and teasing his nipples with soft tweaks. He tangled his tongue together with Sasuke's as he slid one hand down to the boys weeping erection, making the younger both gasp and moan with desire. He deepened his kiss with Sasuke, feeling the boy snake his arm awkwardly up to tangle in his hair and pull him closer. He gasped for breath as their lips briefly parted, before his tongue dove back into the delicious mouth that belonged to his baby brother. He rubbed his brothers hard cock and got a needy whimper in response that went straight to his own straining hard-on. His other hand ceased its torture of Sasuke's nipple and trailed its way down to join the other, both of them gripping Sasuke's hot pants and pushing them lower - before finally releasing them so that they fell to the ground. He brought one hand up to the boys now freed erection and slowly pumped it a few times, while his other slid around to squeeze the boys ass.

_I swear Sasuke's ass is too fucking addictive… then again so is the rest of him… _He smirked at the thought as he began to swirl one finger around the boys quivering entrance. He had wanted to suck the boys cock before he got to this point, but there were two reasons he had decided against it.

One reason was that it would give Sasuke an opportunity to actually notice their audience, which would make him feel self conscious again. The other reason, was that he was just too fucking horny to wait any longer - especially after his baby brothers antics in the dressing room. Sasuke whined as he slipped a second finger into his ass, his lips began to quiver against his as his need began to overwhelm him. Itachi was too slow to stop him, one second he was preparing Sasuke's ass for himself and the next Sasuke had spun around and crashed their lips together in a powerful kiss that knocked Itachi back so that he was sitting on the table. Sasuke clambered into his lap and straddled him, reaching down with both hands - one to undo Itachi's trousers and the other to align his throbbing cock with his entrance.

"Sasuke wa- Holy fuck!" Itachi fell back as Sasuke impatiently impaled himself onto Itachi's pulsating erection, he grabbed the boys hip with one hand and stretched the other out to the back of the table in a feeble attempt to try and hold himself up. He looked up at his baby brother with a half irritated, lust hazed glare which Sasuke smirked at. Itachi panted harshly as he forced himself to sit back up and wrap his arms around his little brothers waist, one hand gripping his ass as he lifted him enough to swing his legs around to the other side of the table. Then he laid back, pulling his brother with him as he gently kissed at the boys forehead. He felt Sasuke squeeze his ass around his cock and he gasped, arching his back off the table and jerking his hips upwards. This thrust his hard cock deeper into Sasuke's ass, where it brushed against the boys sensitive nerve bundle - making Sasuke throw his head back and cry out to the ceiling. Sasuke raised his himself so that he had just the head of Itachi's cock in his ass, before he dropped himself back into the elders lap.

"Hmmm, nii-san…" Itachi groaned as his little brother whimpered at him and then set himself a fast and hard pace, lifting himself up and slamming himself back down onto Itachi's hard length with ferocity. Itachi ground his hips up to meet his brothers movements, gripping the tops of the boys thighs as he pushed himself deeper into his ass. He moaned loudly as Sasuke teased him by squeezing his ass muscles again, making him thrust harder as he felt his orgasm began to swirl within him.

"Holy fuck…" He whispered as he thrust harder and faster into Sasuke's ass, grasping his erection firmly and pumping him in time to his other movements - making the boy scream as he hit his prostate in rapid succession and worked his pulsating cock. He felt Sasuke's body begin to shake as the boy tried to hold off his orgasm and he gave a final, particularly hard and deep thrust that made the boy explode.

"Itachi~!" Sasuke screamed at the ceiling as his cock erupted with thick ribbons of semen, Itachi groaning loudly as his own seed flooded his baby brothers ass. Sasuke collapsed down onto his chest, making him chuckle at his exhausted and flushed expression despite his own fatigue. He wrapped his arms around the heavily panting boy and pulled him close, wiggling his way as far over as he could on the confines of the table so that he could roll them onto their sides. Sasuke sighed happily between his pants for breath, as Itachi kissed his nose and stroked his cheek.

"Otouto, your gonna be the death of me one day you know…" He said, leaning down and claiming the boys lips in a soft kiss. "But if your body is the weapon of your choice… I really don't think I mind too much…" He finished, pulling away to see his brother smiling at him mischievously.

"Well, I don't know anything about what you just said about weapons of choice and being the death of you - but I don't really care either, just so long as you do that to me again one day soon… or maybe later tonight." He said, reaching up and brushing some stray hairs from his brothers face. Itachi chuckled and rolled his eyes, kissing the tip of his nose before he sighed and rolled onto his back as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Sasuke glanced around the room as his breathing slowly returned to normal, his euphoric bliss finally fading enough to allow him coherent thoughts once more. He saw their audience staring at them with identical expressions of complete arousal and awe and he couldn't help but smirk at the knowledge they were all blown away by the scene of his and Itachi's passionate and loving little show. He felt Itachi move slightly and looked to his side to see his brother looking at him with pure adoration, love and contentment - making his heart swell with unrestrained emotion.

"Otouto… I love you." Itachi said as he reached forwards and stroked his cheek affectionately with his fingertips. Sasuke leaned into the gentle and caressing touch, not noticing his older brothers other hand discreetly reaching into his trouser pocket and pulling out the small object he had been storing in his dresser drawer.

"I love you too, nii-san." Sasuke replied, with a soft sigh. However he was thrown into a complete mental and emotional shut down by his brother's next question, his eyes turning into wide and watery onyx orbs as they were drawn to the simple silver band in a red velvet box that was being held just before him. His lips twitched at the corners as a shocked smile formed, while one hand came up to try and hide it.

"Sasuke… Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N:~ Well, again - thankyou for reading! This is the last chapter for this story, although there will be a sequel later in the year... I just need some time away from this and I dont want to keep you waiting all summer for this fic to get finished. So - now you all know what Itachi whispered in Fugaku's ear... and what he bought and hid when Sasuke first moved in...  
I did warn you all that the ending would be a cliff hanger moment - but the sequel will pick up right after this! **

**I want to thank everyone for their encouragement with this, it has been great to read your reviews and your input has helped me in many ways.  
Also - if your feeling particularly generous - give BelovedShadow a thankyou, seeing as she kicked my butt til I got this written (literally - she denied me my time with the sexy Uchiha brothers until this was done - shes a slave driver!) lol XD  
OK so maybe thats a little exaggeration but it is due to her help that this got finished at all...**

**So - Please Review (for the last time) and let me know what you think... and feel free to take my poll or try another of my fics too! ^_^**


End file.
